Irregular
by josephinenorth
Summary: Cómo vive Lisa su periodo tiene que ver con su pasado, marcara su vida y sus relaciones. Un viaje hacia el ser femenino de nuestra Primer Oficial del SDF-1. Se me ocurrieron muchas situaciones tragicómicas entre Lisa y su padre, pero la historia también incluye a Rick Hunter, el nuevo hombre de su vida.
1. de las muñecas al Tacnet parte I

_"Pensamientos"_

 **Diálogos**

Notas del autor:

Si bien hago investigaciones y escribo, no lo hago desde éste genero. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir acerca de las emociones desde el punto de vista de mi profesión, como objeto de estudio y no desde el punto de vista de un personaje al que hay que dar vida. Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que les guste-

Lisa Hayes a mi entender es el personaje más complejo de Macross. Viene de un linaje militar con un padre en la cumbre de su carrera. Huérfana de parte de madre, me puse a pensar como seria haber crecido sin ella. Aparenta ser una mujer fuerte y valiente pero a lo largo de la historia esas mascaras se desmoronan cuando su universo choca contra el de Rick Hunter. He aquí mi punto de vista de su personalidad marcada por sus vivencias de la infancia y adolescencia. A través de ellas entenderemos mejor a Lisa o eso creo, ustedes dirán. Se me ocurrieron muchas situaciones tragicómicas entre Lisa y su padre, pero la historia también incluye a Rick Hunter, el nuevo hombre de su vida.

Esta historia está ambientada en el momento en que el SDF-1 está orbitando la Tierra y Lisa analiza regresar para hablar con su padre sobre el cese el fuego. La historia ocurre una semana antes de su descenso a Base Alaska.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Primera parte**

 **DE LAS MUÑECAS AL TACNET**

Durante su jornada de trabajo en el puente Lisa Hayes estuvo alternando peleas a través del TacNet con pensamientos que la preocupaban y angustiaban. Debía hacer algo para terminar con la guerra. Para ello debía hacer algo que hace tiempo no hacia…hablar con su padre.

Después de trabajar doble jornada en el puente se siente muy mal. Está agotada físicamente y emocionalmente. No sabe con exactitud, pero con los años que tiene de experiencia, intuye que su periodo está cerca por los síntomas que se manifiestan en su cuerpo. _"maldito periodo de mierda, ya debe estar cerca. Me duelen las tetas, no se si tengo ganas de llorar o matar a alguien…no me decido… justo ahora que tengo en mente tantas cosas…la posibilidad de ver a mi padre hace que se me revuelvan las tripas…tengo que ser diplomática, serena, no perder la compostura, tratar de no mandar a todo el mundo a la madre que los parió. Pero sí tengo ganas de enfrentarme yo misma a todo el ejercito Zentraedi! matarlos a todos…y también acogotar a varios humanos."_

Se estaba sacando los zapatos cuando recibe una llamada a su camarote de su amiga Claudia.

 **\- Lisa, estas bien?**

 **-Hola Clau…-** Contesto con la voz cansada-

 **-Tienes un animó de perros, hoy no te falto pelearte con nadie en el puente, ni que decir con el pelmazo de Hunter. Te está por venir, ¿no?**

 **-Algo así.-** Contestó secamente.

- **Tiene algo de malo que me lo cuentes? Siempre te andas misteriosamente cuando todas sabemos cuando te viene la regla porque comienza la Tercera guerra mundial. Ya deja el papel de la chica reprimida, es algo común a todas las mujeres…¿Qué acaso no lo hablabas con tu mam…? Ups! Mmm lo siento, Lisa.. A veces se me olvida amiga. Perdóname.** -Lisa escuchaba del otro lado con los ojos llorosos- **Es que a veces me gustaría que te abrieras más para tratar temas femeninos sin que te pongas colorada o solo para que te vea el trasero para preguntarme si no se te pasó.**

 **-ok.**

 **-Nena, no me imagino lo que es crecer con un Almirante que también era padre. Pero me gustaría que lo charláramos algún día, cuando tú así lo desees. No te avergüences de ser mujer Lisa, nunca!**

 **-ok, gracias Clau.**

 **-que descanses.**

Lisa, se retiró a dormir inundada por los recuerdos despertados por Claudia y la pronta visita que pensaba hacer a su padre por motivos del deber más que personales.

FLASHBACK

Un padre angustiado observaba desde la ventana de su hogar a su niña de 9 años que jugaba en el patio. Hacia unos meses que su madre había fallecido y él sabía que debía afrontar los temas de la crianza sin el aporte femenino en la enseñanza. Analizaba cómo haría sin su Sarah. Pensaba en las posibilidades. Parientes del género femenino en las cuales Lisa confiara tampoco las había. Su madre Sarah tenía dos hermanos varones y su padre también. La escuela primaria a la que concurría Lisa era muy conservadora. De seguro allí no le explicarían nada, asumiendo que esos temas se tratan en el seno de una familia y no en el colegio.

Lisa tuvo niñera hasta los 9 años, después permaneció al cuidado de su ama de llaves, la Señorita Willson. Mujer que si bien era muy eficiente en su trabajo, no llevaba una vida del todo respetable fuera del mismo a los ojos de su padre. Donald veía desde su ventana cuando la venían a buscar distintos caballeros. Un par de veces la hizo seguir con un oficial encubierto. La Srita. Willson pasaba toda la semana con su hija en su hogar y no podía desconocer a quienes entraban y salían de su casa. No le confiaría a ella la educación de Lisa ni borracho. No le quedaba otra que asumir él esa responsabilidad, pero en ese entonces faltaban un par de años todavía para siquiera preocuparse.

La Srita. Willson amaba a Lisa y se compadecía de esa niña solitaria y pensaba _"Al menos éste hombre debería casarse y darle una madre y hermanitos. Es muy atractivo, no entiendo cómo sigue solo todavía. Pero ya veo que está casado con su trabajo. Tampoco está nada mal para un buen revolcón…pero hay que ver a lo mejor perdió la practica… está tan tenso a veces, que yo misma le haría el favor en beneficio de todos jajaja"._

.En el cumpleaños número 10 de Lisa, aun era una niña pero Donald sentía que cada cumpleaños de su hija era una cuenta regresiva hacia lo inevitable. Tendría que hablarle de los misterios de la femineidad con ella…sangrado menstrual, toallitas, tampones. _"no, no tampones no. Mi pequeña no se meterá eso! Seria una invitación a la calamidad… SEXO! "_

 _"Ay dios! Cómo putas podré hacerlo? Mi Lizzy tiene una cara angelical. Sarah para ti sería tan fácil…tú pasaste por lo mismo…debo juntar coraje, no quiero que el "asunto" la sorprenda"_. Pasó por su mente la película Carrie, cuando a la chica le viene su periodo en la escuela y estaba tan asustada porque no sabia de qué se trataba, mientras las compañeras se reían de ella…

 **-no terminó bien** , se decía Donald…esa chica terminó matando a todo el secundario! Recordaba la voz de su sargento cuando él era apenas un cadete _, "Hazte de valor soldado y mueve tu culo!"_ Se repetía una y otra vez.

Su padre se vio obligado a ser él quien diera tal información, ya que había comenzado a pensar otras opciones, pero había desistido. Una tarde sintió que era el momento. Buscó un lápiz y un papel. Hizo llamar a Lisa, estaba tan nervioso. Imaginen la peor situación de emergencia bélica que tuviera que enfrentar, si más nervioso que eso estaba Donald cuando pretendía explicarle a Lisa las vicisitudes que la naturaleza tiene preparada para las mujeres. La pequeña Lisa lo observaba inmutada. _"¿Que me querrá explicar? Alguna estrategia por lo visto"_. Ellos jugaban mucho al ajedrez y al TEC (juegos de estrategias bélicas).

Lisa lo observó y pensó. _"No, no. No debe ser eso…está muy nervioso…¿que lo pondría a papi tan ansioso y fuera de la calma de hielo que suele tener? "_

A la niña se le carcomía el cerebro y comenzó a contagiarse de la actitud de su padre. _"No puede ser nada bueno…tan sólo mira su cara!. Parece que se le apareció el fantasma del Tercer Reich a jalarlo de las patas"_. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír.

Donald pensaba, _"¿como empiezo a explicar? Ella me mira fijamente esperando. No, no me mires todavía Lisa, mira el papel. Por dios! Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, maldición! La puta madre! Por que no me morí yo Sarah! Me evitarías estas situaciones…o mejor, por que Lisa no fuiste varón? Nosotros somos tan fáciles, tan predecibles, que hasta se sabe cuando nos gusta DEMASIADO una chica!"_ Se acordó involuntariamente de sus erecciones y sueños húmedos cuando tenía la edad de Lisa. Se puso rojo como un tomate, ya no podía mirar a su pequeña a los ojos por miedo a que ella adivinara lo que había estado pensando.

A duras penas comenzó a explicar de qué se trataba tanto despliegue de humillación personal. Tartamudeó un poco al comenzar, siempre mirando fijamente el papel y pidiéndole a Lisa que mirara el papel también. En lo posible sin mirarse directamente a los ojos porque moriría allí mismo de vergüenza, lejos de la muerte heroica en el campo de batalla a la que estaban destinados los Hayes.

Lisa al ver a su padre tan fuera de sí, preguntó temerosamente como queriendo obtener una respuesta de él… **¿papito?**

 **-Ah. Si, pequeña. Perdón, no se por donde comenzar. Bueno esteee…tu eres mujer….**

 **-Si?**

 **-Si! Y bueno las mujeres cuando tienen más o menos tu edad…emmm…tienen lo que se llama periodo…emm.**

Decía mientras hacia unos garabatos inentendibles con el lápiz, más para calmar su ansiedad que para explicar algo. Tragó saliva y pensó _"mejor se lo digo de una, si mejor así. Más rápido y sin anestesia como calzar una articulación dislocada antes que se enfríe"._

 **-Bueno, emmm…Lizzy, a las mujeres les baja sangre una vez al mes por la cachufleta cuando están comenzando a crecer.** "Un momento ! , ¿ _Acaso dije cachufleta? Pero que tonto Donald! Es lo primero que me salió, bueno de chiquita siempre le decíamos así a sus partes con su mamá…cachu, cachufleta, tapate la cachufleta…y sí! Que le voy a decir vagina, vulva? Me estoy enloqueciendo! Mejor sigamos con cachufleta, a ver si todavía sigue con las preguntas"_

 **-Eso pasa para que puedan tener bebes cuando tengan relaciones sexuales por la cachufleta con un varón que pone allí su pipi.** Continuó.

 **-No entendí papá, respondió Lisa.** -inmediatamente se encendieron todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Donald. No se esperaba esa respuesta, pues Lisa era muy inteligente y esperaba que llenara ella misma los huecos que faltaban en su discurso-

 **\- ¿Quieres decir que la sangre me va a sale por donde hago pis? ¿Y por donde hago pis, un varón también me va a poner su pipi?**

 _"Ay por dios! Ayúdame o hazme desaparecer!, quiero ser una hormiga, si una insignificante hormiguita de jardín a la que pisan sin culpa"_. Donald transpiraba.

 **-¿Papi?** _"ese era el gran secreto que guardan los grandes"_ pensó Lisa. _"me sospechaba que el pipi de los nenes no era tan solo para hacer pis, pero no pensé que era para hacer bebes con esa cosa fea que les cuelga"_

Hace unos años atrás, en la casa de su abuela materna, Lisa había visto desnudo a uno de sus primos mas pequeños y había sido informada de la diferencia de los sexos y que los nenes hacían pis de pie porque con esa manguera no necesitaban sentarse como las nenas, etc., etc.

 **-Si, si, hija. Tú lo has dicho. Pero falta mucho para eso todavía. "Eso" lo hacen las mujeres adultas, muy, muy, pero muy grandes** , dijo con una seguridad espeluznante. _"¿Cómo sigo? ¿Como sigo? Tiene cara de no entender nada, la puta madre que los parió!...mejor esperar a que pregunte nomás"_.

 **-Ah, como tú y mamá**. Afirmó Lisa.

 **-Aja, sí! "eso" se llama "hacer el amor". Pero para hacer el amor hay que estar casados y enamorados, hija. A veces los muchachos quieren hacerlo igual, pero ninguna mujer se los debe permitir, tampoco el papi de esa mujer lo va a permitir.**

 **-Meter su pipi en la cachufleta sin estar casados?**

 **-Mira, es como en los cuentos de princesas. El príncipe encuentra una princesa, se enamora y se casan. Después hacen el amor y todos felices para siempre**. _"cuando va a terminar esta tortura…"_

 **-ok, entendí esa parte papá. ¿Y cómo es eso del periodo? Que me va a salir sangre y todo eso.**

" _Allí va de nuevo, pero por lo menos salimos del tema del sexo.. bueno no del todo"_. **Si, si…ejem…las mujeres usan una especie de pañales, pero más pequeños en su ropa interior que retiene la sangre** _"mi dios, estoy sudando como cerdo"_. **El sangrado dura unos días y luego se va y regresa al mes siguiente.**

 **-¿Duele?**

 **-No sabría decirte Lizzy…** le respondió Donald con una cara de poker que la niña no podía descifrar.

 **-No sabes si a mi mamá le dolía?.**

Donald la miró un momento y pensó, _"si le digo que a Sarah la ponían de un ánimo de mil demonios y su dulce carácter se iba por el inodoro con los calambres que soportaba…no, mejor no, se va a asustar y ya es demasiado por un día. Odio pensar que mi dulce Lizzy se va a convertir en una bestia rabiosa antes y durante esos días. Pobre el que se cruce con ella…"_

 **-Mira Lizzy, cuando te baje el periodo** " _o la menstruación…qué palabra horrorosa, suena parecido a monstruo, monstruacion! Mejor después se la enseño",_ **le avisas a papi o la ama de llaves y te daremos las toallitas y listo. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Es natural para las mujeres.**

Donald se iba parando. **\- Bueno creo que concluimos nuestra charla, vam…**

 **-Papí deduzco que los bebes nacen por la cachufleta también?**

 _"voy a necesitar un whiskey doble"_ pensó Donald.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lisa durmió toda la noche con un sueño pesado. Le costaba trabajo levantarse porque sentía como si un tanque de guerra la hubiera pasado por encima…varias veces.

 **-La puta madre! Que sueño de mierda que tengo. Va a ser un día largo**. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Allí se dio por enterada que su periodo había arribado **– solo esto me faltaba la concha de la lora! Tendría que haber sido varón…por qué no puedo saber nunca cuando me va a venir!**

Mientras Lisa se daba la ducha más recuerdos acudieron a ella.

FLASHBACK

Un par de meses después del cumpleaños número 13 de Lisa, vino su periodo por primera vez. Al principio fue un poco caótico, Lisa no quería ir a la escuela esos días hasta que se adaptó y aprendió a lidiar como pudo con todas las nuevas incomodidades. Su carácter comenzó a cambiar para desgracia de su padre y su relación con él también. Ella estaba más callada y no le gustaba hablar de esos temas con su papá.

Donald hablo con un medico amigo de la milicia, el Dr. Anderson. Era ginecólogo y le dijo si podía hacerle el favor de atender a Lisa para ver si todo estaba bien con ella y de paso explicarle algunas cosas de mujeres.

El medico le dijo a Donald **\- Tu hija es irregular.** Mientras se comía con ganas unas donuts en su consultorio.

 **-¿Irregular? Que quiere decir eso? Es grave? Seré abuelo algún día? No quiero que mi Lizzy se quede sola.** Decía Donald con una cara de preocupación terrible.

 **-Hey, hey! Que te adelantaste jajajaja. Veo que el tema de tiene mal jajaja No, solo quiere decir que el periodo de tu hija no se parece en nada a un reloj suizo.**

Donald lo miró con cara de interrogación. **Y qué quiere decir eso exactamente?**

 **-Que hay mujeres que tienen su periodo regularmente siempre cada tantos días, en el caso de otras mujeres como Lisa, nunca saben a ciencia cierta cuándo les viene la regla. Puedo recetarle una pastillas anticonceptivas para regularizarla y que tenga el control…**

El medico siguió hablando, pero Donald ya no escuchaba nada después de pastillas anticonceptivas. Era demasiado! Su Lizzy se había convertido en mujer de la noche a la mañana y no sólo eso, ya estaría tomando pastillas anticon…, no, no…no podía procesar esa maldita palabra que estaba asociada en su mente a sexo! Un a voz interna sádica lo torturaba y le decía: _"sí! Donald tu pequeña Lizzy tendrá sexo…SEXO! SEXO libre y despreocupado!. Pero si todavía juegas a las muñecas, el se respondía aplacando esos pensamientos"._

Tragó saliva y le dijo a su amigo. **\- De ninguna manera le des esas pastillas a Lisa! Nos arreglaremos. No debe ser ni la ultima ni la primera mujer irregular en el mundo. Tendrá que lidiar con eso.**

 **\- Como tú quieras…debes saber también que es un riesgo extra el que afrontará. Cuando comience a tener relaciones sexuales ella no sabrá cuando está ovulando.** Viendo la reacción de Donald, prefirió cortarla ahí porque veía que su amigo estaba próximo a desmallar si seguía con la perolata. _"Quien lo diría del Almirante jajaja se lo ve tan asustado"_ , pensó el Dr. Anderson.

 **-Bueno amigo, mejor no pienses estas cosas. Más adelante nos ocuparemos de ese otro "asunto".**

Al salir del medico, Donald decidió que Lisa entraría a la Academia militar antes de lo que había pensado. En lugar de cursar la secundaria en una escuela civil como lo habían hablado su esposa y él, Lisa ingresaría al Liceo Militar con tan solo 13 años. Respiro hondo, **-allí solo hay mujeres y niñas, no hay nada que temer.** Se decía a si mismo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lisa arranca su día de trabajo en su oficina. Comenzó revisando la planilla de turnos y repasando los nombres. _"Hoy me toca…. maldición Hunter en mi turno! Justo hoy…hoy no estoy de humor! Ese desgraciado hijo de perra me saca canas verdes, pero también debo admitir que me gusta…te encanta desafiarme…no, Rick, hoy no. por favor, hoy no peleemos como perros y gatos"_ A la media hora ya está en su puesto dando ordenes a los VT de turno.

Aparece Rick en la pantalla de su tacnet con una sonrisa – **Buen día comandante! Hoy se la ve radiante!**

 _"que hijo de puta! Me siento para el orto y éste me carga encima!, no creo que me vea bien Hunter"_

 **-Buen día Teniente pelmazo.** Lisa se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando se escucho a si misma decirlo.

 **-Ya veo tu animo! Por que me tratas así Lisa?…después no te la bancas.**

 **-Lo siento Rick, yo…**

 **-Todo bien comadreja!** -respondió él tajantemente- **, necesito mis coordenadas de vuelo nada más.** Las chicas del puente Vanesa, Kim y Sammie morían de risa.

 **-jajjaja ajusten sus cinturones** –decia Kim- **que el show va a comenzar! Jajajaa**

 **-esperando la repuesta de la comandante en 3,2,1 –** decía Sammie

Lisa estaba roja de furia, golpeó la consola con su puño derecho. Se había olvidado de tomar su analgésico a la mañana temprano y sus ovarios se estaban estrangulando entre sí. El dolor se sentía como fuego que la quemaba por dentro mientras dos enanos la apuñalaban. Uno del lado derecho y el otro del izquierdo de su abdomen. Se le estaba desfigurando la cara por el dolor, se hizo una pausa para contestar hasta que pasara. Claudia la miraba de reojo, mientras la comandante apretaba con fuerza los dientes, como tratando de evitar que saliera algún sonido de su boca…hasta que salió en medio del silencio que todos hacían prestando atención a la telenovela Hunter-Hayes. Era una entretenida forma de pasar las horas de trabajo. Y entonces ella lo dijo…

 **-Hunter eres un hijo de mil putas!**

 **-Wow!** Se escucho decir a las chicas que empezaron a cuchichear a espaldas de Lisa.

 **-Que le pasa a Lisa?** Preguntó Vanessa

 **-Se la ve más tensa de lo normal.** Respondió Kim

 **-les apuesto que le vino su periodo**. Dijo sammie

 **-Vamos a ver cuantas veces va al baño.**

 **-Ya basta!** Las calló Claudia. Mirándolas amenazadoramente.

Por suerte para Lisa, el Capitán todavía no estaba en el puente.

Lisa suspiro y pidió a Sammie que continuara mientras iba al baño. Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario. Todas compartían la misma mirada cómplice y alguna que otra sonrisa traviesa. Claudia tampoco pudo evitar tentarse. Sabía que su amiga estaba atravesando el "Valle del Sangrado" con mucho dolor. A su regreso Claudia le preguntó calmadamente

 **\- Lisa, estas muy dolorida? No tomaste nada a la mañana?**

 **-No, Clau. Me olvidé.**

 **-Escucha, por qué no te retiras un ratito, te tomas una píldora hasta que se te pase y vuelves. Está todo tranquilo acá.**

- **Pero Claudia, el Capitán está por llegar. ¿Qué va a pensar si no estoy presente en mi puesto?**

 **-Tonta! Jajaja Como si no supiera lo que es tener a cinco mujeres en el puente. ¿Crees que nació ayer?**

 **-es que yo…**

 **-nada! Se me va de acá comandante.**

 **Rick**

Mientras Rick piloteaba en su cuadrante se decía a si mismo _"que le pasa a Lisa? Hoy la salude buena onda y me arruino el día. No me gusta pensar así de ella pero será como dicen los chicos, le hace falta un buen revolcón…a veces se pone insoportable. Lo peor es que se la agarra conmigo nada más_ ….-sigue el tren de sus pensamientos _\- qué ironía si sigue así nadie se le va a querer acercar para hacerle el favor… y si que le hace falta una buena salchicha! jejeje…es como un maldito circulo del que no tiene salida_ ".

 **-cuidado teniente!** Grita Max por el comunicador, al notar que sus naves se acercaban peligrosamente y Rick no reaccionaba.

 **-uh, lo siento Max, no te vi.**

 **-Anda distraído últimamente jefe. No tendrá que ver con una jefa suya no?**

 **-que cosas dices Max!**

 **\- Es que esto de pelear entre ustedes tiene que llevarse a un duelo final…pero de sabanas jajaja**

 **-Si, jefe! –** Respondió otro- **por que no le saca la tensión a la comandante invitándola a salir?. Nos van a hacer un favor a todos jajajaa**

Carcajadas se oyeron por el intercomunicador del escuadrón. Ya eran varias las bromas que cargaba Rick en sus hombros por como se trataban Lisa y él. A veces era de manera amable y parecía que habían sido amigos desde siempre y había otros días que se sacaban los ojos, como éste.

 _"Lisa me parece una muchacha hermosa cuando está relajada y no tiene esa actitud de sabelotodo que me infla las pelotas. Me hace acordar a Rose, la niñita malcriada del kínder que me tiraba los pelos…me gustaba…aunque ella me peleaba todo el tiempo. Cuando yo la miraba como bobo me acusaba llorando con la maestra y me ponían en penitencia, hasta aquel día en que le pegue un chicle en sus hermosos cabellos castaños jejeje sentí un alivio a pesar del castigo, pero ahora no sé cómo resolver nuestra situación con Lisa. ¿Acaso ella me gusta también?¿que pasaría si le robo un beso?…me matará? Me estoy cansando de pelear, me gusta cuando es feliz y me sonríe"._

 **-Uff! Termino el día de trabajo!** – dijo Lisa dirigiéndose a Claudia

 **-Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo por ahí y nos relajemos?**

 **-no, mejor no. Si quieres podemos estar en mi camarote charlando un rato y de paso comemos algo. No quiero estar en lugares con mucha gente Clau.**

 **-Ok, en tu camarote entonces. Busco algo de comer y voy.**

 **-Ok.**

Una media hora después Claudia estaba en el camarote de Lisa dispuesta a escuchar a su amiga. Pusieron algo de música de fondo desde un pendrive.

 **-Claudia, esta vez sí que la cagué del todo. Me siento para el culo! Le dije hijo de puta delante de toda la flota! Esto si que no me lo perdona.**

 **-Y el te dijo comadreja delante de toda la flota, no una, sino varias veces. Recuerdas? Lisa, escucha, ese piloto es un cabeza dura y no le entran las balas…y a ti tampoco. Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?**

 **-Adelante.**

 **-Tú y él se gustan y nos están haciendo pasar a todos un mal momento en el trabajo porque no son capaces de enfrentar lo que sienten.**

 **-ay, por favor! Que ridiculez es esa! A él le gusta Minmey, lo ha dicho mil veces.**

 **\- No conoces a los hombres. A los inmaduros se les da por pelear cual niño pequeño con la chica que les gusta. Confía en mí. Por que no pruebas salir con él?**

 **-Yo no lo voy a invitar a salir…**

 **-Arrímate, se amable con él, te sorprenderás…no anduviste de novio alguna vez con ese tal Karl?**

 **-si, pero no sé si fue amor o una ilusión de la adolescencia.** De fondo comenzó a sonar una vieja canción de principio del milenio Crush and Burn de savage Garden **. Es curioso** \- decía Lisa- **Karl apareció en un momento de mi vida muy solitario. El fue mi escape, mi refugio, mi amigo, mi primer beso. Es más recuerdo haber estado besándome con él y escuchando esa canción de fondo. Siempre me hace acordar a Karl.**

 **-¿tu primera vez?**

 **-No, nunca tuve relaciones con nadie. Además era muy chica y él se fue o lo fué mi papá a Marte, lejos de mí y de mi cachufleta….-** Claudia escupió lo que estaba tomando-

 **-QUE DIJISTE? Jajajajaja**

 **-No te rías, así llamaba yo a mis partes nobles.** –Lisa se puso colorada tomate-

 **-Lisa, por favor mírame! Repetí conmigo: genitales, tetas, vagina, vulva, pene, sexo…**

 **-Clau basta! Me avergüenzas!**

 **-Dale mierda! No seas cobarde mujer!**

 **-Necesito un trago de algo fuerte**. -Lisa se tomó un vaso de vino de una sola vez. Tenía muy poca tolerancia al alcohol-

 **-Seguimos? Esto va a ser una experiencia liberadora para ti amiga. De veras, te va a hacer bien!**

 **-ok**. -Ya no se le iba el colorado de su cara. El vino le estaba haciendo efecto…-

 **-Repite conmigo. Ojete, culo, concha, coger –Lisa repetía y se reía- ahora deci: quiero coger, tengo ganas de coger**

 **-jajajaj Clau no puedo!**

 **-Si podes! Son palabras, nada más! Dale ahora: quiero coger, me muero de ganas de coger**

 **\- quiero co…jajajaj…ger, me muero de ga…jaja…nas de co…jajajjaa….ger Hip, Hip…ger! Jajajjaja –Lisa estaba tirada en la alfombra agarrándose la panza de risa- quiero cojerme a Rick Hunter jajajajaj hip hip**

 **-Ups!** –dijo la morena- _"ya parece que lo soltó. Bueno al menos se que no me equivoqué. Esta caliente con Hunter jajaja"_ rió para sus adentros. **Te escuchaste Hayes?**

 **-ah? –** Lisa estaba con la cara desencajada, una ligera sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, o sea cara de borracha.

 **-Salió un nombre entre todas las obscenidades que dijiste. Cómo piensas gustarle a este chico? Tendrás que arreglarte y salir un poco del cascaron de santurrona.**

Para Lisa todo lo que tenía que ver con ser mujer o con el sexo era culposo muy vergonzoso. Su padre con toda la formación académica y militar nunca pudo encarar el tema con ella de manera natural. _"Por algo debía ser"_ , pensó erróneamente ella, sin saber que estas cuestiones son normales para chicas de su edad y que el problema no radicaba en su ser femenino, sino en las propias inhibiciones de su padre. Ni que hablar de vestirse y maquillarse para seducir un muchacho. Esas cosas eran impensadas para Lisa. A pesar de tener un belleza natural y que siempre mantenía cuidado su cabello y su figura para mantener la alta estima de un oficial superior mas que de una mujer.

Lisa se quedo tirada en la alfombra y su pensamiento viajo hacia un tiempo atrás…

Continuara...

Notas/Aclaraciones: En mi historia las cosas irán más fáciles entre Lisa y Rick. En mi opinión a Rick le comenzó a gustar la primer Oficial desde el rescate en Marte. Después siguió el acercamiento entre ambos cuando estuvieron atrapados en la nave de Dolza y por ultimo dentro del SDF-1 que si no fuera por la transformación se hubieran besado. El tiempo que transcurrió y la ida de Lisa a la Tierra enfrió las cosas, afianzando una especie de amistad con atracción entre ellos. Creo que de haber cambiado levemente alguna circunstancia se habría dado mucho antes. El Rick dubitativo e inseguro de la serie no quería perder a Lisa como amiga porque en el fondo también lo atraía y tenia miedo al rechazo. Tampoco creo que las peleas sean por nada, siempre hay algo de fondo que las motiva ;)

\- Donald Hayes es un hombre estructurado y apegado al deber, pero de buen corazón por dentro que no se deja ver...a quien habrá salido Lisa? Pobre no pega ni una con su hija. ¿Llegaran a entenderse? No estoy segura de querer que muera en Base Alaska, me encariñe :)...ustedes que opinan?


	2. de las muñecas al Tacnet parte II

Hola a todos! Aquí seguimos con mi historia. Decidí subdividir el capitulo uno en dos partes.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Parte II**

 **De las muñecas al Tacnet**

Para Lisa todo lo que tenía que ver con ser mujer o con el sexo era culposo muy vergonzoso. Su padre con toda la formación académica y militar nunca pudo encarar el tema con ella de manera natural. _"Por algo debía ser"_ , pensó erróneamente ella, sin saber que estas cuestiones son normales para chicas de su edad y que el problema no radicaba en su ser femenino, sino en las propias inhibiciones de su padre. Ni que hablar de vestirse y maquillarse para seducir un muchacho. Esas cosas eran impensadas para Lisa. A pesar de tener un belleza natural y que siempre mantenía cuidado su cabello y su figura para mantener la alta estima de un oficial superior mas que de una mujer.

Lisa se quedo tirada en la alfombra y su pensamiento viajo hacia un tiempo atrás…

FLASHBACK

Alguna vez sintió deseos de gustar a alguien…ese fue Karl Riber. En ese entonces pidió consejos a sus compañeras de la Academia para verse bonita y atractiva a los ojos de él. Su padre lo odiaba a pesar de ser el hijo de un compañero de armas y amigo. Veía en Karl el tipo que robaría la inocencia de su pequeña. Se encontraban en las fiestas y reuniones que hacían en su casa los militares de los Altos mandos con sus familias. Donald observaba cómo Karl la miraba con ojos libidinosos y ella le sonreía. Cómo odiaba a ese pendejo! Sentía ganas de borrarle esa cara de chacal arrancándole las bolas de a poquito. Donald trataba de evitar en la mediada que podía dejarlos solos. Confiaba en Lisa, pero no en el pendejo alzado de Karl. Ambos adolescentes habían llegado hasta _segunda base_ en su relación, besos apasionados y toqueteos torpes, pero la temperatura seguía subiendo peligrosamente entre ellos.

Lisa y su padre discutieron cuando ella le dijo que era su novio. Inmediatamente Donald tomó la decisión de deshacerse del problema y junto con su camarada Riber, el padre de Karl, decidieron que lo mejor era mandarlo a la Base Sara en Marte para que se convirtiera en hombre para después decidir si quería casarse o no con Lisa. Para Riber Senior también era un problema la relación de los adolescentes, ya que si Karl metía la pata con Lisa, Donald no dejaría a ningún Riber con cabeza. El Almirante Hayes era su superior y amigo, no quería cagarla. Este hecho hizo que Lisa tomara mas distancia de su padre y más aún cuando se enteró del ataque a Base Sara donde él lo había enviado.

FIN FLASHBACK

Lisa estaba sentada junto a Claudia en el sofá de su camarote muy relajada y casi entrando en sueños cuando decidió sincerarse con Claudia.

 **-Se que las chicas del puente se ríen de mi a mis espaldas, pero la verdad es que no saben lo que es crecer sin mamá…pasé por muchas situaciones incomodas con mi padre. Creo que por eso estoy tan traumada con el sexo que nunca me he sentido cómoda siendo mujer, bueno creo que es irónico y tragicómico. Lisa Hayes, la primera de su clase, la graduada con honores de la academia militar, la primer Oficial…jajaja muchos primer esto, primer aquello y como mujer me siento que llegue ultima en todo. Y encima virgen a mi edad!... los chicos me temen** … **Mi papá era de los que no cogen ni dejan coger** \- dijo con una media sonrisa- **si no fuera por él ya no sería la "Santa Lisa de todos los puentes" o "reina de hielo y de la virginidad Hayes".**

 **-bueno, tampoco es el fin del mundo…Ups! Creo que estamos cerca..jajaja y deberías intentarlo con alguien que te guste Lisa.**

 **-desearía poder llevarme mejor con el cabeza hueca de Rick, sin embargo hay momentos en que estamos tan pero tan bien...-** lo dice con una sonrisa boba-

 **\- A mi se me hace que también le gustas al cabeza de chorlito ese. Pero ambos son tan testarudos que prefieren la confrontación a dar el brazo a torcer. Tendrás que estar dispuesta a intentarlo.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la nave, Rick se relaja entrando a Internet y escuchando música. Piensa en Lisa, desea poder llevarse mejor con ella y hacer las paces. Cuando Lisa está de buen humor y sonríe, el tiempo parece detenerse para él. **\- eso es!** – Exclama de un salto- la voy a conquistar con humor, no la voy a confrontar con agresiones. Mañana le tendré preparada una sorpresa por el Tacnet aprovechando la tregua que parece haber con los Zentraedis y que los patrullajes se desarrollan con tranquilidad.

Ya era de mañana según el huso horario del SDF-1. Los oficiales de turno ya estaban en sus puestos. Rick llegó al hangar con un par de auriculares puestos y cantando una canción. Se subió a su querido Skull 1, herencia de Roy, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Cerca estaba Max a punto de subir a su VT también. – **Buen día jefe! Parece que esta con otro animo hoy.**

 **-vamos a ver cómo se plantean las cosas allá fuera.**

 **-o con la Comandante, querrá decir.**

Ya en el espacio Rick estaba esperando la comunicación con Lisa, ya que fue Sammie la que dio las órdenes con las coordenadas de despegue. Lisa seguía con las incomodidades en el segundo día de su periodo y había tenido que ir al baño. Estaba muy dolorida otra vez y su mal humor comenzaba a asomar. Regresa a su puesto y revisa que todas las patrullas estén en vuelo. Decide cambiar el sector de patrullaje de Rick y otorgarle nuevas coordenadas que indicaban un punto ciego para el radar.

- **Aquí Delta 1 a Skull 1 Responda**. Rick enciende su pantalla y le sonríe a Lisa, pero no contesta. En cambio pone "play" en su mp3. Se comienza a escuchar la música en todo el puente. (Hello de martin solveig). Se escuchan los primeros acordes de la divertida canción.

 **-Pero que mierd…?-** dice Lisa sorprendida, mientras veía a Rick sacudir su cabeza alegremente del otro lado de la pantalla.

 _I could stick around and get along with you, hello._

 _It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello._

 _You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party._

 _Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey._

Suenan las primeras letras de la canción y Lisa no sabe como reaccionar _. "Me toma el pelo éste Hunter…pero qué se ha creído el estúpido, le parece gracioso convertir mi tacnet en un boliche?"_ Pero hasta a ella le pareció divertida la idea. Aunque Lisa no lo pareciera era una chica joven y la música también le gustaba. Por suerte para Rick Hunter el capitán no se encontraba en el puente. Tal vez él ya lo sabía de antemano. Claudia tampoco estaba, había ido a buscar café. Cuando llegó se encontró con la sorpresa del trio bailando y festejando animadas mientras Lisa estaba inmóvil apoyada con ambos brazos en la consola.

 _Yeah I think you're cute, but I really think that you should know._

 _I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello._

 **\- Tiene toda la honda el teniente! si que sabe divertirse** –dice Sammie, moviéndose en su puesto-

 **-Si, me encanta esta canción**! **No lo retes Lisa, no seas mala onda** –dice Vanessa alzando los brazos-

- **Que divertido**! **Me dan ganas de salir chicas** –dice Kim- el puente se había transformado en una algarabía.

 **-Hunter que te crees que haces?**

 **\- decirte "Hola" a mi manera Lisa.** Respondió con una sonrisa estúpida.

 **-Sabes que está es una línea estrictamente militar y que…** Rick volvió a subir el volumen de la canción opacando la voz de Lisa. Claudia observaba la situación divertida. En el fondo sentía que a Lisa le había gustado la sorpresa pero que seguramente estaría lidiando en su interior con su sentido del deber, como siempre, cuando se trataba de algo divertido.

- **Rick! Rick! Cuantos años tienes? Dos acaso? O eres retrasado!.**

 **-Lisa, Lisa…cuantos años tienes 21? ó 80? Vamos relájate, está todo tranquilo...Ya lo apago.**

 **-Si, mejor apágalo Hunter!.** Y cortó la comunicación. En su interior ella también estaba bailando y se sentía de mejor humor y se había olvidado del dolor que estaba padeciendo, pero la actitud de Rick la dejo descolocada.

Claudia se acerca y le comenta: **-Tiene agallas no? Jaja. Parece que te propuso un juego y un cambio de estrategia.**

 **-uh, bueno entonces un cambio de estrategia será.**

Al otro día era Lisa quien no veía las horas de estar en el puente y tomar el control para mostrar a Rick la sorpresa que ella le tenia preparada.

 **-Sammie transmite las órdenes de despegue y las coordenadas al Teniente Hunter a través del ordenador sin contacto verbal ni visual, dale alguna escusa técnica.** Decía Lisa con un brillo misterioso en los ojos.

 **-A la orden comandante!-** respondió Sammie intuyendo que Lisa algo se traía entre manos-

Rick recibió las ordenes vía ordenador y las comunico a su escuadrón. _"Que diablos pasa? Seguro que fue lisa, para no verme o algo así, demasiada coincidencia después de mi show ayer. Bueno después de todo Lisa estuvo bastante light por el tacnet. No dicen que la música amansa las fieras jejeje, la pegaste Hunter, aunque la idea no era espantarla."_

 **-No se que pasa Delta 1 pero ya recibí las ordenes y estoy listo para despegar**. Dijo Rick y encendió los motores para salir de patrullaje.

Hacia media hora que el escuadrón Skull había partido, el Capitán se había retirado a su oficina ya que todo estaba en calma y Lisa aprovecho el momento. Pero antes decidió hablarle a su equipo.

- **Oigan me bien ustedes tres** –dirigiéndose a Kim, Sammie y Vanessa- **Si algo de esto sale de sus bocas les arrancaré los ojos!.**

 **-Sí, comandante Hayes!** Respondieron las tres al unísono- Claudia miraba a Lisa con cara de interrogación porque a ella no le había comentado lo que tenía en mente hacer.

- **Silencio por favor!** Les dijo Lisa- **voy abrir comunicación con el Skull 1.** Lisa enciende la pantalla y establece comunicación. Apreta "play" cuando lo ve a Rick y sonríe.

En la cabina del Skull 1 Rick reconoce los primeros acordes que se comienzan a escuchar

(Fuck you de Lily Allen)

 _Look inside,_

 _Look inside your tiny mind,_

 _Now look a bit harder_

 _Cause we're so uninspired,_

 _so sick and tired of all the_

 _hatred you harbor_

 _So you say_

 _It's not okay to be gay_

 _Well I think you're just evil_

 _You're just some racist who_

 _can't tie my laces_

 _Your point of view is medieval_

 _-_ **Que es esto Lisa?** Pregunta Claudia

 **-Un mensaje.** _"Me siento rara con mi nueva actitud desafiante…caliente se podría decir. Dije caliente?…me estoy juntando mucho con Claudia jajaj"._

 **-Lo estas seduciendo siguiéndole el juego ¿no? Muy lista chica!**

 _"Así que esta es tu respuesta Lisa…jajajjaja me está siguiendo el juego…no es una comadreja tan amargada, por lo visto tiene sentido del humor cuando quiere la muy perra"._ Pensó Rick

 _Fuck you (fuck you)_

 _Fuck you very, very much_

 _Cause we hate what you do_

 _And we hate your whole crew_

 _So please don't stay in touch_

Las integrantes del trio se muerden los codos para no decir una palabra pero empieza el cotorreo entre ellas.

 **-Psss, psss** –dice Kim en voz baja- **Miren a la Comandante, acaso está bailando?**

 **-Parece feliz-** dice Vanessa-

 **-Porque lo manda a la mierda al Teniente Hunter jajajaja-** Dice Sammie.

 **-No entienden nada ustedes!-** dice Vanessa- **es un código secreto entre ellos. Seguro tienen algo.**

 _Fuck you (fuck you)_

 _Fuck you very, very much_

 _Cause your words don't translate_

 _And it's getting quite late_

 _So please don't stay in touch_

Max pregunta **–Esa música viene de Delta 1 jefe? Mmm parece que tenemos romance en puerta aunque lo mande a la mierda con esa canción jajajaja**

 **-Gané porque me siguió el juego jeje**

 **-Creo que no se trata de ganar o perder, jefe…por qué todo entre ustedes tiene que ser una competencia?**

 **-Porque me gusta, Max.** _"y me calienta cuando me desafía"_ **–** pensó Rick-

Había sido una jornada entretenida en el puente. Todos estaban más relajados, más que nada Lisa y Rick que en el fondo de sus corazones se habían divertido con sus canciones y también con la transgresión de jugar a través de la red táctica.

Lisa llega a su camarote y observa al planeta Tierra. Sus preocupaciones acuden a ella cuando recuerda que debe tomar riendas en el asunto y hablar con su padre para ponerle fin a la guerra.

Llama al Capitán Gloval para acordar una entrevista personal y comunicarle sus ideas. Sin cambiarse el uniforme se recuesta en el sillón. Piensa en su relación con los hombres de su vida que nunca han sido fáciles. Su padre, Karl y ahora Rick. _"Menos mal que no tengo un hermano, ya estarías en el horno Lisa…No sé por qué pienso que papá me escuchará. Todavía tengo sensaciones que me han dejado algunos recuerdos, bien traumáticos y nada alegres, por cierto. Pero a qué le tengo miedo? A plantearle una situación bélica o a que me haga esas incomodas preguntas personales…o peor! que se meta más en mi vida "_

Su mente vuela hacia unos años atrás…

FLASHBACK

Lisa recordó una vez, cuando su padre la fue a buscar a la escuela. Hacia poco que era mujercita. Iba viajando en el asiento del acompañante escuchando Opps…I did it again ( Britney Spears), el hit adolescente de ese año. _"Cómo olvidar esa canción"_ pensaba Lisa. _"Me retrotrae a ese momento…papi…lo hiciste otra vez !"_

En el auto después de incomodos minutos en silencio, Lisa le pide goma de mascar a su papá.

 **\- Están en la guantera hija.** Lo que encontró Lisa además de la goma de mascar fueron un par de paquetes de toallitas que su padre llevaba allí.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?** Preguntó molesta.

 **-Para ti hija…por las dudas…**

 **-Arrhhh!** Gruñó Lisa, frustrada y avergonzada _. "Este viejo me hace pasar cada mal rato"_ **Padre ya déjame tranquila! Y no te metas más!** Le contestó.

 **-Ok, entendido**. Siguió manejando mientras ambos seguían en un silencio incomodo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Por la mañana temprano Lisa se dirige a la oficina del Capital Global y le plantea la necesidad de viajar ella misma a la Tierra y tratar el tema de la paz con los Zentraedis a la cual Global acepta. Ese sería tal vez su último día en el SDF-1, pues no estaba segura si su padre, el Almirante, le permitirá volver. Mas tarde, caminando por los pasillos piensa en Rick. _"no sé si te volveré a ver Rick, tal vez sea mejor así. En la situación en la que estamos no hay mucho futuro si no hacemos algo al respecto…"_

Rick va también caminando por los pasillos y se dirige al puente a dejar su reporte. Por su parte también piensa en Lisa con un estado de ánimo alegre y exaltado producto de su juego en el tacnet los días pasados. Se ríe para sus adentros y piensa _"que más ocultaras bajo esa coraza comadreja? Al menos ya sé que tienes sentido del humor. No sé por que los muchachos le temen tanto…a mi Lisa no me asusta, me intriga"._

Lisa llega al ascensor que la llevará al puente. Presiona el botón para poner en marcha el ascensor cuando ve a Rick que viene corriendo por el pasillo gritando que lo espere. Ella detiene el ascensor mientras Rick apura más el trote terminando su corrida de golpe. Uno de sus pies tropieza con el borde del piso del ascensor provocándole una caída directa hacia el cuerpo de Lisa. El envión de Rick los hace caer a los dos mientras la puerta se cierra tras ellos. Él estaba encima de ella, jadeando por el esfuerzo y tomándose un minuto para poder levantarse. Ambos se miraron, pero no estaban incómodos. Se sentían bien.

 **-Perdón Comandante yo…** titubea Rick al sentir los senos de Lisa bajo su cuerpo. No puede pensar. _"Qué fuerte que está…toda durita…si te agarra en la cama te hace pelota! No como Minmey que le falta entrenamiento y se cansa enseguida ¿Qué ropa interior tendrá puesta?..mmm… Quieto, quieto junior, no te emociones tanto que me tengo que poner de pie…no te voy a poder esconder con el uniforme de vuelo tan apretado"_

 **-Está bien Teniente, fue un accidente**. _"Ay dios, ay dios, así se siente tener un hombre encima, decí algo boba! debes estar toda colorada… lo siento respirar sobre mi…que linda sensación…mmm…que tal si lo beso? Total mañana no estaré aquí…no, mejor no"_ pensó.

Pero el impulso le ganó al pensamiento ya tenia sus labios posados en los de él. Rick tomó el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos y profundizó el beso. Una electricidad desconocida para ambos recorrió sus cuerpos. No querían parar de besarse, parecía que todo había pasado en una eternidad pero fueron segundos. Acaso se freno el tiempo? El ascensor se sacudió apenas avisándoles que habían llegado a destino. Se pararon lo más rápido que pudieron para acomodarse los uniformes. Se quedaron inmóviles y se miraron unos instantes con anhelo por tener que separarse. Cuando Rick decide que no había sido suficiente y con un golpe de su palma a la botonera, hace descender el ascensor nuevamente. Avanza sobre ella besándola haciendo que choque contra una de las paredes. Ambos se funden en un beso y abrazo desesperado. Ella sabiendo que tal vez no lo vería más. Rick apenas puede romper el beso para mirarla.

 **-Comandante…Lisa…me gustas, eres hermosa. Ahora mátame si quieres.** –Dijo con una sonrisa-

 **\- Rick, también me agradas…yo no se cómo decirlo…**

 **-Empecemos a salir juntos a ver que ocurre con nosotros -** propone Rick **\- a qué hora termina tu turno? Te busco y salimos a comer algo.**

 **-ok, está bien. Salgo a las 1800.**

 **-Hecho! Te veo hermosa!**

Lisa sintió que su cuerpo no pesaba nada, flotaba con cada paso que daba. Traía una cara de boba que se parecía más a una borracha. Rick por su lado se dio cuenta que lo que tenía con Lisa era muy fuerte. Ella era una mujer y no cualquier mujer! Si bien se habían besado antes cuando estuvieron atrapados en la nave Zentraedi, en ese entonces estaba enfrascado en Minmey. Esta vez se besaron sin mediar palabras, eran como dos polos magnéticos que se atraían, ni que decir de sus cuerpos con tantas sensaciones despertadas. Cuando estuvo encima de Lisa pensó en cómo sería hacerle el amor…él intuía en ella una pasión aprisionada y deseaba ser él quien la liberara.

Eran las 1800 y Rick espero a Lisa en el pasillo que llevaba al puente. Ambos estaban uniformados y decidieron que lo mejor era ir a cambiarse. Comenzaron su primera cita con un paseo en el parque mirador de la nave. Desde allí se podía observar toda la majestuosidad del Planeta Tierra.

Rick observó a Lisa embelesado. Ella estaba vestida con ropa civil como una chica de su edad, Jeans, remera y una campera liviana. Rick también estaba de jeans y remera.

Él decidió tomarla de la mano. El hecho de que Lisa no trajera puesto su uniforme hacia que Rick se sintiera más seguro con cada avance que hacía.

 **-vamos a sentarnos en esa banca, ¿Quieres?**

 **-Sí, dale.**

Estuvieron sentados en el parque alrededor de una hora hablando de sus vidas, conociéndose más. Pero hubo un momento que Lisa parecía perderse en sus pensamientos.

 **-Estas bien?** –le preguntó Rick-

 **-Rick tengo que contarte algo. No sé cómo lo tomarás...** _"Genial recién iniciamos nuestra relación y me tengo que ir…no a otra ciudad, ni a otro país…maldición por qué es tan difícil! Siempre mis amores incluyen millones de kilómetros de distancia…de mi cachufleta, cielos no me puedo deshacer de esa palabra"_

 **-¿Si?** – _"Cagaste Hunter, por fin te decides y ésta tiene un amante escondido por ahí…y encima es celoso…o al revés. Tendrá novio y yo seré el amante?"_

 **-Me voy mañana. Regreso a la Tierra en una misión. Voy a intentar convencer al Alto mando del cese el fuego y el inicio de conversaciones de paz con los Zentraedis. Esta guerra tiene que terminar, Rick…**

Rick se queda en silencio, sorprendido por la revelación de Lisa

 **-Por qué tu, Lisa? –** En tono de preocupación y desilusión-

 **-Porque yo soy quien de primera mano conoce más a los Zentraedis, además soy la Primer oficial del SDF-1 y la hija de unos de los miembros del Alto mando. Debo detener esto Rick, sino no habrá futuro para nosotros ni para nadie.**

 **-Pero fuiste con Global y no le dieron importancia a tus informes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu regreso cambiara las cosas?**

 **\- Esta vez será diferente. Convenceré a mi padre. Es él quien se enfrentará al resto.** Lo mira a Rick, le toma la mano y le dice- **Debes confiar en mi…volveré a ti como sea. Es una promesa.**

 **-Te estaré esperando y si no vuelves te iré a buscar, es una promesa!**

 **-Gracias Rick!** Él la sorprende con un beso apasionado de despedida.

 **-¿Le contarás a tu padre sobre mi?**

 _"justo lo que no quería hacer con mi padre, charlar acerca de cuestiones personales. Que pasa si decide mandarlo a Rick al otro lado de la galaxia? porque Marte ya nos queda cerca"._

 **-Si, claro Rick. Le contaré a quien no solamente es mi padre, sino también el Almirante de las fuerzas que me enamoré del piloto más insubordinado y boca floja que conocí en mi vida. Que me insulta y se hace el DJ a través del tacnet …**

 **-estas siendo irónica Hayes?**

 **-Sólo digo, ponte en mi lugar Hunter!**

 **-Ah, no soy tan buen candidato para ti? Se que mi comportamiento deja mucho que desear pero tengo unos genes buenísimos. Mira que buen mozo soy… y mis ojos una preciosura! Solo muéstrale una foto a tu viejo… Las fotos no hablan Lisa, no te haré quedar mal. Además vera que tendrá unos nietos muy lindos jeje**

 **A Lisa se le subieron todos los tonos de rojos al rostro**. _"realmente está loco! Si y de remate…piensa tomar la misma actitud desafiante que tiene conmigo, con mi padre!…lo de Karl es un poroto al lado de lo que me espera con Rick. Voy a terminar siendo la virgen del espacio culpa de éstos hombres"._

 **-Vas a ver cómo me lo meto en el bolsillo enseguida. Le voy a decir cuantos nietos quiere Almirante? Y me dice cinco. A la orden Señor, voy a cumplir con la misión!**

 **-Tu si que estas loco, además yo nunca hable de hijos. No te parece demasiado prematuro Hunter?**

Rick hace como que no la escucha y dice **Yo quiero siete hijos, no más** _-_ le dice queriendo bromear con ella llevando el ridículo asunto a la exageración-

 **-esta conversación se está yendo al carajo, puedes hablar en serio?** _–_ le responde Lisa también en tono de broma- **Hacerte el tonto no va a hacer que me quede.**

 **-Tienes razón, no perdamos el tiempo. ¿Tu camarote o el mío? Digo si van a ser siete, mejor empezar ahora…tu cuantos años tien…**

Lisa lo silencio con un beso y le pidió que la abrazara en un tono melancólico. Casi arrastrando las palabras con angustia…

Bromear era una de las formas en las que Rick manejaba su ansiedad. La tristeza de Lisa lo conmovió en lo más profundo haciendo querer protegerla de todo.

 **-Todo va a estar bien Lisa, te lo prometo. Te voy a cuidar. No siempre tienes que ser fuerte, puedes llorar si lo deseas.**

A pesar de que le quedaban pocas horas a bordo del SDF-1 Lisa estaba tranquila sabiendo que por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo podía ser ella al lado de Rick Hunter.

Al día siguiente, Rick la esperaba en la puerta de su camarote. No quería desperdiciar ni un minuto más sin ella hasta que abordara su transbordador. Desayunaron en la cafetería de oficiales y se fueron caminando juntos al hangar. Max y otros pilotos serían la escolta del convoy.

Rick se acercó a Max que ya estaba pronto para subirse a su VT y le dijo **–Cuídala por mi Max.**

 **-No se preocupe jefe, así lo haré** \- Mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

A la media hora de iniciar el vuelo el convoy fue emboscado por naves rebeldes de Khyron. Rick acudió inmediatamente como refuerzo en el Skull 1 equipado con un Fast pack. Las naves enemigas fueron reducidas y el transbordador siguió su viaje, esta vez con Rick Hunter de escolta.

Lisa establece comunicación con Rick para despedirse antes de entrar en la atmosfera terrestre.

 **-Rick, nos vemos pronto…**

 **-Lisa, mira por la ventanilla, tengo un mensaje para ti.**

Rick transmite un mensaje en código Morse con las luces de su VT.

 **Lisa—cuídate—te—voy—a—extrañar—regresa—pronto—te—quiero—Rick**

Rick le hace la venia militar y gira de regreso al SDF-1.

Lisa siente una sensación cálida en su corazón que le da esperanzas de un futuro mejor por el cual vale la pena luchar.

En el transbordador ya se sienten las vibraciones de la entrada a la atmosfera. Deja los pensamientos para Rick en el espacio porque ahora debe concentrarse en la misión que tiene por delante y cómo va a enfrentar a su padre …

 _"Papá por qué la vida fue tan dura con nosotros? Me doy cuenta que fui tan egoísta en pensar que no solo yo había perdido a mamá, sino que tú también. Criar a una hija y enseñarle las cosas de mujeres nunca tiene que haber estado en tus planes"_. Pensaba Lisa mientras el transbordador estaba a solo 10 minutos de aterrizar en la pista de la Base Alaska.

Mientras posaba su mirada en la ventanilla recordó cuan orgulloso estaba él cuando Lisa egreso con honores de la Academia Militar, todo volvió a estar bien entre ellos, hasta que la volvió a cagar el día que la nombraban oficialmente como parte de la tripulación del SDF-1…

FLASHBACK

Era un hermoso día soleado de abril. Lisa pidió ser asignada a la rama espacial de la UN. Con sus antecedentes y demás no iba a tardar tal asignación. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma y de sus propios méritos, todo sin la intervención del Almirante. _"Hasta que metió sus narices"._ Pensó Lisa. Estaba en su cuarto de la Base en Macross, vestida de civil, de fondo posaba majestuosa la nave espacial SDF-1 de la cual se había enterado recientemente que sería su Primer Oficial. En un par de horas comenzaría la ceremonia para la presentación de los oficiales y el bautismo de la nave. Lisa estaba esperando en su cuarto porque debía llegar el que sería su uniforme y debía asistir al acto vestida con él. No tenia ni idea cómo sería porque sabía que eran diseños completamente nuevos dignos de una rama nueva militar, la UN SPACY.

La alegría estaba en su espíritu, pero no del todo en su cuerpo. Estaba en el peor momento de su periodo, con el pico máximo de su sangrado y con unos calambres que parecían que dos equipos de cinchada tironeaban de sus ovarios, compitiendo por saber quien se los arrancaría primero. _"Espero que la ceremonia no dure demasiado y que no me den ganas de correr al baño. Que suerte la mía! Mi papá y mi periodo parecen hermanos gemelos. Son inoportunos, molestos, irritantes, me sacan un humor de la puta madre…"_ estaba pensando mientras alguien toca a su puerta.

 **-Hija, Lisa. Soy tu padre. ¿Puedo pasar?**

 _"Hablando de Roma"_ pensó Lisa y le abrió la puerta. El Almirante estaba vestido con el uniforme de gala y traía un porta traje oscuro con percha. Lisa miraba con expectativa. No se podía ver en el interior del envase pero se imaginaba que era su uniforme. La excitación la consumía, pues con ese traje que ella portaría orgullosa daría órdenes a sus subalternos y asistiría a las reuniones del Alto Mando.

 **-A que no sabes lo que traigo aquí?** –dijo con una sonrisa su padre-

 **-Mi uniforme!** Lisa pegó un salto de alegría. Y corrió a sacárselo de las manos. Abrazó feliz a su papá. **Gracias papi!**

 **-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Lizzy. Lo hice confeccionar especialmente.** **Elegí el color blanco porque inspira respeto en los subalternos** ** _._** **Te hará resaltar entre todos.** _"Aparte que simboliza la pureza…como una novia que camina hacia el altar virgen"_ –pensó el Almirante.

Cuando lo vio, Lisa no sabía si llorar o arrancarle la cabeza a su padre. Se quedó congelada en shock. _"Blanco!? Blanco? BLANCO! ¿Papá en que estabas pensando?_ _ **-**_ _la puta madre, la concha de la lora, maldición. Viejo de mierda, porqué siempre me cagas la vida! De blanco y yo con mi puto periodo de mierda siendo el objetivo de todas las miradas, la hija del Almirante, la Primer Oficial, la chica 10!…creo que me voy a desmayar…o por qué mejor no me pego un tiro!"_

Donald miraba desconcertado a su hija que había quedado muda súbitamente con el uniforme entre sus manos. _"¿qué paso? No le gustará? Cuando era niña siempre me pedía que le comprara vestidos blancos. ¿Que cambio? Quien entiende a las mujeres!"_

 **-Gracias Almirante** _\- dijo secamente-_ **Se puede retirar? me voy a cambiar** _"Con esto voy a tener que usar pañales no toallitas…agrégale a esto que tampoco sabes cuando te va a venir jajajaj bienvenida al mundo de las pesadillas de Lisa Hayes"_

 **-Ok. Nos vemos Lizzy** _._ Donald cerro la puerta de la habitación y pensó _"Se habrá molestado por algo que dije? Siempre me sale con lo del rango cuando se enoja, vaya uno a saber"_

Lisa se quedo pensativa sentada en borde de su cama. Tratando de resolver el mayor dilema de su vida hasta ahora, cómo haría para llevar puesto su nuevo, impecable, reluciente uniforme blanco los días de la _Masacre de Texas_ sin perder la dignidad en el intento. Fuera de esos "días" pasaría a ser la novia virgen del SDF-1 _"ay papá! Que ganas de matarte tengo!"_

FIN FLASHBACK

A Lisa el recuerdo la hizo sonreír. Nunca iba a estar relajada los días complicados en su uniforme pero su padre tenía razón en cuanto al blanco. Nada asusta más a los hombres que una mujer de blanco, virgen y al mando.

Mientras tanto, Donald estaba parado en la pista de aterrizaje a pesar del viento frío de Alaska, esperando que el avión que traía a Lisa de regreso aterrizara. El anhelo de volver abrazar a Lisa como lo hacia antes le acercó recuerdos a su mente…

FLASHBACK

Sarah recibió la triste noticia de su enfermedad y sabia que tenia una larga lucha por delante. Lisa tenia 5 años para 6 en ese entonces. Su madre lucho 3 años en mientras se consumía poco a poco. Con el tratamiento debía ausentarse de su casa, no quería que Lisa la viera tan desmejorada. Donald trataba de sacar licencia esos días complicados para estar con la niña. Fue en ese entonces que padre e hija eran inseparables. Lisa estaba en la edad en la cual todo era princesas y reinos encantados. Su padre se había convertido en su príncipe.

 **\- Ta, ta, ta, tannn…ahí viene mi príncipe encantador a rescatarme!** _-_ decía la pequeña, mientras su padre aparecía con su traje de gala y un mantel rojo de navidad haciendo de capa. El era su héroe.

Un día su papá llegó a casa después de una larga ausencia trayendo con él una muñeca de trapo de largas trenzas rojas.

 **-Lizzy te traje una amiguita** \- le dijo.

 **-A ver papito! Qué linda!** \- Lisa la tomó entre sus manos y la abrazó.

 **-Es para que duermas con ella y te acompañe cuando papá o mamá no estén.**

 **-Me encanta papi. Es muy suavecita.**

 **-Vamos a ponerle nombre!** \- dijo Lisa.

 **-Nómbrala tu, es tuya hija.**

 **-No papi los dos!.**

 **-No se…no se me ocurre….** Donald observó a su pequeña de 6 años con esos ojos tiernos llenos de alegría, abrazando a su muñeca. Se le ocurrió llamarla Dulcita, dulce como Lisa. **Dulcita, te parece?**

 **-Sí! Dulcita me gusta.**

FIN FLASHBACK

 _"En donde nos perdimos Lizzy?"_ pensó Donald, mientras recordaba a su pequeña. _"Amo ésta mujer en que te has convertido pero extraño a mi princesa y también extraño ser su príncipe…ya casi no me hablas si no es acerca del deber, ja! Nadie en la Milicia cree que Lisa alguna vez jugó con muñecas. Se imaginan que jugaba con los G. …no mi Lizzy era una pequeña encantadora y maternal con sus mascotas y muñecas…te extraño tanto hija…me encantaría que sentaras cabeza y me hagas abuelo…se me fue un poco la mano con Karl, lo admito…pero es hora que encuentres a alguien y seas feliz"_

Podrán Lisa y su padre entenderse?. Le contará acerca de Rick?

Donald debe asumir que Lisa creció. Él no sabe cómo llevar una relación de padre-hija adulta y ante tal incertidumbre ambos prefieren la distancia, pero como dice un dicho ingles "la sangre es más espesa que el agua"…

Continuara…


	3. de las muñecas al Tacnet parte III

Robotech no me pertenece, ni me importa ;) la verdadera obra de arte es Macross

CAPITULO 1

DE LAS MUÑECAS AL TACNET

Parte III

 **Notas del autor:**

Espero no aburrir con ésta introducción, pero creo que es necesaria a los fines de que vivan la experiencia del personaje y de paso quiero mostrarles qué observamos los psicólogos ;)

El titulo del capitulo hace referencia al crecimiento de Lisa (flashbacks de su niñez que marcaron lo que es ella hoy) Pienso dividir los capítulos en los distintos momentos de Lisa como mujer. No son tanto momentos cronológicos como psicológicos. Ya se los iré revelando.

Se que en mi historia Donald parece un hombre distinto al de la serie, pero no! Yo solo estoy contando la misma historia desde sus adentros. Lo que vimos fue la cascara. A veces las personas más sensibles son las que nos parecen más duras. Eso aplica también para Lisa.

En este punto es donde me abro un poco de la serie porque como ya saben Rick ya esta con Lisa pero Minmey sigue merodeando. Me divertí mucho escribiendo, espero que ustedes también lo hagan. Un abrazo! Jo

 _"PENSAMIENTOS"_

 **Diálogos**

El trasbordador aterrizo en la gélida pista de la Base Alaska. Como era una costumbre entre ellos desde hace algún tiempo, Lisa Hayes saludo formalmente al Almirante, su padre. Donald moría de ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla. Primero por haberla creído muerta en el espacio y luego la incertidumbre de la guerra que se desataba a millones de kilómetros de distancia. _"Y yo sin poder protegerla"_ \- pensaba todos los días que siguieron desde el salto trasposicional.

 **-Vamos adentro por una taza de café caliente hija, hace frio**. Le dijo mientras traía a Lisa abrazada por el costado.

 **-Almirante, antes que nada…creo que no debemos dejar que nuestras cuestiones personales se interpongan en el deber, estamos ante una guerra que supera la imaginación y**...Donald la interrumpe.

 **-Lisa…Lizzy…yo pienso que es al revés. No dejemos que el deber se interponga en nuestra relación de padre e hija. Hay momentos en que quiero volver a ser tu padre y no tu superior. Eres lo único valioso que tengo en el mundo.**

 _"maldita sea!…odio cuando se pone sentimental…no sé cómo actuar. Si dejo que se acerque demasiado me va a correr a Rick como lo hizo con Karl…te quiero papá pero esta vez hay alguien más en mi vida y no quiero que le cortes las bolas ni que lo alejes de mi cachufleta"_

Lisa no responde nada, pues sus respuestas ya estaban en su cabeza. Ante su silencio su padre le pide que le dé un abrazo que ella no negó. El se dio cuenta que ambos lo necesitaban. Ambos viajaron en el tiempo donde todo era tan simple. _"mi pequeña dulce"_ pensó Donald hasta que sintió sus pechos ya crecidos contra su torso, era algo que le costaba asumir desde aquel día en que se hizo señorita…el crecimiento de Lisa. Ella por otra parte pensó _"papito, por qué tenes que espantar a los nenes que quieren hacer a tu hijita feliz?"_ Ambos rompieron el abrazo. Si bien se sintió correcto, no estaban del todo cómodos con la situación.

 **-Ven, vamos a mi oficina. Se que has venido por un asunto oficial, infórmeme Comandante Hayes.**

 **-A la orden Almirante.**

Si, así seguía siendo su relación. El rango siempre los ponía a salvo de ellos mismos.

Días pasaron desde la llegada de Lisa a Base Alaska, le había sido asignado un puesto en el centro de comunicaciones. Observando los ítems móviles en la pantalla de su consola no pudo evitar volar con su pensamiento hacia el SDF-1. Extrañaba a todos, especialmente a Rick. No sabia nada de ellos, solo que orbitaban la Tierra a la espera…

 **-Comandante Hayes venga un momento**. La llamo el Almirante. Lisa lo siguió. Tomaron los ascensores y descendieron en lo profundo de un conducto inmenso, mientras viajaban Donald la observaba con admiración.

 _"Es hermosa mi hija…tendrá algún novio? Ojala sea militar…así lo podré asimilar mejor al bastardo. Quieto!... Quieto Donald la ultima vez que pensaste eso no salió bien para nadie…que diablos estoy pensando! Como seré abuelo si nadie toca a Lisa…por obra del Espíritu Santo tal vez?"_ sacude su cabeza como queriendo sacarse los pensamientos. _"Tengo que dejar el papel de guardián de cachufletas y ser un padre más moderno…sí, eso es! Me hare el padre superado y le pregunto!"_

 ** _-_** **Lizzy cómo va tu vida personal allá en el SDF-1? Tienes amigos?** _"bien, me salió muy bien. Quien lo creería Donald…padre moderno y abierto"_

 _"Alerta roja, alerta roja…me disparó LA pregunta"-_ pensó Lisa

 _"evasión! , evasión"_

 **-Si, ya la conoces a Claudia y a las chicas del puente** " _Logramos evadir el objeto destructivo, estén alertas en sus puestos ante nueva amenaza"_

 **-Ajá** –Respondió Donald. _"tengo que ser más específico"_

 **\- Bueno, y que hay de un novio? No estas saliendo con nadie?**

 _"ALERTA MAXIMA, ALERTA MAXIMA! EL ENEMIGO LANZÓ UNA ATOMICA!"_

 **-Papá, bueno yo…em…tengo un amigo especial…em…estamos recién saliendo. Con todo esto de la guerra, ya sabes…** _"hazle saber que no hay sexo, repito NO HAY SEXO! Para dejarlo tranquilo"_ **es difícil tener tiempo y todo para vernos…**

 **-Entiendo** –" _Viste Donald, te contestó jajaja estoy feliz después de todo tiene a alguien!...momento no tanta algarabía! Que tal si es un hippie anti-militar o un rockero todo tatuado, una estrella del porno o tiene mi edad?…siguiente pregunta, soy su papá necesito saberlo"_

 _"Tranquila, tranquila Hayes…vengo llevando bastante bien el interrogatorio. Soy un as para esquivar los misiles que me tira mi padre jeje…solo sigue así, no des información de más ni de menos"_

 **-A qué se dedica? Es militar?**

 _"Bueno, después de todo creo que la respuesta le va a agradar"_ – **Si, papá.**

Donald suelta un suspiro aliviado. Y suelta una cálida sonrisa. Lisa lo nota y continúa. **Es piloto de combate…**

Donald se quedo helado en su lugar. Si había tipos hijos de puta, esos eran los pilotos. Años de escucharlos conversar en los vestidores no solo de sus proezas de vuelo, sino también sexuales, no le daba ninguna tranquilidad. Ellos consumían, respiraban y vivían de la adrenalina en los cielos y necesitaban una buena descarga, un cable a tierra que siempre, SIEMPRE era el SEXO… _"no, no mejor ni pensarlo que la descarga de la lujuria de ese piloto era su propia Lizzy…voy a tener que hablar mas seguido con ella y averiguar quién es ese muchacho. Por ahora voy a darle un respiro a Lisa."_

Lisa observó cómo su padre de repente palideció ante la revelación de que el objeto de su afecto se subía a los aviones. _"y ahora que se trae, por qué se quedó callado?…demasiado por hoy"_

El ascensor se detuvo haciéndoles notar que habían arribado a destino.

 **-Me gusto hablar contigo Lisa de padre a hija. Luego seguimos con esos temas. Ahora quiero enseñarte algo. Sígueme.** Ella asintió con la cabeza. _"menos mal que se terminó la tortura"_

 **-Mira esto Lisa, es nuestra arma secreta y la mayor esperanza de la humanidad, El Gran Cañón. Lo vamos a disparar en contra de la flota Zentraedi y los venceremos. El SDF-1 servirá de señuelo…**

 **-No! Papá, los Zentraedis son una raza puramente bélica no tendremos chances. No tienes idea a lo que nos enfrentamos! Por otra parte creo que si les mostramos que existe una manera de vivir diferente que no sea la guerra tendremos una chance de sobrevivir…entre sus propias filas hay quienes han desertado y quieren ser parte de nuestra sociedad.**

 **-Siento que no estoy hablando con un oficial militar, sino con una reportera cualquiera. Me extraña Lisa lo que estas diciendo!** Donald le respondió enojado.

 **-Almirante! Por favor cometerán un error! al disparar esta cosa solo logrará provocarlos y destruirnos.** Dijo Lisa en un tono de voz que denotaba mucha angustia. Su misión se había ido por el inodoro y ella estaría al final lejos de sus compañeros de armas.

 **-Permiso para retirarme Almirante** –Dijo Lisa ofendida y ya sobre sus pasos hacia el ascensor dejando a su padre atrás.

 _"Mujeres, cuando llega la hora reculan como niñas. A pesar de que Lisa es una excelente oficial, somos los hombres los que estamos hechos para disparar jeje"_ Donald se rió de su ocurrencia con doble sentido.

Mientras en el espacio la flota de Dolza finalizaba el salto de transposición alrededor del planeta Tierra. Eran millones de naves apuntando amenazantes. Tanto en el SDF-1 como en todas las estaciones de defensa de la tierra se encendieron las alertas máximas ante un inminente ataque extraterrestre.

El Capitán Gloval convocó urgente una reunión con el zentraedi Exedor, el líder de pilotos Rick Hunter, Max Sterling y su esposa Zentraedi entre otros, para tratar la estrategia a seguir, ya ni siquiera para vencer a sus enemigos, tan solo se trataba de sobrevivir.

Por el impacto que había tenido el canto de Minmey entre los alienígenas se decidió que podía ser un elemento importante de shock y distracción que podrían aprovechar a su favor.

Terminada la reunión se ordenó a los pilotos y demás militares estar preparados para el llamado a la batalla. Rick se estaba terminando de cambiar en su habitación cuando apareció ella…

 **-Minmey** –dijo con cara de estúpido-

 **-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Rick…creo que desde que estuviste internado**. Se le acerca lentamente, mientras él se queda allí parado. Ella era consciente del efecto que tenia en los hombres, más ahora que se había hecho las tetas. Miraba divertida como a Rick se le iban los ojos…

 **-Qué miras picaron? Por que no saludas a las gemelas? Gemelas les presento a Rick un viejo amigo, Rick estas son las gemelas.** Alzando cada pecho con sus manos.

 **-Hola, co-como están**. Rick sacudió su cabeza para sacarse los pensamientos obscenos, tragó saliva y pensó _"cuatro meses, cuatro meses hace que no me doy un gustito con una gatita"_ **Que, que estas haciendo acá Minmey?**

 **-Que crees tontito?** Le dijo acercándose al oído y hablándole en voz baja. **Te voy a dar el revolcón de la buena suerte jjijiji.**

 **-Minmey, yo…te lo agradezco, pero…** _"que? Le vas a decir que hay otra persona? Si que eres tonto Hunter!. Lisa todavía no te la entregó, no sería la primera vez que te volteas a Minmey, además es tu amiga y te quiere hacer el favor…de pulirte el sable antes de la batalla…ya fue que me haga el favorcito…total pienso en Lisa y de paso le doy tuca a ella también"_

Rick se baja el cierre del ajustado traje de vuelo, que dicho sea de paso estaba más ajustado en los pantalones, y Minmey lo empuja hasta la cama montándoselo.

 **-Quee?** Dice él **\- No traes bragas?**

 **-Me vine preparada jijijiji pero no te acabes dentro zorrito.**

Empiezan a sonar las alertas en toda la nave. Rick le dice a Minmey que estaba ya cabalgando sobre el **–rápido, más rápido sácame un rapidito ahhhhhh, ahhhh Que hija de puta!**

Minmey termina el trabajo manualmente. **–Como una profesional!** Dice Rick aliviado. **Gracias hermosa!**

 **-Para eso están los amigos** , le dice guiñándole un ojo y luego le da un beso en la mejilla a Rick.

Cuando ambos están por irse de la habitación observan un resplandor que entra por la ventanilla. Se acercan a observar y Minmey dice

- **Que lindo! Fuegos artificiales Yipi!** Mientras aplaude.

Rick la toma de los hombros y la sacude queriéndola hacer reaccionar. **Lo que tienes de sexy lo tienes de tonta! Están destruyendo la Tierra, nuestro hogar!**. Le decía Rick apretando los dientes de rabia.

 _"Uy, que cagada! y yo que pensaba en cantar en las Vegas"_

Rick se va corriendo dirigiéndose al hangar dejando atrás a Minmey. Y ahora lo invade un pensamiento sobre Lisa y toda la destrucción de la que le toco ser testigo. _"la puta madre, zentraedis hijos de una re mil putas, liquidaron la Tierra y a Lisa…las van a pagar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga soretes!"_

Todos los pilotos están en sus VT esperando las coordenadas y ordenes de vuelo. Rick baja la carlinga de su Skull, la rabia lo invade.

Desde base Alaska ven como la superficie es arrasada en el primer ataque de la flota de Dolza. Y preparan el disparo del Gran Cañón que resulta en una respuesta más agresiva y dirigida en el punto de origen del disparo. La mayoría del personal de la base resultan muertos o heridos. Donald Hayes yace en el piso por un golpe que le provocó una pieza de mampostería, pero está entero y consiente a diferencia de otros a su alrededor.

Lisa Hayes también está herida y golpeada mientras observa el caos alrededor. Algunas consolas se incendiaron quemando a sus operadores, haciendo que el lugar oliera a la parrillada tradicional del 4 de julio.

Rick Hunter sigue dando pelea hasta que se ve rodeado de misiles que trata de esquivar. Evade la mayoría hasta que un par lo alcanzan golpeando al Skull-1 y dejándolo a la deriva de la orbita terrestre con él inconsciente.

Rick escucha como un eco en su mente que estaba en blanco. Comienza a reaccionar y escucha la canción de Minmey sonando en su consola. _"Estoy vivo la concha de la lora"_ Chequea los controles y nota que la gravedad de la Tierra lo está atrayendo. Acciona los escudos protectores y espera el descenso. Una vez en el cielo terrestre no puede reconocer el paisaje árido y humeante que ahora reinaba en la superficie. Nota en las coordenadas que se encuentra cerca de lo que había sido Canadá y detecta una señal muy débil. Trata de sintonizarla para oírla más claramente. Según su instrumental provenía de Base Alaska.

Lisa desde su consola en la Base intenta contactar a quien sea que haya sobrevivido la tragedia.

 **-Aquí Base Alaska, soy la Comandante Hayes hay alguien ahí?** Repitió el mensaje varias veces y solo se escuchaba el ruido de la estática hasta que…

 **-Lisa! Lisa eres tu?**

 _"No puede ser"_ –pensó ella. **Es…Rick!**

 **-Pásame tu ubicación exacta para buscarte mi amor!**

 **-No! Olvídalo Hunter! Estoy a un par de km bajo tierra no lo lograrás.**

 **-Hayes te vino el periodo o qué? Te dije que te voy a buscar y eso haré. No te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente.** Lisa inicia la transmisión de las coordenadas y no puede creer que Rick sea quien venga por ella. Por unos segundos se permite recostarse en la silla para estirarse después de tanta tensión. Cuando de repente escucha el _Bip Bip_ de una comunicación interna entrante.

 **-Aquí el Almirante Hayes a quien me escuche, diríjase hacia las naves de evacuación! Lisa, hija si me estas escuchando…**

 **-Papá! Estas vivo! Cuanto me alegro**

 **-Lisa no hay tiempo que perder, esto está por estallar, morirás sepultada.**

 **-Papá estoy atrapada! no puedo abrir las puertas manualmente.**

 **-Voy para allá a buscarte!.**

 **-NO! No lo hagas. Sube a tu nave inmediatamente! Tú eres de gran importancia para la humanidad ahora y además viene por mi un piloto** _"Piloto?"_ mientras Donald piensa que ingresó una palabra nueva a su diccionario de sinónimos Piloto=Moscardón lujurioso **en su VT a rescatarme. Voy a estar bien! Te amo papá!**

 **-Ok, Lizzy. Te amo hija. Cuídate!**

 **-Espera papá! Antes quería decirte que el amor de mi vida, ese nombre que aun ignoras, se llama Teniente Richard Hunter.**

Donald se sorprende ante la revelación inesperada que le hace su hija. Pero entiende que es en los momentos desesperados que los sentimientos se sinceran y las verdades fluyen por más que sean un nuevo grano el culo que amenaza con crecer, crecer hasta hacerse más doloroso cada día. Un gran grano en su chato culo de Almirante que a partir de ahora tenía nombre: Richard Hunter.

Rick llega hasta donde se encuentra Lisa con su VT en modo guardián y abre un boquete con los láseres de su aeronave a través del grueso muro que lo separa de ella. Se encuentran y ambos corren al encuentro del otro. Se abrazan desesperadamente y se besan apasionadamente pero deber romper súbitamente los gestos de amor porque la Base amenaza con colapsar. Rick sube a Lisa y la sienta arriba de él. Ella lo mira y le dice

 **-No te emociones Hunter!** con una sonrisa. Él también le sonríe en respuesta.

 **-Sostente fuerte que aquí vamos.**

Rick detiene el avión en un terreno plano mirando el horizonte. Desde esa posición se podían divisar algunos focos de batalla destellando en el cielo.

 **-Me pregunto si habrá sobrevivientes o si el SDF-1 lo logró. Dijo Lisa.**

 **-Y qué si somos los únicos Lisa, no sería tan malo después de todo. En especial para mí.**

 **-Por?**

 **-Porque bueno…mira a tu alrededor…tenemos un gran trabajo por delante para repoblar la Tierra.** Dijo con un gesto de travieso.

 **-Rick!**

 **-Seria un sacrificio terrible para este pobre piloto pero en fin…dejemos de perder el tiempo y comencemos ahora mismo!** _"pero si hace unas horas estuviste con Minmey…si pero estar cerca de Lisa me hizo recordar las ganas que le tengo…a ver si con esta escusa se anima…ni que fuera virgen! JA! Mis bolas…hay que celebrar que estamos vivos…a Lis le va a gustar esta experiencia"_

 **-Rick escúchame!** Las manos de Rick estaban como pulpo por todo el cuerpo de Lisa _–"no hay caso cuando se pone caliente no escucha…bueno casi nunca escucha…pero qué cosa! Tiene la fijación puesta ahí…ya sé hay información que lo va a enfriar un poquito"_

Rick pensaba que posición era mejor para ensartar a Lisa, mientras observaba el espacio reducido de su cabina **-Lisa traes ropa interior? Por que sino…**

 **-Rick! No somos los únicos, mi padre sobrevivió al ataque. Y antes de despedirme le dije que estábamos juntos.**

Se le deformo la cara y no solo se le cayó el ánimo con la noticia…

 _"que hijo de puta el viejo, ahora sí que estoy muerto. Sobrevivir con la mujer de tu vida y tu suegro! Esto sí que es el apocalipsis! Dos Hayes…no, no, no. Ya veo que el viejo supervisa y pone horarios para que este con Lisa. A mi hija la tocas para reproducción nomas Hunter, ni se te ocurra para diversión…"_ El piloto se imaginaba la voz de ultratumba del Almirante diciéndole esas exactas palabras, temblaba con todos los pensamientos. _"se imaginaba siendo un esclavo reproductor para prolongar el orgulloso árbol genealógico de los Hayes, en lugar de un esclavo sexual como en sus fantasías"_

 **-Lisa, Lisa amor! tu papi no tiene que venir con nosotros…mira no hay ni siquiera un arbusto donde podemos jugar al ginecólogo o al bombero que viene a rescatarte. Cómo haremos para tener intimidad? Bueno ok, ok puede mirar de lejos con binoculares…**

 **-Que dices Rick! Basta ya con todas las locuras que estas diciendo.** _"me dan ganas de morirme, la verdad que sobrevivir aquí sin nada que hacer, con el cachondo de Rick y el castrador de mi papá no sé con cual de los dos quedarme. Si me quedo con Rick me va a convertir en una vaca reproductora…voy vivir gorda de embarazo en embarazo…Si elijo estar con mi papá en breve me pegare un tiro por el aburrimiento…que pesadilla!"_

 **-Ahora si me ofendi! Solo quería que celebremos estar vivos Lisa, no es para que te enojes!. Ni que fueras virgen todavía! Seguro el banana de Karl te sacudía la cacerola de lo lindo, por eso te duro la calentura por el finado tantos"**

Lisa le dio una bofetada. Estaba dolida por las palabras de Rick, siempre escupía alguna barbaridad con su bocota. Rick se dio cuenta que fue demasiado lejos con ese comentario.

 **-Perdón Lisa-** dijo arrepentido y la abrazó.

 **-Es que lo único en lo que piensas es en coger? Estúpido!** Dijo llorando.

Él la sintió tan frágil en sus brazos que se olvido la discusión, sus deseos sexuales y se propuso poder calmar su angustia con amor. Sintió que la estaba acosando y que tal vez había cosas que ignoraba de ella, era evidente que no estaba preparada. Y debía tener en claro que tampoco era Minmey, ni Meredith, ni Marie Ann, etc,etc…pensó nunca tuvo nada serio con ninguna de las mujeres con la que estuvo…Era alumno de su hermano mayor Roy, tendría que aprender a ser diferente para Lisa. Como Roy lo fue para Claudia.

Rick levanto suavemente el mentón de Lisa para rozarla apenas con sus labios. Debía atreverse a sentir una mujer en lugar de avanzar cuan huracán sobre una ciudad indefensa. Sintió su aroma mezclado con su perfume, se llenó los sentidos. Aumento la presión de sus labios posados sobre los de ella y le murmuro que todo estaría bien. Él estaba para protegerla. Lisa abrió lentamente su boca para dejarlo entrar, se besaron muy despacio pero alertas a las sensaciones. Lisa tomó su mano y la llevó al pecho de ella invitándolo a acariciarla. No escuchaba su mente sino los repiques constantes de su corazón cada vez más acelerado. El se sentía embobado porque todo su cuerpo la estaba sintiendo, no solamente Junior. La verdad emergía desde lo más profundo de su ser…estaba enamorado de Lisa Hayes.

La magia del momento fue interrumpida por la silueta gigante del SDF-1 que descendía en el horizonte trayendo con ella una melodía conocida, la de Minmey, anunciando que al menos el SDF-1 junto con la ciudad Macross habían sobrevivido.

 **Notas del final del Capitulo:**

Espero sepan digerir los pensamientos en crudo de los personajes (vocabulario obsceno, sexuales etc) la mente es así chicos, es privada y de uno. Solo que aquí los pensamientos de nuestros personajes son transparentes, puede que choque. No sé hacerlo de otra manera Mea Culpa! mi profesión me condena!

Decidí dejar vivir a Donald porque me pareció terrible que Lisa no llegara a reconciliarse con su padre, al menos antes de morir. Como psicóloga que soy quiero ver este tema resuelto jejeje así que someteremos a terapia, en sentido metafórico, a ambos personajes (Lisa y Donald) para ver que resulta. El detonante será la relación con Rick…un nuevo hombre en la vida de Lisa, ¿cómo esperan que reaccione su padre al conocerlo personalmente? ¿le dará una oportunidad? Sabemos que Donald tiene cierta alergia por los pilotos.

Fer: no le pego a Karl jajaj es el punto de vista de un padre sobreprotector sobre una hija adolescente.

Cat: gracias, me ayudaste con la secuencia para sacar a Lisa y de paso a Donald.

Se vienen capítulos Hot hot y delirantes.

Comentarios y sugerencias siempre bienvenidos. Gracias Cat y Fer


	4. La Loba bajo la piel de Cordero Parte I

Robotech no me pertenece, ni me importa ;) la verdadera obra de arte es Macross

"PENSAMIENTOS"

 **Diálogos**

 **GRITOS**

 **Introducción**

Con respecto a mi punto de vista:

Claro que este punto de vista es atípico jejeje como dije soy Psicóloga y me especializo en neurolingüística y trato de volcar mi enfoque. En cuanto a los personajes, no juzgo a ninguno, cada uno de ellos (lo irán viendo) piensa, actúa y siente de acuerdo a sus vivencias pasadas. Por esta razón utilizo mucho los flashbacks. Si me lo permiten, los llevare a experimentar aspectos nuevos de ellos como nunca se han visto antes. También creo que podemos aprender y aquellas cuestiones que nos determinan a actuar de una manera u otra, con amor y paciencia pueden cambiar.

Me apasiona la psicología de la mujer, es tan compleja en comparación a los hombres. Esto se refleja claramente en los pensamientos de uno y otro. Nuestras emociones están íntimamente ligadas a nuestro cuerpo. La virginidad, la menstruación, la primera relación sexual, la maternidad, la menopausia wow! Si que padecemos todas esa cosas físicamente y psicológicamente! Bueno por ultimo, Lisa por más idealizada que éste en nuestras mentes, no escapará de éstas cuestiones.

Con respecto a la historia:

Creo que podemos apenas imaginar lo que seria encontrarse con nuestro planeta devastado. Lo primero que ocupa las mentes de todos los sobrevivientes, antes de amor u otro tipo de relaciones, es la supervivencia. Por lo tanto pasaron dos meses ya desde la Lluvia de muerte. Con el caos reinante Donald y Rick no se han encontrado cara a cara todavía. Tampoco hubo mucho tiempo para el romance entre Rick y Lisa. Por la cantidad de bajas entre los pilotos Rick es ascendido a Comandante y hay nuevos reclutas. Me imagino que en una catástrofe así los eventos sucederían de esa manera, poniendo en pausa todo lo aquello que pueda esperar.

Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Creo en la riqueza de la imaginación y hay tantas historias como gente en el mundo. Que lo disfruten!

CAPITULO 2

LA LOBA BAJO LA PIEL DE CORDERO

Introducción

De regreso al SDF-1 y después de evaluar los daños de la devastación se reunieron a todos los sobrevivientes de la milicia. No importa cual fuere el rango, todos tenían ahora la misión de poner orden al caos para poder sobrevivir. Se formaron distintos grupos de tareas. Algunos se encargarían de repartir provisiones, otros de la seguridad, atención de heridos, búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Los dos primeros meses fueron extenuantes. Había días que Rick y Lisa se veían solo por el Tacnet y no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar acerca de su relación.

La primer oficial después de dos semanas se tomó un tiempo para pensar cómo sería su relación con el piloto ahora que su padre estaba en conocimiento de ella. Toda la desgracia alrededor le había dado tiempo, pero éste no sería eterno y en algún momento debían mostrarse las cartas sobra la mesa. Aunque sabiendo cómo era su padre, Lisa estaba segura que él por su lado habría hecho sus averiguaciones, como cuando espiaba a su niñera o a su ama de llaves. _"Dios! Si por poco sabía el color del calzón que llevaban puesto"_. Pensaba no tan divertida. "Esto va a ser difícil, _que va a pasar cuando le cuenten que me toreaba por el Tacnet? Estas frito Hunter…él no va a salir solito…voy a tener que enfrentar a papá si quiero quedarme con él…pero que mierda, carajo! Si éste viejo me mando a la Academia Militar con apenas cumplidos los 14 años, las que pasé allí en mi adolescencia!...y mientras otras chicas salían de shopping o a reuniones sociales… Y se mea porque me corteja un tipo? JA!...vas a ver papá"_ y comenzó a recordar aquellos días…

FLASHBACK

Eran las 5 A.M, suena el Toque de Diana en las barracas femeninas. Lisa y otra chica, la cadete Willis eran las única dos mujeres de 16 años aspirantes para entrar en el pre-ingreso de la Marina. El resto eran muchachos que se burlaban de ellas, bueno de la cadete Hayes no tanto, pues tenían conocimiento del origen de tan celebre apellido dentro de las fuerzas. Ambas chicas se vestían rápidamente con su uniforme de entrenamiento y formaban filas con sus compañeros varones.

Lisa no tenía previsto la llamada en clave: "visita del mes". _"del mes mis tetas!"_ pensaba. Su periodo era tan irregular que a veces pasaba seis gloriosos meses sin él y otros era tan corto que parecía normal. Pero justamente este día estaba indispuesta y no se sentía al 100%, más bien su nivel de energía estaba al 10% si se subía a un banco. Ese preciso, maldito día comenzaban las evaluaciones físicas con destreza en distintas pruebas.

 **-HAYESSSSS, POR QUÉ DIABLOS ANDA LENTA HOY CADETE? SE DEPRIMIÓ PORQUE NO LE COMPRO UNA MUÑECA NUEVA SU PAPI ALMIRANTE?** Le gritó el Sargento Lewis delante de todo el pelotón.

 **-SEÑOR,NO , SEÑOR!** Lisa llegó para formarse con el resto apretando los dientes de rabia _. "qué día me espera! Este viejo de mierda me va a hacer cagar fuego"_

 **-QUE LE PASA CADETE "PRINCESA NADIE ME TOCA EL CULO CHATO HAYES"?** Lo dijo con tanto ímpetu que Lisa pudo sentir como saltaban las gotas de escupitajos en toda su cara, como si la rociaran con un spray.

 _"ya no aguanto más a éste tipejo…quien se cree que es para humillarme?...ya no me aguanto…le voy a contestar…no, no ,no lo hagas!...ba! me importa una mierda!"_

 **-NO ME VA A CONTESTAR PRINCESICITA DE PAPI?**

El resto de los cadetes apenas rompían filas para presenciar la escena. A muchos les daba satisfacción la humillación de su compañera porque Lisa les había ganado alguna que otra apuesta acerca de las pruebas en las que ella había resultado vencedora _._ Ninguno de ellos toleraba ser vencido por una chica, y ahora saboreaban la venganza.

Lisa al ver de reojo que muchos de sus compañeros sonreían de satisfacción decidió contestar al Sargento, aún cuando su papá le había advertido que nunca, NUNCA! contestara a un superior y que las palabras que debía grabarse en su mente eran (según el caso) Señor, SI, Señor / Señor, NO, Señor. Pero no podía con su menstruación haciéndole un torniquete a sus ovarios y entonces…

 **-DESEARIA QUE FUESE USTED SARGENTO QUIEN ESTUVIERA MESTRUANDO Y ARROJANDO SUS TRIPAS POR LA CACHUFLETA, SEÑOR!.. Y YA DEJE DE ESCUPIRME QUE NO TRAJE PARAGUAS!**

El Sargento Lewis quedo mudo y aunque tremenda exhibición de desparpajo le valió una semana en el calabozo, ese día nació una leyenda en la Academia. Lisa Hayes se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros no solo por su osadía, sino además por probarles que podía estar a la par de todos ellos. El Vicealmirante Hayes fue informado acerca del incidente. Se tomó la cabeza pero en el fondo sentía satisfacción porque Lisa puso a ese patán del Sargento en su lugar.

FIN FLASBACK

 _"bueno, algo he aprendido en la Academia Militar…no me voy a dejar pisotear nunca por un hombre ni por nadie…ni siquiera si viene del espacio exterior jajaja"_ pensó y se fue a dormir.

El Almirante Hayes había logrado escapar de la Base Alaska junto con algunos miembros de su Staff. Él se estaba ocupando junto con el Capitán Gloval del gobierno provisorio de la nueva sociedad. Habían ideado proyectos a corto plazo para terminarlos y comenzar con otros, así poco a poco, podían avanzar rápidamente en la reconstrucción.

Por otra parte Donald estaba al tanto de todos los movimientos de su hija y de esa amenaza lujuriosa con alas llamada Hunter. Sabía que se veían poco por el exceso de trabajo pero que en algún momento las cosas irían volviendo a la normalidad. Tenia que acercarse con mucho tacto para hablar de él con su pequeña.

Decidió una tarde, entre los descansos de Lisa, hablar con ella en su despacho como lo habían comenzado a hacer en base Alaska. Se siente que tocan a la puerta…

Se oye del otro lado **-Soy la Comandante Hayes.**

 **-Pasa Lisa, mi llamada no es oficial. Toma asiento. ¿te ofrezco algo?**

 **-no papá, gracias.** " _Con que me voy a encontrar? Seguro que es para hablar de Rick!...y no sabe como tirarme el dardo"_

 **-Lizzy, no hemos hablado mucho de nosotros después de lo de Base Alaska…cuéntame como van las cosas con Richard? El chico del que me contaste…** _"bien, jugado Hayes ni se te nota que quieres matar al desgraciado, soy todo un estratega jejeje"_

 **-nada, casi no nos hemos visto…tu debes saber mejor que yo donde y qué está haciendo Rick. Se me hace que lo tienes bien vigilado** _. ""Mi hija sí que me conoce! Sí, a esa especie de bacteria la tengo bien estudiada y catalogada hijita"_

 **–Lisa…quiero que ésta vez sea diferente…no cometeré el mismo error dos veces…con Karl…** Lisa lo interrumpe.

 **-Papá no nos engañemos, si bien entiendo que soy lo único que te queda en el mundo no puedes seguir tratándome como a una niña. Sabes, no te entiendo! Me metiste en la milicia siendo muy pequeña! Es una profesión de alto riesgo donde se disparan armas, se aprende a matar gente, a operar cosas de destrucción masiva y te preocupa que alguien se interese en mi o quiera amarme o llevarme a la cama?**

 **-Lizzy, no quiero que te lastimen, eso es todo! Sabias que la primer relación a la mujer le duele? Quiero que estés con alguien que te cuide y bla, bla, bla** – ni él mismo se escuchaba porque Lisa cantaba por encima de la voz de su padre.

 **-lalalalalalalalalaalalalalallalalalala** –cantaba Lisa en voz alta, no quería escucharlo-

 **-Lisa!.. Lisa!... Basta!**

 **-Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala, si terminaste, entonces yo también! Y quien le dijo que yo soy virgen Almirante?**

 _"nooooo, por que me hace esto?...admítelo, te mandó al freezer Hayes…Hunter me las pagarás! Pusiste a mi hija en mi contra…se te van a caer las pelotas…"_

 **-Papá si quieres hacer bien las cosas conmigo, dale una oportunidad a Rick!**

 **-ok, ok.** Donald por otra parte tampoco había escuchado buenos comentarios acerca del piloto en cuestión. Sobre todo en lo que tenía que ver con la relación profesional entre Hunter y su hija a través del Tacnet. Que cuestionaba y discutía las órdenes con ella y que bautizo a su pequeña Lizzy con el horrible y poco ortodoxo apodo de Comadreja. _"no entiendo cómo se pudo enamorar de un espécimen indisciplinado como Hunter, los Hayes amamos, respetamos, adoramos y respiramos disciplina y…y…este pedazo de grano que tengo ahora en el culo no! No voy a perder el tiempo ahora mismo voy a encontrarme con él…tengo entendido que ya debe haber terminado su turno"_

En otro lado de la nave Rick se dirigía a los vestidores a cambiarse, cuando lo interrumpe un piloto novato. Con tantas batallas y desorganización el casillero había permanecido cerrado, pues solo se entregaron a los familiares las pertenencias de Ben que estaban en las barracas.

 **-Disculpe Comandante Hunter, tengo asignado el casillero 21 que perteneció al sargento Dixon y tengo entendido que era de su escuadrón.**

 **-Si, así es. Que necesita saber?**

 **-No en realidad…es que el otro día iba a colocar mis cosas y todavía están sus pertenencias…y quería que alguien se sus amigos las pasara a recoger.** **Aquí tiene la llave.**

 **-ok, gracias.**

El chico se retira y Rick se dirige a chequear que es lo que hay dentro. – _"Voy a echar un vistazo"_

Rick abre la puerta del casillero y encuentra entre otras cosas...

 **-Penthouse! Playboy! Hentai!** \- _"Cielos! Tu sí que no perdías el tiempo jajaja…voy a tener que buscar una caja grande…todos se van a alborotar cuando les reparta tu colección porno Ben…vas a hacer feliz a muchos chicos…mmm, no sé si eso te hubiera gustado jajaja"_

Detrás de Rick un desapercibido Donald Hayes se detiene a observarlo. No está vestido con su gorra ni con su saco de Almirante sino con un buzo de la UN SPACY para mezclarse entre los pilotos. No estaba seguro si este piloto en particular lo reconocería de cerca, pero no estaba del todo seguro ya que Lisa tenía fotos de él en sus barracas _…"pero que carajos pienso! Espero que no haya pisado nunca las barracas de Lizzy…"_ Rick se va por un momento a buscar una caja.

Donald avanza confiado sobre el casillero abierto que Hunter estaba revisando.

 _"Este debe ser el casillero de la ladilla voladora…espero que sean revistas de aviones y modelismo lo que tienes ahí Hunter…"_

El Almirante saca un puñado de ellas, son tantas que la pila se desmorona dejando el piso tapizado de grandes tetas, culos y más culos, cachufletas depiladas…dúos, tríos y otras cosas que no sabría ni cómo nombrarlas…por ultimo descubrió lo peor de todo… _"dibujos animados porno?"_

Si, la valiosa colección de Hentai edición de oro de Ben.

Pone una cara de horror e indignación que ya no cabía más en este mundo **–La puta que me parió Hunter lo sabia! Eres un pervertido y uno bastante original.** _"Le voy a llevar la prueba del delito a Lizzy y te juro que te arrancará las bolas de un tirón jajajaja"._

Rick regresa con una caja y observa las revistas desparramadas en el piso.

 **-Hey! Hijos de puta alzados! Quien fue el calentón que anduvo revisando el casillero, no se pueden aguantar? Ya se las voy a repartir, soretes!**

Uno de los muchachos que había alcanzado a ver a Donald dijo.

 **-Fue un viejo Comandante,**

 **-Un viejo? Un Viejo verde aquí?**

 **-Sí, debe ser de mantenimiento o algo, tenia el buzo reglamentario de la UN SPACY.**

 **-Ya me voy a enterar quien es.** Dijo Rick y se dispuso a guardar las revistas en la caja.

Donald va como rayo al encuentro con Lisa, llevando consigo la prueba de lo que él pensaba condenaría a Hunter a los ojos de ella.

Lisa estaba es su barraca preparándose un té cuando escucha la puerta.

 **-Voy…**

Encuentra a su padre sin su uniforme y todo acalorado.

 **-Lizzy, tenemos que hablar!.**

 **-Es que ya no hablamos suficiente en tu despacho hoy? Y que rayos haces vestido así?**

 **-Estaba en los vestidores de los pilot…** no lo dejo terminar.

 **-No, no…no otra vez! Me vas a torturar siempre con lo mismo, ni siquiera conoces a Rick porque no te lo he presentado.**

 **-Pero Lisa mira lo que tenía en su casillero!** Abre de par en par la página central de la revista que constaba de un poster con una chica abierta de par en par con la única prenda puesta: un casco de piloto. **Que te dice esa foto eh! Eh!**

 **-Que a Rick le gustan las chicas papá. Que suerte me sacaste de la duda. Gracias! Ahora vete!** Le dice señalando la puerta. Antes de cerrar la puerta del todo Lisa le dice.

 **-Soy adulta, no tengo que darle explicaciones de con quien salgo! Y a partir de hoy es Almirante Hayes para mi!** Cierra de un portazo. _"Por dios! Es peor que un ex celoso y es mi papá…arrrrggrgrgrgrg me dan ganas de acogotarlo!"_

Donald se retira pensativo por los pasillos, sabe que la volvió a cagar…y a Lisa sí que le duran los enojos. Se va con el espíritu abatido porque la ama. Mataría y moriría por ella…lejos estaba su porte imponente que daba miedo, tal vez porque no llevaba puesto su uniforme que lo predisponía para el papel _…"las mujeres de mi vida siempre fueron más fuertes y me terminan abandonando…"_

Había unos muchachos parados donde se bifurcaba el camino que seguía Donald. Uno de ellos lo señala.

 **-Allá va el viejo verde jajaja**

 **Notas de autor**

 **Bueno se me volcó un poco de drama por aquí jejeje, espero les haya gustado. Voy actualizando seguido porque tengo mas o menos la historia en mi cabeza y cosas escritas por aquí y por allá, aunque a veces pareciera que los personajes cobran vida propia y se van para otro lado a cómo uno los pensó inicialmente.**

 **Siempre quise encontrar algo de la academia militar de Lisa, esa fama que decían que tenía. Hasta ahora no he leído nada salvo algún flashback de cuatro renglones, alguna anécdota suelta. De allí el origen de las malas palabras de Lisa jajaja el entrenamiento si que es duro! Recordaba la pelicula de Demi Moore de los Marines.**

 **No soy experta militar, puede haber errores.**

 **Nos vemos…JO**


	5. La Loba bajo la piel de Cordero Parte II

Robotech no me pertenece, ni me importa ;) la verdadera obra de arte es Macross

"PENSAMIENTOS"

 **Diálogos**

Notas de autor

En este capitulo estaremos desenmarañando mentes enredadas…

Cómo saldrá Donald de éste embrollo sentimental que tiene con Lisa?…Le pedirá consejos a…Rick?

Pensando en Donald Hayes y en sus conflictos personales con su hija, descubrí un nuevo complejo o Síndrome jajaja lo descubrirán a continuación. Gracias por leer ;)

CAPITULO 2

LA LOBA BAJO LA PIEL DE CORDERO

Parte II

Donald estaba mirando la nada a través del amplio ventanal de su despacho, su mente comenzó a reflexionar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos…

 _"Me siento terrible Lisa, como si padeciera el Síndrome de Buscando a Nemo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez contigo…El pez payaso pierde a su esposa y cría a su hijo solo…después lo pierde e inicia una búsqueda impensada, más allá de sus fuerzas…"_

Fija luego su mirada en el horizonte donde se divisa un caza VT haciendo su impecable despegue. Después se dirige a su escritorio para sentarse.

 _"…mas allá de todo como padre me siento un payaso, no pego una contigo!…cuándo mirábamos esa película que siempre me pedias ver juntos, pensaba que te sentías identificada con la perdida de tu mamá y que papi era tu héroe…ahora, lo veo claramente…"_

Toma un portarretrato y observa la foto de Lisa recién graduada de la Academia.

 **-En esta foto te ves tan perecida a tu madre…así era ella cuando la conocí.**

 _"…cuando perdí a Sara te sostuve entre mis brazos como ese pez infeliz sostenía el ultimo de sus hijos…eras y serás lo único que me queda de mi amor….fuiste la fuerza que me impulso a seguir adelante…tengo mucho miedo de perderte Lisa…sería perder a Sarah otra vez…"_

Entonces se dijo a sí mismo acompañando con un suspiro **–En mi corazón siempre supe que esa película se trataba de mí…**

Hace una pausa en sus pensamientos, se sentía muy angustiado y decidió que debía dejar a Lisa decidir por ella misma sin que él monitoreara sus decisiones.

 _"Pero que carajos! Si confió en Lisa ciegamente cuando se trata de comandar una misión o una nave y no puedo confiar en ella cuando se trata de sus relaciones?...si que estas mal de la cabeza y por esas tonterías la vas a perder"_

El Almirante pasó una semana sin dirigirse a Lisa como a su hija, ella mantenía la distancia simplemente anteponiéndole el muro que suponía el rango entre ellos.

En vista que su relación con Lisa no avanzaba, en sus ratos libres decidió hacer algo por otros hijos de la milicia, jóvenes que se habían quedado huérfanos y debían vivir para seguir luchando y construir un futuro.

Ya no quedaban tantos psiquiatras y psicólogos para la tarea de contención que abarcaba tanto civiles como militares desolados. Él sabía que debía hacer algo, al menos lo mantendría ocupado, ya no quedaba un gran ejército al cual comandar. Planeó instaurar un centro de tutoría on-line donde los veteranos más viejos contuvieran a los jóvenes. No había necesidad de usar los nombres verdaderos sino seudónimos para que el tema de los rangos no interfiriera en el dialogo fluido entre ambas partes. Algo que sabía de primera mano con su propia hija.

 _"JA! El tema del rango…la Gran Muralla China que me separa de Lizzy, si lo sabré yo"_

Bajo sus ordenes rápidamente se creó un sitio web especial dentro de la red militar que hacia de enlace vía chat entre los veteranos y los combatientes mas jóvenes. Sería beneficioso para ambas partes pensó. Quienes perdieron a sus hijos adoptarían a los hijos de otros siendo una especie de tutores, y quienes perdieron a sus padres encontrarían contención y apoyo.

Desde que el proyecto arrancó, muchos jóvenes se interesaron y comenzaron a chatear dos o tres veces por semana con su tutor. Donald Hayes era uno de ellos. El nombre que eligió para aparecer en pantalla era Don1957, el diminutivo de su nombre y su año de nacimiento. Se sentía menos presionado al desvanecer la barrera y el compromiso que supone su rango.

 _"Ser El Almirante me aleja de mi hija y también del resto de los mortales"_.

Esta sería una buena oportunidad para intentar sanar sus heridas desde otra perspectiva, pensó.

Rick también estaba pasando por un "duro momento" después de la lluvia de muerte. Habían transcurrido dos meses de la ultima vez que había intimado con Minmey, bueno esa fue la ultima vez de la ultima vez, y estaba pasando por un período de abstinencia nada sana a su entender. A todo le encontraba un doble sentido: a las conversaciones, a los hot dogs, a los controles de su VT, ni hablar de ir caminando por ciudad Macross y pasar por la tienda de lencería como aquella vez que acompañó a Minmey.

Trataba de esquivar a Max lo más que podía porque siempre le gustaba filtrar algún bocadillo de su relación con la Meltran, como una especie de sexo superhumano. Por suerte las tareas de reconstrucción lo mantenían bastante ocupado y cansado. Los encuentros con Lisa iban demasiado lentos para su gusto pero también disfrutaba de largas sesiones de besos y caricias tiernas, aunque después le costara pararse. Ya se había acostumbrado un poco a usar pantalones deportivos sueltos, muy sueltos que disimularan el entusiasmo de Junior cuando la iba a visitar, más aún sabiendo que se podía encontrar con su suegro.

Esa noche Rick estaba recostado en su habitación mirando el techo como en tantas otras veces, cuando vinieron a su mente el recuerdo de las gemelas…

 _"Las gemelas…que estarán haciendo?..."_ mientras acompañando ese pensamiento visualiza cómo las grandes nuevas tetas de Minmey rebotaban en toda su cara mientras lo estaba montando, parecían dos pelotas de playa. Apenas podía respirar! _"Pero me hizo feliz, al menos por un momento"._ Y con estos pensamientos se queda dormido.

SUEÑO DE RICK

Había sido llamado a la amplia oficina que tenía Lisa en el SDF-1. Pero no era tal cual como en la realidad. El lugar tenía un escritorio con una foto de Lisa de uniforme con su padre. Una gran alfombra redonda con el escudo de la UN SPACY estaba en el centro. Pero le llamaba la atención un detalle, era una alfombra peluda como la que suele haber en los hoteles alojamiento. Hacia el fondo se encontraba una gran cama King size donde parecía haber alguien recostado.

Rick pensó en el sueño _"para que lisa tendrá una cama aquí? Tal vez para cuando necesite descansar genio!"_ – se respondió a si mismo. Una voz lo llamo, parece que era quien estaba en la cama. De repente tenía a las gemelas rebotándole en la cara, no podía respirar.

Minmey le decía **-te gusta tontito?.**

Trató de sacársela de encima, pues no era del todo placentero lo que estaba sintiendo. Rick quedó boca arriba en la gran cama cuando percibió una silueta de mujer durmiendo de espaldas a él, parecía Lisa. Se arrimó a ella y le comenzó a acariciar los cabellos color miel y su espalda. Lisa se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Él estaba arriba de ella haciéndole el amor cómo le gustaba…dominando. El rostro de Lisa se veía tan angelical y erótico.

De repente tocan la puerta…

- **hay lugar en la cama?-** Preguntó Miriya que estaba desnuda pero con su casco de piloto puesto.

Rick le responde **\- si, si pasa**.

La Meltran comienza a cantar su versión de la canción de Joe Cocker "you can leave your helmet on" mientras camina lentamente hacia ellos.

Detalle del sueño: el casco de Miriya no era el rojo sino el azul de Max.

Se acomoda pegados a ellos y comienza a besarse con Lisa.

- **Wow! sigan, sigan chicas que me vuelven loco!** Les decía Rick.

En lo mejor de la escena onírica, suenan las alarmas y entra el Trio desesperadas.

 **-Teniente Hunter, teniente hunter, teniente Hunter!** –dicen las tres al unísono. –

- **Viene un misil con curso directo hacia nosotros, tiene que hacer algo!** Dice Sammie.

 **-Has algo Hunter!** Dice Kim.

 **-Bueno vengan todas a la cama conmigo acá estarán seguras**.

Las chicas observan que en la cama están Rick arriba de Lisa y al costado Miriya. Cada una de las mujeres se acomodan y comienzan a abarcar un tramo de piel de Rick, dejándolo cubierto de besos y caricias.

 **-Comandante Hunter…queremos conocer su arma de destrucción masiva** \- dicen las conejitas.

En un segundo se frena y piensa _"¿Dónde carajos está Minmey?"_ \- Gira su cabeza y la ve haciendo no se que cosa extravagante con la alfombra peluda de Lisa. Parecía uno de esos perritos falderos que se montan a todo, un caniche. Pensó Rick.

Por ultimo asoma otra figura escultural que dice

 **–permiso…aquí les traigo el café**.

Era Claudia con un baby Doll rojo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. En el trasero tenia tatuado Roy Forever. Ella también se acerca sensualmente a la gran cama, echando a las conejitas

 **-Salgan novatas! El turno acá es por rango…échense para atrás y hagan fila!**

Se posiciona de rodillas y lo abraza a Rick por la espalda y lo empieza a besar en el lóbulo de la oreja…

 **-Carajooo no!** \- grita Rick y se despierta exaltado.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Rick se amanece todo sudado, excitado y feliz pero no se iba a sacudir la mujer de su hermano ni en sueños **.**

 _"Pero que carajos hacia Claudia! Esta vuelta fuiste demasiado lejos Hunter…para todas hay tuca-tuca, menos para la mujer de tu hermano"_

 **–fiuuuu! Este ultimo si que fue intenso!** Dice agitado.

 _"maldito Max por culpa de sus relatos incluí a Miriya también! Cornudo! Jejeje tenía tu casco la hija de mil…esta vuelta no se salvó ni el trio…bueno Junior ya que lo pediste te voy a dar una manito"_

Se levanta y se dirige al baño…voy a tener que plantear éste tema urgente con mi novia.

En la cafetería de Oficiales del SDF-1 Claudia habla con Lisa mientras comparten un café juntas.

 **-Como van las cosas con tu piloto?**

 **-No se ni en donde estamos parados en nuestra relación. Todo este tema de la reconstrucción creo que está enfriando las cosas. Para peor tengo a mi padre atrás de Rick como un halcón.** Lisa hace una pausa y luego continúa. **Claudia, veo a Rick muy alzado** \- Le dijo en tono de preocupación.

- **Jajajajaja y qué quieres? es normal ajajajaja le calientas el agua y no le sirves el té ajajaaja .**

 **-No te rías tengo mucha presión ahora.** Contesta desanimada.

 **-Quieres que te ayude entonces?** Lisa mueve su cabeza en respuesta afirmativa.

 **-Para colmo esos días** – dice Lisa moviendo los dedos como comillas **\- nos volvemos a llevar como perros y gatos porque siento un enano sádico jugando con mis entrañas.**

 **-Nunca trataste el tema con un ginecólogo?**

 **-me recetó analgésicos, pero no me hacen un efecto total.**

 **-Tómate un antiespasmódico junto con el analgésico y todo resuelto.**

 **-Si? Tan fácil?**

 **-Mi prima Elenor sufría unos calambres de puta madre y esos días le decíamos ahí viene "Rogelio el camionero" hasta que encontró la cura que terminó con su sufrimiento.**

 **-El suicido?** -Dijo irónicamente, descreyendo de lo que Claudia le contaba.

 **-Jaja no, la formula que te di tonta!. Analgésico más antiespasmódico.**

 **-Me quede pensando…porqué le decían "Rogelio el camionero"?**

 **-Rogelio era el nombre en clave de su período. Rojo=Rogelio, capiche?** \- Claudia le guiña un ojo.

 **Y camionero, bueno era porque en esos días complicados maldecía como tal jajajaja.**

Claudia se lleva un dedo a la boca en gesto de estar pensando.

 **-Mmm creo que te calzaría como guante ese apodo.**

 **-Ni se te ocurra!** \- respondió Lisa con cara de falso enojo.

En una hora y después de aquel sueño eróticamente extraño, Rick ya está listo para arrancar el día. Como muchos otros pilotos se sentía agotado por la demanda en la reubicación de los civiles que se iban encontrando esparcidos por el mundo, además de las más variadas tareas como repartir provisiones y construir refugios.

Cuando se subía a su avión y estaba en los cielos todo aquello parecía desaparecer y podía ver su vida más claramente.

Se sentía frustrado porque quería a Lisa y no podía demostrárselo físicamente, quería amarla, tocarla, sentirla vibrar bajo su cuerpo, el recuerdo del sueño lo hacia temblar y la necesitaba para sentirse vivo y no un zombie que vivía sólo para recibir ordenes.

Pero allí también, como en un veja vu , aparecía la imagen de Minmey. Que hubiera sido de ellos cuando estaban atrapados en las entrañas del SDF-1 y no había esperanzas? Sólo se tenían el uno al otro…por que no puede ser así con Lisa?

FLASHBACK

Minmey y Rick ya llevaban dos semanas desaparecidos. Las esperanzas de ser encontrados comenzaban a esfumarse junto con las provisiones. Estaban dentro de la improvisada tienda de campaña hablando de sus sueños, cuando Minmey interrumpió bruscamente a Rick, quien estaba hablando en ese momento.

 **-Rick**

 **-¿si?**

 **-Has estado con una chica? Quiero decir íntimamente**. _"éste tipo ya lleva dos semanas conmigo y ni siquiera me ha besado…es tan guapo!. Muchas veces lo he escuchado echarse una manito mientras me hago la dormida jiji me re calienta…en la situación en la que estamos todo vale"_

Rick se quedo un poco fuera de lugar con la pregunta, pues había tratado de no propasarse con ella aunque de vez en cuando mientras dormía le daba una sacudida a su salchicha para bajar la tensión del encierro.

 **-S-i** –dijo casi inaudible y titubeando, dejando la boca semiabierta.

 **-Que dijiste Rick? No te escuché**.

Le respondió Minmey bajándose la camisa que él le había prestado lentamente por los hombros. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Rick quien seguía el movimiento hipnotizado. Fueron segundos en que la mente del piloto estuvo en pausa hasta que se abalanzó sobre ella dejando soltar su pasión contenida.

FIN FLASHBACK

 _"Por qué con Lisa es tan difícil. Ni hablar que su padre es el mismísimo Almirante Hayes…y me odia porque piensa que me volteo su hija JA! Que ironía de la vida y yo más alzado que nunca. Siento que la quiero pero cada vez estoy más y más caliente, no puedo vivir a paja!._ Piensa mientras aterriza al Skull-1 de regreso.

Abre la carlinga del avión y baja de un salto. Comienza a caminar, se va quitando los guantes mientras sigue pensando.

 _"Y si le digo a Lisa que cuando las bolas se llenan duelen? Me creerá? Y si me tiro un rapidito con Minmey…Total todavía no intime con Lisa…le sería infiel…a medias?"._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos súbitamente con el saludo de Max.

 **-Que le anda pasando jefe? Estos días se lo ve con la boca cerrada y eso no es normal. Debe estar enfermo o algo.**

 **-Nada Max, estoy cansado eso es todo.** Le contesta sin mirarlo.

 **-Bueno yo también estoy cansado…pero de coger jajajaja**

Rick sigue su camino sin contestarle y pensativo.

 _"que bien! ahí va de nuevo, con nuevos materiales para mis sueños porno…siempre restregándome en la cara que se la pasa montando a su esposa…si no fuera ya suficiente el escucharlos todas las noches y desvelarme…y que hago yo? El papel de novio del año de 1900 llamando a mi amada por teléfono…Que tal mi amor! como fue tu dia?- Bien, y el tuyo? -también. –te quiero-yo también te quiero…coger! Ya basta! Me duele la cabeza y también me van a doler las bolas arrrrrhhhgr"_

Max se da cuenta que su comentario no le hizo gracia a su amigo y decide tratar de ayudarlo.

 **-Rick se lo que sea que te está pasando si no quieres hablar conmigo, puedes intentar contactar a alguien de tutoría. Muchos de los chicos lo han hecho y dicen que les ayuda conversar con alguien mayor.**

 **-No sé Max, recibí el folleto pero no estoy seguro.**

 **-Inténtalo, sino aquí tienes un amigo leal.** Se señala a si mismo.

 _"Si, seguro te voy a contar que hace meses que no la pongo…a vos justamente, el rey del garche interestelar! El Michael Jordan del sexo…con amigos como tu quien necesita enemigos Max"_

Ambos amigos se retiran a vestidores después de una larga jornada de patrullaje.

Esa noche, Rick está en su barraca y decide por curiosidad entrar en la página de tutoría para charlar con alguien y tal vez encontrar algún consejo útil acerca de su situación. En el margen superior derecho estaban las reglas del sitio, las cuales eran muy sencillas:

\- No debían darse los nombres reales involucrados en la milicia, sino seudónimos.

\- No se podía conocer al tutor ni al consultante.

\- No se podían intercambiar datos personales de ningún tipo que generen comunicación fuera del sitio (email, teléfono, dirección, numero de ID militar).

\- Las conversaciones en el chatroom quedaban grabadas por cualquier eventualidad.

Aceptando esas reglas se podía ingresar sin problemas.

Rick se fijo en la lista de tutores y eligió de todos a Don1957 que aparecía conectado. Le daba confianza cómo sonaba ese nombre, sonaba como a un papá o un abuelo, pensó.

Antes de ingresar al chat una ventana le pidió que registre un seudónimo para ser reconocido y poder retomar las conversaciones con su tutor. Rick pensó en su película favorita Top Gun, y se decidió por Maverick.

CHAT

Maverick: **Hola!**

Don1957: **Hola! Supongo que eres un muchacho por tu apodo.**

 **En que te puedo ayudar? O por que no me cuentas algo de tu historia para empezar.**

Maverick: **Así es, señor.**

 **Ok.**

 **Tengo 20 años, crecí en una granja y mi madre murió cuando tenía 8 años**. (Donald se intereso en éste punto ya que el chico había perdido a su madre a muy temprana edad al igual que su Lizzy).

 **Además de una granja mi padre era piloto civil y teníamos un circo del aire junto con mi hermano mayor adoptivo. Pilote mi primer avión un Fokker biplano junto con mi papá enseguida después que mamá murió. Tal vez por eso creo que volar me libera de mis angustias.**

 **Allá arriba me siento libre.** (Este debe ser piloto, dedujo Donald, doblemente bueno).

Maverick: **Usted es piloto?**

Don1957: **No, soy veterano de la marina por legado familiar. Todos mis ancestros han sido marines.**

 **Tienes novia Maverick?**

Maverick: **Se puede decir que si. Pero, usted sabe con todo esto de la guerra no nos hemos visto demasiado.**

 **Don? Puedo decirle Don?**

Don1957: **adelante hijo.** (Poca paciencia tienen estos pilotos van derecho al grano, pensar que ese Hunter tiene así en la mira a mi Lizzy)

Maverick: **En realidad tengo dos mujeres en mi vida que me hacen feliz de maneras distintas. Son las dos hermosas, de buen cuerpo pero muy diferentes en su forma de ser.**

Don1975: **Explícate, hijo**

Maverick: **Las voy a nombrar a la primera Rosa y a la segunda Mosqueta.**

 **Rosa es muy hermosa y hot, me hace lindos favores orales cuando estoy apurado y no tenemos tiempo. También me monta de lo lindo…cielos si parece que esa chica salió campeona de un rodeo! Pero al igual que la rosa, tiene sus espinas. No me llama, no se preocupa por mí, no me escucha. Es más creo que puedo invertir papeles aquí y decir que yo soy su juguete sexual y no a la inversa. Ahora que lo pienso cada vez que aparece la tengo encima de mí con sus gemelas asfixiándome. Dentro de todo me siento aliviado después del ordeñe, usted me entiende. Eso me saca el stress de los vuelos, los combates…la guerra.**

Don1957: **Y mosqueta?**

Maverick: **Le puse Mosqueta porque me suena a mosca. No más bien como un moscardón de esos gigantes con grandes ojos verdes y molestos que le zumban a uno en el oído.**

 **No arrancamos del todo normal con ella. Éramos como perro y gato cuando nos conocimos, y a veces todavía nos comportamos de la misma manera.**

Don1957: **Que tiene ella entonces que te hace feliz?**

Maverick **: Que a pesar de ser un moscardón molesto a veces, ella hace latir fuerte mi corazón. Pienso en ella cuando no la veo, quiero cuidarla cuando la siento triste y desprotegida, quiero amarla lentamente. No me veo haciendo rapiditos para sacarme las ganas nada más. Ese es el problema! Hace dos meses que salimos, nos besamos y estamos juntos bien…pero no pasa nada más allá de la segunda base. No he hecho el amor con ella todavía y eso me vuelve loco y no se que hacer, como encararla…esta situación es muy frustrante para mi.**

Don1957: **Tienes la fijación ahí, no? En el sexo quiero decir, más por necesidad tuya que de ella.**

Maverick: **en parte si jejjeje** (imbécil. Dice Donald) **pero no del todo. La necesito. Quiero demostrarle físicamente también mi amor. Tengo chicas que me ofrecen sexo sin ataduras, sin relación sentimental que me ate, pero con ella es diferente.**

Don1957: **te contaré algo que me dejó mi experiencia.** **Yo también estuve entre una Rosa y una Mosqueta.**

FLASHBACK EN EL TECLADO

 **Yo era como de tu edad y estaba recién graduado de la Academia Militar. Tenia una chica que era una especie…mmm bueno, me hacia favores como Rosa a ti.** (no hace falta entrar en detalles jejeje se sonrió el Almirante observando la pantalla). **Mis compañeros me felicitaban y me pedían detalles de mi relación con ella porque era muy deseada.**

 **Mira Maverick, cuando uno es joven se rebela y hace cosas estúpidas. Un consejo, rebelarse o hacer cosas estúpidas en la Milicia es más estúpido que lo que uno tenia pensado hacer anteriormente.** (Rick se sonríe en simpatía y acordándose de sus propias cosas estúpidas y aquellas contadas por Roy). **Imagínate,** **yo era hijo de un General y me sentía dueño del lugar. Una noche le aposte a los muchachos que daría una vuelta en un tanque de guerra y haríamos allí mismo el kamasutra con mi Rosa, ya sabes por lo reducido del espacio.**

 **Me sentía tan macho y ganador a los ojos de los otros mequetrefes** **que me vitoreaban…** (jejeje pensaba en sus adentros el Almirante) **que una noche me decidí a hacerlo.**

 **Para hacértela corta, resultó en una semana en el calabozo, un mes pelando papas en la cocina y lo que cambio de ahí en más mi vida, debía tomar clases de arte en un programa cultural para soldados jóvenes. Que en todos los casos era opcional, pero mi padre decidió que serviría para "ablandar mi carácter". Ir a esas clases era como tener un cartel de neon tipo Las Vegas que decía GAY para los muchachos. Era muyyy humillante…**

Rick no sabía de quien se trataba pero se mataba a carcajadas de solo imaginarse en la misma situación y creyendo firmemente que bajo las mismas circunstancias a él le hubiera pasado algo parecido, solo que él no fue a la Academia Militar, por suerte! Pensó.

Maverick: **Y su Mosqueta Don?**

Don1957: **Ahora viene esa parte. Tenía una furia interna por tener que asistir, prefería pasarme todo el año pelando papas, al menos no sentiría una patada de burro en las bolas de mi hombría. Las clases o seminarios eran variados pero mi padre me anotó en el peor de todos: esculturas y pinturas. Adivina ahora quien dictaba el seminario?**

Maverick: **Tu Mosqueta? Jajajaja ya me lo imagino, si es como la mía jajajaja**

Don1957: **Sip, asexuada, agria, hostil, recatada. Una niña engreída sabelotodo y más aún sabiendo que yo estaba allí por castigo y no porque me gustaba el arte. La confrontaba sin parar, hasta que un día, el peor de todos allí, me hizo describir el David de Miguel Angel…con lujo de detalles, con especial atención en sus pequeños genitales…me hizo llevar una lupa Maverick! para que vea en la lamina…¿puedes creerlo?**

Rick se descocía de la risa ajajajajajajajaja

Maverick: **de película de terror! Jajajjaja**

Don1957: **Odiaba a esa mujer con toda mi alma.**

 **Un día por la tarde parecía que el cielo se iba a desmoronar con la tormenta que se acercaba, comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Yo estaba saliendo de la Base en el auto de mi padre y entonces la vi a ella. Estaba parada en una garita de autobuses toda empapada y temblando de frio. Te juro que a pesar de la rabia que le tenía esa imagen de ella me dio pena. Era delgada de largos y finos cabellos color miel que parecían más oscuros al estar mojados. Detuve el coche y le dije que subiera. "ni lo sueñes" me respondió. Yo le dije: "es una tregua, primero: te puedes enfermar y no vas a tener a quien regañar mañana. Segundo: me voy a perder unas clases interesantes de genitales masculinos bien dibujados". Ella me sonrió y yo me perdí…la empecé a ver de verdad…detrás de toda la fachada de solemnidad que portaba había una muchacha tierna y apasionada. Me pasó algo parecido a ti, me llevo tiempo y paciencia llevármela a la cama. Pero te digo, valió la pena!. Como chico estrella que era yo, había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres pero nunca había hecho el amor a ninguna. Eso que tu intuyes de la sensación del tiempo es verdad…se percibe todo como si el tiempo fuera más lento o se detuviera. No te aburro?**

Maverick: **no! cuéntame más.** Rick sentía que tenía una conexión muy profunda con éste hombre y que si bien sus historias eran diferentes parecían tener la misma esencia.

Don1957: **No voy a entrar en detalles Maverick jeje, pero te diré que esa mujer fue solo mía y que a partir de allí yo también fui de ella también. Me enamore y la amé como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida. No temas a vivir esa experiencia. A veces los hombres nos creemos autosuficientes y muy machos, pero la felicidad descansa en esos brazos delicados que te cobijan y te protegen con amor.**

Maverick: **que paso con Rosa?**

Don1957: **Me siguió buscando un tiempo incluso intentó separarnos. Porque las mujeres como Rosa no les interesas pero cuando ven que tu corazón lo tiene otra intentan separarte. Nunca me arrepentí de mi decisión. Mi consejo es que hables con tu Mosqueta y busques la respuesta también en tu corazón. Si es ella, la esperaras. Se entregará a ti cuando le des seguridad y te aseguro que te dará todo su ser.**

 **Un último consejo Maverick, intenta ser más romántico y menos cachondo. Te lo digo con conocimiento de causa si no quieres que te avienten con algo por la cabeza. Recuerda que son Mosquetas no Rosas jejeje. Ya habrá tiempo para que ella sea la cachonda…también lo digo con conocimiento de causa, después no te quejes ajajajaja**

Maverick: **Me hizo bien hablar contigo Don. Me siento aliviado y ahora veo con mayor claridad mi situación. Muchas gracias.**

Don1957: **Aquí estaré cuando me necesites hijo.**

Maverick **: Gracias señor.**

Donald salió del chat aliviado también. El encuentro le había dado la sensación de respirar aire renovado después de las peleas y desencuentros con Lisa. Sintió que el muchacho era muy parecido a él mismo en su juventud, casi un calco. Hasta se imaginó que así hubiera sido un hijo de él si lo hubiera tenido. Quien lo hubiera dicho! lo había encontrado en uno de sus pilotos jóvenes, meditaba. También había recordado cosas que hacia mucho tiempo no pensaba ni sentía. Voló a una época en la que había sido muy feliz y despreocupado. Una época en que todavía era un terco cabeza dura sin responsabilidades. Un momento donde conoció al amor de su vida y la madre de su Lizzy.

Rick por su parte, se sintió liberado y a la vez entusiasmado. Era como poder visualizar su futuro en la relación que llevaba con Lisa. Se dio cuenta por primera vez, qué era lo que Roy tenía con Claudia y la razón por la cual él había cambiado las parrandas por ella. Estaba saliendo de la isla de la fantasía y los polvos rápidos en búsqueda de un futuro al lado de alguien…

Una relación duradera se construye, se dijo. Y se fue a dormir.

Notas de autor:

SORPRESA! Donald aconsejando a Rick como todo un maestro para encarar a su propia hija? jejeje me gustó, espero que a ustedes también.

Descubrimos también que Rick y Donald no son tan distintos en esencia…mmm por algo Lisa se enamoro de él ¿No?

Un poco de perorata psicológica: Tanto madre como padre son nuestros primeros referentes de conductas en nuestra infancia y adolescencia. Inconscientemente tendemos a elegir nuestras parejas "consultando a estos referentes internalizados", podemos elegir en función de parecidos o al contrario, en oposición. Pero nuestros padres siempre son el punto de partida para futuras elecciones.

En mi opinión el enamoramiento adolescente de Lisa hacia Karl era más una rebeldía contra su padre. Rick está más en sintonía con lo que a Lisa le gusta verdaderamente de un hombre. Sabe intuitivamente que Rick tiene el potencial para ser un gran hombre como lo es Donald. Ahora saben por qué.

Rosa Mosqueta es un arbusto con unos pequeños frutos rojos que son comestibles y también usan en cosmética. En mi historia separe ambas palabras utilizando un proceso asociativo tal cual lo haría la mente de Rick, que no es lógica sino que tiende al pensamiento lateral (dicho fácilmente, siempre se sale por la tangente y con algo disparatado a diferencia de Lisa que piensa lógicamente).

A Rick "mosqueta" le suena a mosca no importa el origen etimológico de la palabra o lo irracional de su idea.

Ya habrá más de Lisa en el siguiente Cap. Por lo menos resolvimos el tema de los enanos torturadores de ovarios. Gentileza de Claudia.

Otro punto a aclarar, cuando se estreno la película Buscando a Nemo de Disney Lisa tendría 15 años, pero para que encaje en la historia voy a obviar este hecho ya que ella y su papá en mi historia la veían juntos cuando era pequeña.

Comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos.


	6. La Loba bajo la piel de Cordero Part III

Robotech no me pertenece, ni me importa ;) la verdadera obra de arte es Macross

"PENSAMIENTOS"

 **Diálogos**

Notas de autor

Develar elementos ocultos o dormidos de nuestra personalidad supone transitar un camino de autodescubrimiento, un viaje hacia las profundidades de nuestro ser. A veces nuestro entorno observa cosas que nosotros ni siquiera conocíamos…los cambios toman su tiempo pero al final la verdad nos hará libres y más felices porque volvimos a ser UNO.

Un pasado plagado de cuestiones no resueltas, un presente en guerra y un futuro por construir empujan a estos tres personajes a emprender una misión exploratoria dentro del universo de sus mentes y emociones. Toda una aventura para mi y espero que para ustedes también.

El sexo y las relaciones interpersonales son un tema recurrente de la consulta psicológica desde los tiempos de Freud. Siempre admiré la soltura, la normalidad y el humor en cómo la sexóloga Alessandra Rampolla trataba los temas sexuales en tv. En mi historia nuestra heroína es bastante inhibida al respecto pero con deseos de aprender debido a la nueva motivación de su vida: Rick Hunter.

Lisa deberá soltar su lado sexy y femenino, para eso la tenemos a…claro por supuesto ¡Claudia! una especie de sexóloga circunstancial, que no dejará que su amiga se pierda lo mejor de la vida ¿no?

Por otro lado tenemos a Don1957 y a Maverick con sus identidades reales ocultas tras esos nicknames hablando sin saberlo de Lisa…

CAPITULO 2

LA LOBA BAJO LA PIEL DE CORDERO

Parte III

Lisa Hayes como todos los días se dirige a su puesto de controladora de vuelo en su impecable uniforme blanco. Se siente bien a pesar de estar en los días en los que se celebra el festival de los vampiros. Como es usual en ella, siente su cuerpo con las energías bajas, pero al menos no padece el dolor intenso e intermitente de siempre. Esto hace que su ánimo esté más calmado gracias a la formula mágica que le aconsejó Claudia; analgésico + antiespasmódico.

En el pasillo a unos pasos de llegar a destino se encuentra con Claudia que también llegaba en ese momento.

Ambas mujeres entran al puente. Claudia se dirige hacia el sector derecho de la puerta principal quedando retrasada en el fondo.

Lisa se adelanta, saluda a las chicas y nota algo inusual. Las muy perras ya estaban cuchicheando y sonriendo desde temprano.

 _"que se traen éstas ahora?...tengo monos en la cara o qué? O es otra cargada sobre mi periodo, no sé cómo siempre lo saben…ah sí, por supuesto! Mi cara y mi actitud tienen escritas la frase No acercarse! monstruación en proceso jajaja"._

Se dirige a su puesto y encuentra sobre el panel de su consola una Rosa roja y un chocolate acompañados de una nota que dice: _Que comiences bien tu día, te quiere tu piloto cabeza de piedra_. Lisa sonríe y se emociona de felicidad, pero lo deja para sí a sabiendas que las chicas ya estaban enteradas.

Observa la planilla de vuelo y ve a Hunter en la lista. _"ya lo tenias todo planeado Hunter"._ Establece comunicación con el Skull-1 que ya estaba en la pista.

 **-Buen día Comandante Hunter!** Lo saluda Lisa con una sonrisa.

 **-Buen día Comandante! Parece que está de buen humor hoy.**

 **-Bueno, puede decirse que hay pequeños detalles que alegran la vida.**

 **-Si le agradó la sorpresa acá va otra...** Rick pone play en su mp3 y se comienzan a escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción muy conocida… _you can leave your hat on_ , pero solo la primera parte instrumental.

Claudia desde el fondo asoma la cabeza mirando hacia el frente del puente. - **Pero que carajos…**

Se escucha un coro de voces femeninas detrás de Lisa vitoreando, por supuesto que son del Trio.

 **-Wow, wow,wow!**

 **-Esaaaa comandante!**

 _"Hasta que la tenias que cagar Hunter!"_ piensa Lisa.

 **-Oh, perdón me equivoque!** _"jiji la puse de mal humor de nuevo, no puedo con mi genio jeje se ve tan sexy cuando se enoja"_ **esa no era, perdón! Aquí va la canción que te dedico a ti.**

(Richard Marx-Right here waiting for you)

Rick adelanta unos segundos la parte instrumental hasta casi donde comienza la letra. Había elegido esa vieja canción porque pensó que hablaba de ellos dos y por qué de ahora en más decide esperarla, como Don le había aconsejado. _"Voy a ser paciente y a esperarte Lisa"-_ Pensaba mientras la observaba del otro lado de la pantalla.

Ocean's apart day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

Lisa escucha atentamente inmóvil. Está conmovida. Justo cuando pensaba reprenderlo él había puesto en el aire esa canción… _"es, es…esa canción otra vez!…ahora me parece tan romántica…Y me la dedicó! No pienses y presta atención a la letra, ahora te pertenece"_

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

 _"Que bueno que me esperes…ya estaba comenzando a dudar que lo hicieras Rick…"_

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Claudia se acerca hasta Lisa y la observa por el costado. Tenía lágrimas contenidas que pujaban por salir en sus ojos cristalinos, estaba en shock. _"wow si Lisa está callada lo hiciste bien piloto, te estas superando"_ Se dijo a si misma Claudia.

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy

Océanos nos separan día tras día  
Y lentamente me estoy volviendo loco  
Escucho tu voz en la línea  
Pero eso no para el dolor  
Si no te veo nunca  
¿Cómo podemos decir por siempre?

Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés  
Yo estaré esperándote aquí mismo  
Lo que sea que tome  
O como se rompa mi corazón  
Yo estaré esperándote aquí mismo

Lo di por sentado, todo el tiempo  
Que pensé que de algún modo duraría  
Escucho la risa, saboreo las lágrimas  
Pero no puedo estar cerca de ti ahora  
Oh, no puedes verlo nena  
Me estas volviendo loco

Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés  
Yo estaré esperándote aquí mismo  
Lo que sea que tome  
O como se rompa mi corazón  
Yo estaré esperándote aquí mismo

Me pregunto como podremos sobrevivir  
Este romance  
Pero al fin si estoy contigo  
Tomaré la oportunidad  
Oh, no puedes verlo nena  
Me estas volviendo loco

Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés  
Yo estaré esperándote aquí mismo  
Lo que sea que tome  
O como se rompa mi corazón  
Yo estaré esperándote aquí mismo

De repente entra el Capitán y Lisa apaga súbitamente el enlace con Rick para cortar lo que quedaba de música. Gloval hecha un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, intuye que algo raro estaba aconteciendo antes que él llegara. _"Seguro es otra travesura de las tres pitufinas chismosas, porque de pitufina regañona y mamá pitufo no lo creo"._

Las chicas saludan al Capitán, mientras Lisa de espaldas a él, respira hondo para liberar un poco de emoción contenida antes de girar y saludarlo.

 **-Buen día Capitán!**

 **-Buen día Comandante Hayes, descanse. Algo de lo cual deba informarme?**

 **-No señor, todo tranquilo. Estoy dando las instrucciones de vuelo a los escuadrones de turno.**

 **-mmmm** _"Debe ser algo que tenga que ver con algún piloto cabeza hueca seguro…tengo ojos y oídos…mujeres actuando raro pueden ser tres cosas: su periodo, un enamorado o un embarazo, por mi bien espero que sea alguna de las dos primeras razones, de preferencia su periodo…ya me he acostumbrado"._

Mientras piensa el Capitán se dirige hacia el puesto de Vanessa a consultar el estado de las comunicaciones.

Lisa no podía continuar, necesitaba tomar aire. Sentía que no podía procesar las emociones mezcladas entre pasado y presente, aunque fueron hermosas, movilizaron su interior en un dulce deja vú. Para peor no había podido decirle nada a Rick porque debió cortar la comunicación súbitamente. **\- Permiso Capitán, me retiro unos minutos.**

 **-Adelante Comandante.**

Se despegó de la consola y se dirigió a Sammie **–Alférez Porter siga usted con las instrucciones de vuelo. Ya regreso.**

Se dirigió al mirador para recibir un poco de sol y aire fresco. _"no puedo creer lo que hiciste Rick…pensé que lo nuestro…bueno no sé ni donde estamos…me sentía perdida hasta que me sorprendiste piloto"_

Rick mientras tanto estaba en el aire pensando porque Lisa había cortado la comunicación y después apareció Sammie dando las instrucciones de vuelo _. "Tal vez me excedí un poco, tengo que averiguarlo apenas toque tierra"._

 **-Sammie donde está Lisa ejem…la comandante Hayes?**

 **-Se retiró unos minutos Comandante.** Sammie notó el tono de preocupación de Rick y también había sido testigo de la entrada del Capitán al puente y el corte de la transmisión por parte de Lisa por esa misma razón.

 **-ok.** Respondió seco y cortante Rick.

- **El Capital se encuentra en el puente Comandante, quiere saludarlo?** \- le dice Sammie mientras le guiña el ojo, le sonríe pícaramente y le hace el gesto del pulgar arriba en señal que había estado todo bien con Lisa.

 **-ok, dale mis saludos al Capitán entonces y buenos días a la Comandante Hayes.** El piloto se sonríe ahora sabiendo la razón por la cual Lisa cerró el canal de comunicaciones antes de poder decirle nada.

 _"Yo salgo antes que ella tal vez valla y la sorprenda"_

Al mediodía Claudia invita a Lisa a la cafetería de Oficiales para comer algo antes de seguir y de paso saber cómo andaban las cosas con el piloto.

Lisa le pide que se adelante porque debía hacer una parada por su oficina para llevar unos papeles. Llega hasta un hall concurrido por el horario del almuerzo, personas uniformadas que iban y venían…entre ellos un Oficial de alto rango con quien, desde su punto de vista, sólo comparte el apellido, algo de ADN y algunas obsesiones por el orden.

 _"No va a arruinarme el día después de la sorpresa de Rick…si me ve, lo saludo como un oficial y listo…sin daños colaterales"_

El Almirante divisa la inconfundible figura de su hija en impecable uniforme blanco. Podía notar a una legua de distancia que se trataba de ella por su porte fuerte y estilizado, sus movimientos al caminar cadenciosos y femeninos, pero sin ser exagerados. _"Es como estar viéndote otra vez en ella, Sarah…"_

Donald en ese instante en que se estaba por cruzar con Lisa, tan solo a un par de metros de distancia, decide mandar todo el protocolo militar al diablo enfrente de quien pasara, no le importaba…

 **-Lizzy! Lizzy!...hija!**

Lisa se detiene y se pone en rígida posición de firmes, haciendo la venia y con cara de póker.

 **-Almirante Hayes!**

 **-Por favor Lisa, no te pongas así con tu padre…no me salgas con lo del rango.** Le contesta el almirante tomándola del brazo.

 **-Señor le recuerdo, estamos en servicio, señor!**

 **-Ahora también me sargenteas? Jajaja Increíble, me superaste en todo, hasta en clases de testarudez.**

Ambos son figuras de autoridad para la mayoría de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí. La situación despertaba curiosidad en todos que de reojo observaban la discusión.

Lisa mira fijamente a su padre y le dice:

 **-No se da cuenta Almirante que estamos haciendo una escena en el medio del pasillo?**

Donald también era famoso por su carácter y solo había dos personas en el mundo que lo confrontaban, su esposa y su hija. Tampoco le gustaba ceder y menos que su propia hija le contestara enfrente de todos.

 **-Disculpe Comandante HAYES -** Le dice en todo de ironía **\- porque ese es el apellido de SU PADRE o sea YO, niña mal criada!**

 **-Bueno mejor! Porque como Almirante le debo mis respetos pero como padre te puedo mandar a la MIERDA!** Lisa le dio la espalda y volvió sobre sus pasos, no quería pasar al lado de él.

Donald se quedó estático ante la respuesta de Lisa. _"definitivamente me has superado"._

Lisa apuró sus pasos hacia la cafetería donde estaba Claudia, como si eso desvaneciera lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su amiga estaba sentada en un rincón alejado de la multitud. Ambas amigas habían planeado hablar cosas de chicas y querían un poco de privacidad.

 **-Por fin llegaste! Pedí una tarta de verduras y jugo de naranja. En qué estabas que te demoraste?**

 **-Lo siento Clau, me cruce con mi papá…discutimos…olvídalo! No quiero que me arruine el día.**

 **-Ok, mejor no ahondemos en el tema. Tratemos un hombre a la vez…pensaba hablar acerca de Hunter. ¿Qué rayos pasó en el puente hoy Lisa? –** preguntaba Claudia mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

 **-Todavía no lo puedo descifrar…** –Claudia la mira desconcertada- **Bueno es que no me esperaba esa sorpresa y menos esa canción! Por qué la habrá elegido para mí?**

 **-Es una canción muy bonita y romántica de fines de los 80'** …-le contesta Claudia sin darle demasiada importancia.-

 **-Si, pero era también la canción preferida de mi mamá, ella se la dedicaba a papá…me pregunto si Rick lo sabia o fue casualidad.**

 **-Por esa razón te quedaste como hipnotizada ¿no?**

 **-Fue cómo un deja vú. Recordaba cuando papá pasaba varios meses de servicio fuera del país y a su regreso mamá lo esperaba con una cena y esa canción siempre sonaba en mi casa…era como el preludio de una noche romántica…ella quería que él supiera que estaría esperándolo allí mismo. Después que mamá murió papá la siguió escuchando…me la se de memoria Clau.**

 **-Y ahora este piloto cabeza hueca te revuelve todo mezclando lo que sientes por él con el pasado romántico de tus padres, algo tan loco puede venir solo de Rick jajaja.**

 **Creo que es una casualidad o esas cosas del destino, no tortures tu cerebro con cosas que ni siquiera ha pensado tu enamorado. Se le ocurrió y listo!**

 **Roy se desarmaría de la risa si se lo contarás. Te diría: "Rick no piensa, actúa". Como todos los pilotos lo hacen, sino estarían fritos en el primer combate.**

 **\- Clau, cuéntame sobre ti y Roy mientras como mi sándwich.**

 **-ok, pero después te toca a ti Hayes -** Lisa asistió con la cabeza

 **\- Pero creo que tu tienes más para contarme que yo a ti. Lo mío con Rick es tannn aburrido…**

 **-No lo creo jejeje al menos yo me voy a divertir como loca…Roy y yo teníamos un juego que se llamaba "lo hare realidad"-** Lisa la miraba con atención mientras comía su almuerzo **\- cuando teníamos ambos la noche libre escribíamos en varios papelitos las fantasías de cada uno, los mezclábamos en una bolsa y sacábamos un papel y ta da! La realizábamos, nos divertíamos mucho.**

 **-jajajaja a Roy me lo imagino de stripper, creo que esa era una de tus fantasías jajaja**

 **-mmm, te equivocas señorita. Esa fantasía le pertenecía al Sr. Fokker. Que mejor fantasía para Roy que bailar en traje de Adán para un montón de señoritas o para una en especial jejeje.**

 **En cambio a mi se me daba a veces por algo más rudo…que me ate a la cama y jueguitos así… -** Claudia estudia las reacciones de Lisa observándola y percibe que para su interlocutora ha sido suficiente **\- bueno mejor me detengo porque ya estas roja como semáforo Hayes jajaja y ni siquiera te he preguntado acerca de tu piloto.**

 **-Basta Clau! Si me dices que estoy colorada me pongo peor! Además tengo calor nada más. Hoy siento este maldito cuello más apretado que nunca!**

 **–Te toca Hayes…Tienes alguna fantasía con Rick?** Mientras Claudia se pone cómoda en la silla y se sirve su jugo de naranja. **–Y no te me pongas colorada, bueno más colorada o acalorada de lo que ya éstas jaja cuéntame -** Lisa echó una carcajada traviesa delatándose ante su amiga. **-Vamos, soy toda oídos Lisa.**

 **-Bueno…-** _"se lo digo rápido y de una vez para que no pregunte demasiado"_ **-Sí, tengo un fantasía con Rick y es que lo hacemos en el despacho de mi padre.**

A Claudia se le vuelca en un descuido el vaso con jugo mientras mira atónita a Lisa con la boca abierta, hasta que procesa la información y reacciona.

 **-No! No lo puedo creer jajajajajajaja, Rick y tú jajjaja en el despacho del Almirante ajajajaja.**

 **-No se que es lo gracioso aquí Claudia.** Mira con cara de indignación a Claudia.

 **-Es para un psicoanálisis amiga ajajajajaja.**

 **-Si de hecho lo he pensado, tengo años de experiencia en el diván. Mi papá me enviaba a un psicoanalista cuando era adolescente. Y creo que tiene que ver más con venganza…Cuando era niña tenía un gato. Mi papá lo odiaba porque yo lo entraba en la casa y lo hacia dormir conmigo en mi cama.**

Claudia estaba tentada, no podía más… **\- y el gato…sería Rick? Ajajajajajaaja**

 **-Clau! No me dejas terminar! Sabias que los felinos son muy intuitivos, bueno mi gato sentía que no le agradaba a mi papá y siempre orinaba en su despacho, más precisamente en su colección de condecoraciones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

 **-ajajajajja me duele la panza!-** Claudia tenia una mano en el estómago mientras con la otra a puño cerrado golpeaba la mesa. Lisa le seguía explicando seriamente cómo ella interpretaba el significado de su fantasía.

 **-Yo creo que en mi fantasía significa que hacer algo placentero en el lugar de mi papá es como marcar mi territorio o algo así. Transgredir años de hacer lo que él dice. Te parecerá extraño, pero quedo aliviada después de imaginar eso.**

 **-En mi opinión, ahora hablando en serio jejeje, no debes mezclar tu relación con Rick con la de tu padre porque pareciera que lo estas usando para vengarte de él.**

 **-En cierto modo es así. Para que te voy a decir lo contrarío. Estoy enamorada de Rick y sé que a papá le molesta…entonces hacemos el amor en su despacho…Que tal Freud?**

 **-Eres perversa Hayes, jajajaja. Se nota tu falta de experiencia hasta en tus fantasías. Volvamos al trabajo…nos queda un rato más todavía.**

Rick terminó su patrullaje sin novedades y se dirige a su oficina ubicada en el hangar del escuadrón Skull para terminar su informe. Max lo alcanza y comienzan una conversación.

 **-Rick aún no encontraste al degenerado que se robó las revistas de Ben?**

 **-No todavía Max. En este momento tengo cosas más importantes en mi cabeza que buscar a ese mecánico, no me voy a quemar los sesos por un par de pornos que andan dando vueltas por ahí.**

 **-Ah, entonces sabes que fue un mecánico.**

 **-Creo que sí por la descripción de los chicos de los vestidores.**

 **-Y que te preocupa entonces eh?**

 **-Quiero hacer las cosas bien con Lisa y todavía no me he topado con su padre…intuyo que me odia. Suerte para ti Max que no tienes suegro!**

 **-No es tan malo Rick, trata de causarle una buena primera impresión y listo. Para mi punto de vista ya tienes la mitad de su simpatía ganada. Eres militar y héroe de guerra.**

 **-Sí, como el marica de Karl…y sé por Lisa que a ese lo mandó a Marte de una patada en el culo.**

 **-jajajajaa él no eres tú, jefe. El Almirante no parece mala persona…a ti te tiene que preocupar lo que piense Lisa, nada más.**

 **-JA! Eso es lo que tu piensas!…Suegro y superior…linda picana en las bolas…**

 **-Vamos al bar un rato, te invito una Petit Cola y a comer algo.**

 **-Esta vez paso Max, gracias. Voy a ir al SDF-1 a esperar a Lisa.**

 **-Quedaron en encontrarse?**

 **-No –** Rick dibuja una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro **\- es una sorpresa.**

Lisa mira el reloj de pared, son las 1800 horas, el final de su turno. _"Qué día he tenido hoy…lloré, me reí, me enoje, me avergoncé…diablos! Que ensalada de emociones soy! ...por suerte mi periodo no jodió tanto como mi padre…es cierto ni lo sentí…años de sufrir en vano que llevo"._

Sale del puente y camina por un largo pasillo que más adelante se bifurca y desemboca en un hall que conecta a las oficinas de los oficiales superiores. Antes de llegar al hall desde una pequeña puerta entreabierta del cuarto de servicio, unos ojos espían impacientes, esperando que Lisa pase frente a ella. El pasillo no es muy ancho y Lisa pasa muy cerca de la puerta del cuarto de servicio, cuando de repente alguien la toma del brazo y la atrae con fuerza hacia dentro y cierra la puerta tras ella. Todo sucedió tan rápido que su mente no terminaba de procesar qué fue lo que sucedió, cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpo y unos ojos azules clavados en su mirada. Su piloto no la deja pronunciar palabra y une sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado y casi prohibido por el lugar donde se encontraban. Siguen unidos hasta que se quedan sin aliento mientras se abrazan desesperadamente. Rick tropieza con un balde y otras chucherías de limpieza haciendo que se rompa el beso y ambos se rían a carcajadas. Se sentían dos adolescentes escapados de clase en una escuela secundaria, haciendo algo atrevido.

 **-Te gustó la sorpresa que te preparé amor? O le pareció demasiado cursi a mi sofisticada dama?**

 **-Por supuesto que me gusto Rick…el Capitán entraba al puente y tuve que cortar la comunicación...**

 **-Pero después te fuiste. Sammie me dio las órdenes.**

 **-Es que…por qué elegiste esa canción piloto?**

 **\- Nada, simplemente me gustó porque habla de nosotros…de mi…no quiero presionarte más Lisa. Voy a esperarte…**

 **-A qué te refieres?**

 **-A que soy un cachondo y te he estado presionando. No te voy a mentir que te tengo unas ganas bárbaras de sentirte mía y amarte de todas las maneras posibles, pero esperaré a que estés lista…quizás necesites tiempo para superar al marica de tu ex y yo…**

 **-que? Rick no! No, es lo que crees. Jajaja debí decírtelo antes…**

 **-Que cosa?**

 **-Nunca estuve con un hombre de esa manera.**

 **-tu, tu, tu…tu?**

 **-Ya deja de tocar bocina que no soy un auto, soy virgen y creo que no es una enfermedad para que me mires así. Qué pensabas de mi entonces?**

 **-mmm, que tu antiguo novio te enseñó el kamasutra completo y no volviste a tener a nadie más porque lo extrañabas…?**

 **-tarado!** \- contesta Lisa con una sonrisa-

 **-Es que cómo tu padre lo mandó a Marte creí que…yo haría lo mismo en su lugar con el pretendiente de mi hermosa hija. Depende hasta donde hubieran llegado sería el destino que le daría al bastardo.**

 **Besitos de lengua- va a parar al estado vecino**

 **Besitos + tocadita de cola- va a parar a un país limítrofe.**

 **Besito + tocadita + licuado de banana- va a parar a la luna.**

 **Kamasutra= Marte. Ves?**

 **-jajajjajaaja Rick qué exagerado! Te voy a decir en una sola oración la ecuación que hizo mi padre.**

 **Besitos de lengua = Marte**

 **-Ohhhhh, entiendo.**

 **-Te asusta piloto?-** le dijo desafiándolo con una sonrisa-

Rick avanza con fuerza sobre Lisa en un espacio muy reducido haciendo que trapeadores y baldes caigan por el ímpetu de sus movimientos. Quería demostrarle a ella que no temía a su padre y no se iría como Karl de su vida. Una de sus manos se dirigió a su nuca atrayéndola más para poder profundizar el beso la otra mano la recorría desenfrenadamente, deteniéndose el los botones de la guerrera blanca de Lisa. El escabullo su mano tibia debajo de su ropa hacia sus pechos, podía sentir el subir y bajar entrecortado de la respiración de ella. Su piel estaba muy sensible al tacto sintiendo placenteros escalofríos bajo la palma de Rick. Su corazón también se aceleró al ver cómo ella respondía con gemidos su avance. Rick muy excitado le dice al oído a Lisa. Si te hago mía, no le alcanzará el universo a tu padre para alejarme de ti.

Estuvieron unos minutos más encerrados en lo que paradójicamente en un espacio tan pequeño era un universo para ellos. Se separaron un instante mirándose a los ojos con la respiración todavía afectada y jadeante.

 **-Te amo comadreja!**

 **-Te amo cabeza hueca! Vámonos antes que nos descubran.**

Mientras tanto una figura algo cansada cierra la puerta de su oficina que estaba en el hall. Eran las 1900 y ya no quedaba nadie en el piso…cuando de repente escucha unos ruidos de trastes y risas provenientes de uno de los pasillos. Se acerca para ver quien andaba por allí cuando se sorprende al ver a la Primera Oficial despeinada, con su uniforme todo arrugado y la guerrera desprendida. Estaba de la mano de un piloto con su traje de vuelo. Ambos se reían estúpidamente como borrachos mientras Rick, que era el último en salir de ese pequeñísimo lugar, tiene el pie enredado en un trapeador haciendo que éste caiga en el pasillo. El ruido de la caída retumba en el lugar vacío del bullicio cotidiano. Rick y Lisa quedan estáticos por la sorpresa y se encuentran con la mirada inquisidora del Almirante parado frente a ellos.

 **-Comandante Hayes!**

 _"hay no,no,no papi…por qué? Que se abra ya mismo un agujero negro y que me trague!"_ Lisa quería soltarse de la mano de Rick, pero él no la deja queriendo demostrarle a Hayes que no se iba a acobardar.

 **-Hunter!** -dice el Almirante apretando los dientes- **Maldito infeliz! Te voy a matar!**

 **-Señor, estamos fuera de servicio y la Comandante es mi novia.** Rick respondió con una frialdad que solo un piloto de combate acostumbrado a la adrenalina podría tener.

Donald no podía pensar, tenia su juicio nublado por la rabia. Quien sabe lo que habían estado haciendo allí esos dos. _"La puta madre, bajo mis narices! ni siquiera pudo esperar a tirársela fuera del trabajo…estos pilotos mal paridos…Hunter, te juro que se te van a caer las pelotas"_

Lisa no decía nada, estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar.

 **-Lisa, no me vas a decir nada! Qué es toda esta conducta fuera de…**

 **-Alto ahí Almirante!** –lo interrumpió Rick- **Yo la busque y la sorprendí aquí a la salida de su turno. Ella no tiene la culpa y además deje de hacerse el macho celoso con su hija.**

 **-No me hable en ese tono Hunter. Se lo advierto!**

 **-Comandante Hunter para usted Señor! Y que va a hacer, mandarme a Plutón?**

 **Vámonos Lisa.** -Le dijo Rick tomándola de la mano-

 **-Ya voy a ver que hago con ustedes dos! La Corte Marcial les quedará chica! Me oíste Hunter?**

 _"bueno Max parece que no le di una buena primera impresión a mi suegro jejeje"_

Rick y Lisa abandonan la base y se dirigen al barrio militar.

 **-Esto no puede estar sucediendo Rick, es una pesadilla.**

 **-Lis, Lis relájate nena. No hicimos nada malo, nos amamos y eso le molesta a tu viejo.**

 **-Rick estas hablando de MI padre, el Almirante.**

 **-Si, si,si. Escucha para ti él es un santurrón verdad? Cómo crees que llegaste aquí? O solo le hizo el amor una sola vez a tu mamá para concebirte…**

Lisa no podía creer el desparpajo con el que hablaba el piloto acerca de su familia. Se tapó los oídos con ambas manos mientras Rick manejaba el jeep militar.

 **Lisa mírame! No dejes que se meta en tu vida otra vez, tampoco lo voy a permitir, ok?**

 **-ok-** asintió Lisa tomándolo de la mano-

Mientras Donald se sirve un baso de Whiskey en su barraca y se sienta a pensar mientras observa una foto de Sarah con Lisa en brazos.

 **-Qué hice mal amor? Perdí a nuestra hija para siempre…esto no me lo va a perdonar. Odio a Hunter con toda mi alma!** _"piensa Donald…alguna vez fuiste como el muchacho, flojo de manos con las chicas…SÍ pero no quiero que lo hagan con mi propia hija maldición!...bueno puede decirse que es el karma…"_

 _"Debo olvidarme por un tiempo de Lisa o esto terminará mal…Después de todo estaban fuera de servicio y él tuvo las bolas para enfrentarme y decirme en la cara que era su novia...El boludo de Karl se puso pálido y se cago en las patas cuando le pregunté si eran novios…en esa ocasión fue Lisa quien dio la cara por el pequeño hijo de puta marciano…sí, al menos Hunter tiene unas enormes bolas…"_ pensó el Almirante y se termino el whiskey de un tirón.

 **-Me voy al chatroom un ratito, al menos allí me siento útil.**

Maverick: **Don, estas?**

Don1957: **Hola!**

 **Como has estado hijo**

Maverick: **bien…muy bien.**

Don1957: **Como te ha ido con Mosqueta? Le dedicaste la canción que te mencione?**

FLASHBACK de un chat anterior.

Rick ingresa rápidamente al chat para que Don1957 le diera algunas ideas románticas para sorprender a Lisa. No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo en pantalla. Ambos se saludan y el piloto pide consejos al respecto.

Don1957 le sugirió entre otras cosas dedicarle una canción **-siempre las parejas comparten canciones las cuales hacen suyas.**

A lo que Rick respondió **\- No tengo idea, no soy de escuchar temas románticos, nunca los necesité jejeje**

 **-Bueno entonces, no te molestará que te sugiera una.**

 **-No, claro que no.**

 **-Cuando fui asignado Capitán de la Marina no estaba mucho en casa. Mi mujer me extrañaba a horrores y yo también a ella. Fue entonces que ella me esperó con una cena especial y esta canción sonaba de fondo. Anota: Right here waiting for you, de Richard Marx. Fue un hit de la época. Mi hija era apenas una bebita.**

FIN FLASHBACK

Maverick: **Me fue muy bien, con la canción, gracias!…pero ahora sé la razón por qué ella mantiene una distancia en la intimidad, nunca estuvo con un hombre y eso me aterroriza a la vez que me mantiene motivado.**

Don1957: **mmm, una Mosqueta virgen como la mía jejeje. Tenemos mucho en común amigo. A que le temes?**

Maverick: **Pues obviamente yo nunca desvirgue a nadie. He estado con chicas sueltitas de piernas y es que los pilotos no tenemos demasiado tiempo…si no traen bragas, mejor jeje.**

Donald acordándose de Hunter pensó:

 _"Típico de ellos, están siempre listos para entrar en acción en la guerra que aplican la misma lógica para todo…te ayudaré piloto sólo para que esa pobre chica no sufra los impulsos de tu calentura…si no puedo ayudarte Lizzy, al menos ayudaré a ésta"_

Don1957: **No es nada del otro mundo hijo. Pero debes tener en cuenta que la experiencia para ella puede ser un infierno o un paraíso, eso dependerá de ti.**

 **Una mujer con una buena primera vez se convertirá en una loba una vez que le tome el gustito.**

Maverick: **y cómo es eso?**

Don1957: **primero que nada debe sentirse segura contigo, en el aspecto emocional. Las mujeres son criaturas de naturaleza emocional y tú trata de guardarte los impulsos de bestia y sé tierno, gentil. No quieras arremeter con todo lo que tienes de primera, no estás en un combate piloto! Debes ir despacio…reconociendo el terreno…De todas maneras no avances hasta que ella te lo pida, tal vez no con palabras, sino con hechos.**

Rick corta y pega la pregunta anterior, ya la tiene en el portapapeles virtual por las dudas.

Maverick: **y cómo seria eso?**

 **-La puta que me parió jajaja, hay que explicarle todo a éste, voy a terminar tocándome solo…a mi edad!.** _"tal vez si se lo explico con metáforas de combate me entienda"_

Don1957: **Voy a dividir los avances en etapas, ok?**

 **Primera etapa: la de reconocimiento, como cuando te vas de patrullaje.**

Maverick: **observo todo?**

Don1957: **Algo así. Tu aeronave serán tus manos, recorre todo el territorio que va cambiando de paisaje…desde lomadas a planicies y curvas…pasar del seco desierto a la selva húmeda.**

 _"mierda, estoy comenzando a sudar como cerdo"_.

 **Debes estar atento a cómo reacciona a tus caricias y besos. Si está todo bien te pedirá que avances.**

 **Segunda etapa: Te comunicas con la torre de control, o sea ella. Le preguntas con vos firme pero tierna a la vez si esta todo bien. Ella puede o no responderte con palabras o con gestos.**

Maverick: **Eso no es problema para mí, he aprendido a descifrar las emociones de las mujeres a través de la pantalla del Tacnet jejeje**

 _"maldito sabiondo, lo que tiene que soportar Lisa con estos cabezas huecas"_

Don1957: **Ahora deja tus manos y explora el territorio palmo a palmo más de cerca, es decir con tu boca.** **La sentirás arder bajo tus labios cuan volcán y temblar como un terremoto.**

 _"siento cómo mis axilas echan agua…piloto calentón!…más bien yo soy un viejo calentón jejeje…hace tanto ya que no hago el amor…pero no tanto de la ultima cañita al aire, recuerdas a la Tailandesa de la casa de masajes jejeje"_

 **Me vas siguiendo?** Pregunta Donald, notando que Maverick estaba sin decir nada hace ya un tiempo.

Maverick: **Si, si, es que…** _"ya me puse cachondo imaginándome todo lo que le haría a Lisa jejeje"_

 **Estoy un poquito apretado de pantalones jejeje. Tu si que eres un picarón Don! Debes volver locas a las chicas.**

Donald se acomoda en su sillón y se sirve un Whiskey mientras lee su pantalla y se sonríe.

 **-Ya me lo imaginaba, esto parece una hot-line maldición!** \- se dice en voz alta a si mismo Donald. **Pensaba darle consejos románticos y salgo a dar una vuelta por Hornyland. Termínenos esto de una vez!**

Se hace sonar los dedos y los posiciona en el teclado… _"Aquí vamos"_

Don1957: **Tercera y última etapa: Esperas la confirmación de la torre de control para entrar e iniciar el ataque.**

 **Repetimos ítems anteriores, ella te lo hará saber con o sin palabras, ok?**

 **Mira en esta misión tendremos instrucciones de avanzar despacio y detenernos cada tanto hasta que te indique que puedes seguir.**

 **Sentirás el obstáculo, no te asustes si ella esta un poco incomoda o dolorida, dile que es normal y que se le pasará.**

 **Al final del camino ya es tuya y has conquistado su territorio. De allí en más no necesitas copiloto te sentirás uno con ella y responderás en sintonía.**

 **-Fiuu-** Respiró Donald. _"Te la entregue con moño y todo piloto, no la cagues"._

 **No la cagues Maverick, intuyo que puedes ser feliz con ésta chica.**

Maverick: **No, señor! Estoy mas seguro y tranquilo ahora. Gracias! Es curioso lo de torre de control, jejeje porque mi chica trabaja allí.**

El padre de Lisa se quedó pensativo ante la revelación de Rick.

 **-Pero…** _"un momento!...esto no me lo esperaba " pensó._

Donald lejos de pensar en Lisa, pensó en sus compañeras del puente, más específicamente en las conejitas, de quienes siempre escucha rumores de sus idilios con los pilotos.

 _"jajajajajaj esas no creo que sean vírgenes palomitas…te deben estar metiendo el cuento piloto jejeje…lo han de querer casar o eres parte de alguna apuesta de las chismosas, pobre muchachito! De todas maneras no está demás que aprenda a ser un caballero con las damas"_

Don1957: **Ok, no necesitas decirme más. Después me cuentas como resultó todo.**

Donald piensa que Maverick es un muchacho inexperto y "tiernito" que ha sido engañado por mujeres expertas.

Maverick: **Gracias señor, siento que usted es como un padre para mi.**

Don1957: **Bueno yo puedo decirte que te dije todo lo que le diría a un hijo mío.**

Maverick: **no quería ser indiscreto, pero sus hijos viven?**

Don1957: **Si, es una niña.**

 **Bueno, mas bien una mujer. Es hija única. Enviudé cuando ella era muy pequeña.**

Maverick **: Que suerte tiene Don…su hija vive! Seguro están siempre juntos como familia, a mi no me queda nadie. Ustedes deben ser muy compañeros…se dice que la hija siempre tiene una relación especial con su padre.**

Don1957: **Esa regla no se aplica a nosotros hijo.**

Maverick: **no entiendo.**

Donald suspira, hace una pausa pensando en Lisa y vuelve al teclado.

Don1957: **No he sabido ser un buen padre para ella…no quiere verme**

Rick no lo puede creer. Dos personas padre e hija que sobreviven el holocausto y casi exterminio de la humanidad que no se dirijan la palabra _…"pero que carajos sucede con ellos, Don parece una buena persona y además amaba a su mujer…"_

Maverick: **quiero ayudarte si me lo permites.**

Don1957: **Cómo?**

Maverick: **tu hija debe tener más o menos mi edad así que yo te podre ayudar a acercarte con unos consejos. Hay cosas que odiamos que nuestros padres nos digan o nos hagan, yo te haré ver esas cosas, así de simple.**

Don1957: **ok, pero en el próximo encuentro. Ya estoy cansado.**

 **Buenas noches hijo.**

Maverick: **Buenas noches Don.**

Ambos se retiraron a dormir pensando en arreglar las cosas. Lo que no sabían era que se trataba de la misma mujer…

 **Notas de autor:**

 **A Rick le gusta mucho Top Gun por esa razón conscientemente eligió ese seudónimo, pero su inconsciente lo traiciono revelando parte de su identidad en el Mave-rick jejeje, no puedo evitar las asociaciones…el Psicoanálisis fue mi primer amor.**

 **Por ultimo les dejo una pregunta para que comenten, por supuesto que yo ya tengo la respuesta, pero puedo cambiar de opinión: ¿Quien de los dos, Rick y Donald, les gustaría que descubriera la identidad del otro primero?**

 **¿Que el padre de Lisa se diera cuenta que está chateando con Rick, su yerno ó a la inversa?. Qué sería más interesante a su parecer?**

 **Hornyland: Término que invente (no se si existe) Horny en ingles caliente Land: tierra. Traducción Calientolandia o algo así jeje.**


	7. La Loba bajo la piel de Cordero Parte IV

Robotech no me pertenece, ni me importa ;) la verdadera obra de arte es Macross

"PENSAMIENTOS"

 **Diálogos**

Notas de autor

Estamos a unos meses después de la lluvia de muerte. Todavía no se ha construido el barrio militar por lo que nuestros protagonistas viven aún en el SDF-1.

Se vienen más lecciones por parte de Claudia hacia Lisa. Como todo aprendizaje requiere de un tiempo en procesar nueva información y nuevas formas de reaccionar. Nuestra Primer Oficial es reprimida pero no traumada al punto de desestabilizar su personalidad.

A mi entender, Lisa tuvo una muy buena primera infancia (desde el nacimiento a los 6 años) que constituye el cimiento de la personalidad. La muerte de su madre y el transitar sin mucha información la adolescencia la reprimieron un poco, pero nada que con paciencia se pueda remediar.

Consejo: escuchen el soundtrack de la historia…queda muy cómico.

Me la paso genial imaginando el chat de Rick y Don, me divierto mucho y creo que ustedes también. No se si todavía quiero develar sus identidades, por ahora se irán complicando más porque le han puesto apodos a sus verdaderos yo…ya verán.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LA LOBA BAJO LA PIEL DE CORDERO**

 **Parte IV**

Claudia a diferencia de Lisa creció rodeada de mujeres. En su casa eran comunes las visitas de tías que venían con sus primas mayores. Nunca los temas sexuales habían sido visto como tabú, sobre todo en lo que refería a temas femeninos. Incluso recordaba cuando ella tenia 6 años la tía Nelly había decidido parir en la casa con ayuda de una vecina comadrona. Era todo un acontecimiento familiar alrededor de ella. En su vida había conocido una chica tan inhibida como Lisa, tanto que por solo decir la palabra sexo se sonrojaba. De más está decir que sentía a Lisa como de su familia y por supuesto su situación no debía quedar así. Además esto la divertía y por un instante olvidaba su propio drama de la pérdida de Roy. Era algo a qué podía aferrarse y le haría un bien a én pensaba que tantas idas y vueltas de Lisa la estaban mareando…tenía que sacarse una gran pero gran duda que zumbaba en su cabeza cual moscardón. La experiencia le dictaba que la lentitud de Lisa indicaba que algo andaba mal con esa chica o simplemente era una cuestión de inseguridad. Pero ésta vez pensó que lo mejor era hablarle después del trabajo en la tranquilidad de una de sus barracas, principalmente, por el carácter intimo de la conversación que pensaba tener con ella.

Lisa toca la puerta de la barraca de Claudia. Su amiga le pidió que trajera un vino para la cena de amigas que compartirían ellas dos.

 **-Hola Clau! Que celebramos?**

 **-No lo sé…esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. Contestó la morena con media sonrisa.**

A Lisa se le ruborizaron los cachetes.

 _"y a eso es a lo que me refiero Cielos!"_ pensó Claudia.

Cenaron y estaban de sobremesa disfrutando del vino.

 **-Te he contado muchas cosas mías con Roy, ahora es tu turno Hayes**. **Sabes, es común contarnos entre mujeres lo que nos sucede con los hombres, y tú ya perteneces al Club de las chicas con novio…** Claudia sabía que el vino iba a aflojar un poquito a su amiga aunque el rojo de sus mejillas no desaparecía del todo.

 **-Pero es que no sé que decirte. Ya te conté lo que pasó el otro día en el cuarto de servicio cuando nos descubrió mi papá.**

 **-Y eso fue todo? No hay nada mas?**

 **-Ni NADA MENOS! Caray Claudia que quieres que hiciera? Además después de que mi padre nos descubriera ya hasta me da cosa ese tipo de intimidad.**

 _-"Dios dame paciencia!..."_

 **-Pero te gustó jugar a las escondidas con el piloto O No?**

 **-Si,si pero…**

 **-Pero que! Donde tienes tu botón de censura que lo apago.**

 _"ya se! Le lleno la copa y espero que se la termine…Lisa es bastante playita, el alcohol le va a dar un empujoncito"_

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Claudia decidió arrancar con las preguntas picantes y antes de empezar se pone de pie para cambiar la música del mp3 y comienza a sonar una canción: "I touch Myself" The Divinyls. Claudia baila sexy al ritmo de la canción y la mira a Lisa mientras la canta. Se pasa lentamente las manos por sus curvas y lentamente se va acercando a su amiga quien la observa divertida.

 _I love myself, I want you to love me_

 _When I feel down, I want you above me_

 _I search myself, I want you to find me_

 _I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

Claudia toma el control remoto y sube el volumen. Estira el brazo invitando a Lisa a bailar. Ella hace un movimiento de negación con su cabeza pero Claudia le insiste tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola a la pequeña pista de baile.

 **-Vamos Hayes!…seguro te tocas pensando en tu piloto.**

Lisa soltó una larga carcajada sin responder, estaba tentada

 **Ves, eso significa que sí! Jajaja. Canta conmigo!**

Ambas a coro: **I dont want anybody else, when I think about you, I touch my self,** Claudia la señala a Lisa en esa parte de la canción. Ambas se desarman de risa.

 _I don't want anybody else_

 _When I think about you, I touch myself_

 _Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no_

–Claudia arengaba a Lisa **-Eres sexy mujer! Siéntelo, vamos!**

 _You're the one who makes me come runnin'_

 _You're the sun who makes me shine_

 _When you're around, I'm always laughin'_

 _I want to make you mine_

Siguen cantando y bailando sexy. Hasta que Claudia se sienta y deja sola a Lisa haciendo todo un espectáculo. _"nada mal para una chica reprimida…parece que hay una loba bajo esa piel de corderito blanco"_ se dijo Claudia a sí misma.

 _I close my eyes and see you before me_

 _Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

 _A fool could see just how much I adore you_

 _I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you_

 _I don't want anybody else_

 _When I think about you, I touch myself_

 _Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no_

 _I love myself, I want you to love me_

 _When I feel down, I want you above me_

 _I search myself, I want you to find me_

 _I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

 _"vamos a subir la temperatura del piloto también jejeje"_ aprovechando que Lisa seguía motivada por el vino, la canción y la idea de tocarse a si misma, Claudia sacó su celular y filmó aproximadamente un minuto la escena, para después mandársela a Rick con el título: noche de chicas.

 _I don't want anybody else_

 _When I think about you, I touch myself_

 _Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no_

 _I want you_

 _I don't want anybody else_

 _When I think about you, I touch myself_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah_

 _I don't want anybody else_

 _When I think about you, I touch myself_

 _Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

 _When I think about you, I touch myself_

 _I touch myself_

 _I touch myself_

 _I honestly do_

 _(En español)_

 _Me amo, quiero que tú me ames_

 _Cuando me siento abajo, te quiero sobre mí_

 _Me busco a mí, quiero que tú me encuentres_

 _Me olvido de mí, quiero que tú me recuerdes_

 _No quiero a nadie más_

 _Cuando pienso en ti, me toco_

 _Ooh no quiero a nadie más_

 _Ooh no, oh no, oh no_

 _Tú eres el único que me hace venir corriendo_

 _Tú eres el sol que me hace brillar_

 _Cuando tu estas alrededor siempre estoy riendo_

 _Quiero hacerte mío_

 _Cierro mis ojos y te veo antes que a mi_

 _Pienso que moriría si tu fueras a ignorarme_

 _Un tonto podría ver apenas cuanto te adoro_

 _Me arrodillaría, haría cualquier cosa por ti_

 _No quiero a nadie más_

 _Cuando pienso en ti me toco_

 _Ooh no quiero a nadie más_

 _Ooh no, oh no, oh no yeah_

 _Me amo, quiero que tú me ames_

 _Cuando me siento abajo, te quiero sobre mí_

 _Me busco a mí, quiero que tú me encuentres_

 _Me olvido de mí, quiero que tú me recuerdes_

 _No quiero a nadie más_

 _Cuando pienso en ti me toco_

 _Ooh no quiero a nadie más_

 _Ooh no, oh no, oh no_

 _Te quiero_

 _No quiero a nadie más_

 _Y cuando pienso en ti me toco_

 _Ooh no, oh no, oh no yeah_

 _No quiero a nadie más_

 _Cuando pienso en ti me toco_

 _Ooh no quiero a nadie más_

Rick recibe el mensaje de Claudia con el video. **-ohh, Wow!**

Le escribe a Claudia: **qué hace Lisa bailando sexy?**

Claudia: **jajajaja la viste? Un par de copas y la música adecuada.**

Rick: **eres mala jajaja. Eres la versión femenina de Roy.**

Claudia: **Brindo por eso amigo! Te dejo…ya está por terminar la canción. No le cuentes a Lisa o me va a matar!**

Rick: **no te preocupes! Gracias por el regalito ;)**

Claudia sonríe mientras piensa _"Bueno parece que el piloto se va a tocar un ratito también"_ Deja el celular en la mesa mientras Lisa se acerca y toma asiento. Esta agitada y feliz.

 **-No pensé que me divertiría tanto jajaja**

 **-Ya que estas de buen humor y bastante relajada la sexóloga Grant te voy a hacer unas preguntas.**

 **-Clau! No! Nononono jajajaja**

 **-Sisisisisisi, además soy Dra. Grant para usted.**

 **\- Usted siente vergüenza de su cuerpo Comandante Hayes?**

 **-Qué? No! jajaja**

 **-Es decir que puede hablar con toda libertad de todos los temas? Bueno, entonces ahí va la primer pregunta: Qué le gustaría que un muchacho le hiciera?**

Lisa se queda muda y con los ojos bien abiertos,

 **Y bien no va a responder? Lo digo de otra manera: Qué te calienta Lisa?** -

Lisa se pone como un tomate congelado y no puede responder a tantos estímulos juntos.

Claudia observó que su amiga quedó petrificada como una momia y decidió preguntarle finalmente lo que quería saber: responder la duda que tenía acerca de Lisa…

 **-Lisa nunca te besaste con una chica en la secundaria? digo para probar…no es raro que pase entre amigas…**

La Primer Oficial tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y podía jurar que el color rojo de sus mejillas era tan intenso que formaban una especie de aura alrededor de ella.

 **-Yo no…** respondía tímidamente y titubeando. Claudia se acerca peligrosamente y de un solo movimiento ataca como un depredador tomándola del rostro con ambas manos. En una rápida acción sin que Lisa pudiera reaccionar le da un beso francés lento y tierno acariciándole primero los labios suavemente con la lengua y después entró en su boca. Luego de unos instantes se separa de ella y le pregunta **\- ¿Y? te gustó?**

Lisa se quedó pensativa cómo buscando respuesta. Hasta que por fin…

 **-Clau, no lo tomes a mal…besas bien, muy bien debo reconocerlo pero no me gustan las mujeres…**

 **-Ahí lo tienes jajaja!** Dijo la morena **, Fiuuu!** Suspiró **-Bueno no era lo que pensaba. Es cuestión de que te liberes nomás.**

 **-Pensabas que yo…era les-les-biana?** Dijo lisa tartamudeando de susto.

 **-No del todo. Pero te vas a tener que comprometer con la enseñanza, chica. Porque lo de lesbiana no seria nada, ellas gozan de la vida. Tu ni siquiera eso!**

 _"lo que me espera"_ pensó Lisa.

 **-Además lo de la Primer Oficial lesbiana no soy la única que lo piensa…**

 **-Que?** Dijo Lisa horrorizada.

 **-Muchos de los pilotos lo piensan con tu actitud castradora hacia ellos y todo.**

 **-Ay no!, ay no!** Si antes tenía un poco de vergüenza ahora su vida era monocromáticamente roja. **Y si Rick se entera estoy frita!**

 **\- Tranquila Lisa, él debe haber escuchado el rumor, no es el fin del mundo. Es más, a los hombres los motiva mucho saber que una mujer tiene relaciones con chicas. Acaso nunca viste nunca una película porno? Allí es común ver dos chicas y un tipo, un trio de chicas y un tipo…**

 **-pero para que tanta gente en una relación? Si hay un solo hombre…**

 **-Caray Lisa! Jajajaja hay que explicarte todo. Tratare de ser gráfica sin ser grosera para que entre en esa cabecita tuya: - Una salchicha, dos agujeros y tres bocas. Puedes resolver las matemáticas sexuales?**

Lisa la mira desconcertada

 **Espera hay mas ecuaciones** …

La intención de Claudia era que Lisa llegara al punto de vergüenza sin retorno y comenzara a reírse y aflojarse.

 **-Sigo…dos salchichas, un agujero, una boca o**

 **una salchicha, tres agujeros, cuatro bocas. La boca libre es la que desempata**

 **Tres salchichas, un agujero, un aboca y un agujero negro.**

 **-Basta Claudia! Esto es demasiado, mi vida era tan simple…** lo dice en un tono de enfado simulado, esta tentada a mas no poder.

 **-Sí! si fueras una niña, pero eres toda una mujer Lisa!** Dice su amiga firmemente. **No sé quien te hizo así o te lo hiciste a ti misma. El sexo no es nada para avergonzarse. Es una forma de expresar amor también.**

 **-Si que me hiciste sufrir, mala! Pero también me divertí como nunca.**

 **-jajajajaja y eso que recién empezamos! Bueno tarea para mañana señorita Hayes. Mirar unos videos pornos que tu maestra Clau te va a proporcionar directo de la videoteca Fokker.**

 **-Oh, no, no, no**

 **-chssss, chssss-** Claudia levanta la mano e advertencia - **recuerda lo de lesbiana y virgen amargada. Eso va a cambiar. Además que te puede pasar?, más allá de querer jugar con tus partes y autocomplacerte jajaja**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del SDF-1, Donald ha estado pensando acerca de Lisa y Rick en los últimos eventos _…"Por qué diablos Lizzy no puede enamorarse de alguien como Maverick. Un muchacho, que a pesar de ser piloto se preocupa por su mujer, quiere amarla, cuidarla…por otro lado lo más probable es que la relación con ésta chica que él plantea tal vez sea una ilusión inventada por las cachufletas del puente…ya he escuchado demasiadas historias de pilotos y el trio…tengo que intentar algo que los salve a ambos, a Maverick y a mi Lizzy…voy a conectarme"_

Don1957: **Maverick estas?**

Maverick: **si acá estoy Don como habíamos quedado ;) De hecho, te estaba esperando je!**

Don1957: **Te acuerdas que te conté acerca de mi única hija y que no ando muy bien con ella?**

Maverick: **Si, si recuerdo.**

 **No te preocupes te voy a dar una ayudita.**

Don1957: **Mas que una ayudita sería.**

Maverick: **cuéntame primero sobre ella y tú.**

Donald se reclina en su silla, suspira y se dirige de nuevo al teclado.

Don1957: **Ya te conté que con mi esposa teníamos un matrimonio feliz. Mi hija nació y aunque yo en ese momento había preferido un hijo varón nunca me desilusionó. Fuimos muy felices los tres a pesar de mis largas ausencias por causa de la Marina. En el año que mi niña tenía 5 años nos enteramos de la enfermedad de su mamá. Ella lucho por sobrevivir casi 4 años. Quede viudo con una pequeña de 9 años a la cual criar. Fue muy difícil para mí, sobretodo en lo que concierne enseñarle las cosas de mujeres.**

 **No me quiero ni acordar las que pasé…pero son esas cosas mal explicadas o explicadas como pude las que me alejaron de ella. No supe ser padre y madre. Me faltó mi esposa. Ante mi incapacidad puse a mi hija desde muy pequeña en un mundo donde yo me sentía seguro, la milicia. Entró con casi 14 años y no me decepciono. Se graduó con honores. Ella es mi orgullo.**

 **Por otro lado otra de las razones de nuestras disputas fue un novio que tuvo en su adolescencia. Un tipo de mierda que tenía más brazos que un pulpo cuando se trataba de mi hija.**

 **Cuando confronté al mocoso, se le arrugaron las bolas y me negó que tuviera algo con ella. Mi hija lo defendió diciéndome que ella elegiría con quien salir y yo no tenía derecho a meterme.**

Rick sentía pena por éste hombre al quien veía como un padre preocupado, centrado, poco valorado y cariñoso. _"me dan ganas de sacudir a la histérica de su hija y decirle que su padre la ama con locura"._

Maverick: **Yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo con ese mequetrefe jejeje. Entiendo lo que usted pasó con su hija yo lo viví con mi padre. Perdí también a mi mamá siendo pequeño y me crió mi hermano mayor junto con mi papá. Creo que por esta razón me cuesta entender a las mujeres. Usted me ha hecho ver la diferencia entre la calentura y el amor, gracias Don.**

 **Ha visto a su hija últimamente?**

Don1957: **nos hemos cruzado por algún que otro pasillo. Una de esas veces me saludo con una venia militar graciosamente falsa y la otra ocasión mejor olvidarla…El tema ahora de nuestro distanciamiento es otro hombre en su vida**

Maverick: **otro mequetrefe? Jajaja**

Donald lee la pantalla y se sonríe por el tono de la broma de Maverick.

Don1957: **Así es, hijo. Este es peor que el anterior. Un degenerado a la enésima potencia! Si el otro era un pulpo éste es un Kraken…temo que la lastime, ella es una necia que no entiende razones. Yo conozco de tipos y te aseguro que éste no me gusta para nada.**

Maverick: **vamos a darle un nombre clave, ¿Cómo le podemos decir? Mmm como es él?**

Don1957 **: engreído, desafiante, soberbio, contestador, boca floja, alzado, lujurioso…pero tiene pelotas porque me ha enfrentado, no como el novio anterior que parecía eunuco jeje.**

Maverick: **jajajja que te parece** ** _Bolas de Fuego_** **? Encaja perfecto lo calentón con los demás atributos masculinos de afrontar las situaciones.**

Don1957: **Me gusta! De ahora en más** ** _Bolas de Fuego_** **será jajajajajaaja**

Maverick: **jajajajajaja me da gusto que te rías viejo!**

Don1957: **gracias chico! Hasta desearía que fueses tu quien saliera con mi hija…**

Maverick: **sii…y a mi me gustaría que mi suegro fuese más como tú Don. Tu eres muy abierto a todo tipo de temas y estas sanamente preocupado por tu hija, no es que le andas poniendo el calzón de hierro, pues éste sí! Y además lleva las llaves colgadas en el cuello. Él es un viejo amargado, guardabosque, agrio, lo que tiene de mandón lo tiene de impotente. Es un hincha bolas…No se por qué razón no le caigo bien. Tengo buenas intenciones con su hija y todo, pero me tiene montado en un huevo.**

Don1957: **no veo la razón. Tú me agradas y me pareces un buen muchacho. Nos llevaríamos bien como suegro y yerno.**

Maverick: **Sí, nos divertiríamos como locos jajaja**

Don1957: **Tal vez le has dado una mala primera impresión a tu suegro, eso es todo. Como padres lo único que queremos es cuidar a nuestros hijos, imagínate que yo quedé viudo con una pequeña. Jamás dejaría que alguien la lastime, creo que ese es el sentir de la mayoría de los padres. Algún día lo entenderás.**

Maverick: **Sí, puede ser…no me he puesto a pensar en ello…debe ser duro para él. Ahora que me lo dices, el también enviudó antes de la guerra, claro. Tal vez me vea como un tipo que quiere aprovecharse de su hija nada más, por eso reacciona así…pero te juro Don que no es mi caso, estoy enamorado de ella y me duele que él crea otra cosa…la única que sufre es mi novia porque queda en medio del fuego cruzado entre su padre y yo.**

 **Me puse sentimental…por eso estoy pensando en apodarlo con el nombre clave de Bolas Tristes, que opinas?**

Don1957: **le va como guante! Jajajajaja.**

 **Cojonudo pero triste jajajaja**

Maverick: **A propósito que tan buena está tu hija, sin ofender!**

Don1957: **no te pases chico jejeje. No es correcto que yo lo diga, pues soy su padre, pero ella es muy bonita y también inteligente. Cuerpo atlético…muy parecida a su mamá…**

 **Disculpa Maverick pero me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza una idea loca…no sé si contártela…**

Maverick: **Dispara!**

Don1957: **mira que tal si me ayudas a quitar del medio a ese** ** _Bolas de Fuego_** **de la vida de mi hija. No sé…tal vez tu puedas acercarte a ella como amigo y apartarla de ese mequetrefe andante. Seguro que lo conoces porque también es piloto y ella trabaja en el puente.**

Rick lee y piensa…no puede ser! Será? Por un momento se le cruza en la cabeza que puede ser Lisa, pero necesita despejar sus dudas…

Maverick: **Don, disculpa te voy a hacer una pregunta medio que no te va a gustar…**

Don1957: **Ok**

Maverick: **No sabes si tu hija es virgen todavía?**

Don1957: **por más que odie pensarlo, ella me dio a entender que no. Se está encamando con** ** _Bolas de Fuego_** **…y lo peor de todo, no quiero que ese hijo de puta la embarace y lo tenga en el árbol genealógico de mi familia de por vida! Estoy angustiado Mav…**

Rick respira hondo ante la respuesta de Don, bueno no es Lisa la hija de éste hombre, menos mal!

Maverick: **atiéndeme bien, tienes que parar de confrontar a tu hija por el** ** _Bolas de Fuego_** **. Lo peor que los padres pueden hacerle a los hijos es querer elegirles pretendientes o decirles con quien no tienen que andar. Invítala a salir como padre e hija y no le toques el tema. Trata de recuperar tu relación con ella.**

 **Le has dicho cuanto la amas y todo lo que me has contado a mi? Todo lo has pasado por ella…**

Don1957: **no tengo el valor Mav. Siempre he actuado el papel del padre que todo lo puede con ella, sin debilidades, sin defectos…y para peor soy también su superior, entonces el tema del rango siempre sale cuando queremos ponernos distancias.**

Maverick: **debes proponértelo. Tienes una desventaja, es mujer. Entre nosotros lo hombres todo es más fácil pero ellas y sus emociones lo complican todo. Yo me di cuenta que a veces más fácil que hablar, es decirlo con una canción…piensa que canción le podrías dedicar y hazlo.**

Don1957: **Tengo una vaga idea de qué canción puede ser…una que su madre le dedico a mi hija cuando cumplió tres años, esa fiesta fue inolvidable. Mi esposa la toco en el piano y se la cantaba. Mi pequeña estaba muy feliz sentada en mi falda. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba pero se que era de** ** _Simply Red_** **una banda británica que me gustaba mucho. El cantante había compuesto esa canción para su hija y mi mujer se la dedicó a nuestra niña.**

Maverick: **pues adelante con el plan! Dicen que la música amansa las bestias…a propósito estaría bueno que se organizara algún baile para los jóvenes, para que podamos recrearnos un poco…si tienes algún amigo allá en lo alto, de esos culos rotos que se hacen llamar jefes, tírales la idea…nos harían muy felices…y quien sabe tal vez encuentro a tu hija y al patán de** ** _Bolas de Fuego_** **jejeje.**

Donald se desarmó de la risa en su cómodo sillón _…"culos rotos jajjajaja…y yo sería uno de esos célebres culos. -Me gusta el estilo de este chico…es tan trasparente con lo que piensa"._

Don1957: **Está bien lo pensaré.**

Maverick: **Ups! No me digas que tú eres uno de ellos?**

Don1957: **Tal vez ;)**

Maverick: **No juegues!**

Don1957: **ni en broma! Hasta mañana hijo.**

Maverick: **hasta mañana viejo! Y suerte con tu hija.**

Don1957: **Suerte con Bolas Tristes jajaja**

Ambos hombres terminaron su conversación virtual con una sensación de que las cosas irían bien en sus vidas reales. Charlar acerca de sus problemas les daba esperanzas…Rick se fue a dormir pensando que su suegro ya no parecía tan amenazante con el apodo de _Bolas Tristes. "No sé cómo voy a hacer para no reírme cuando lo vea jajaja me imagino que le cuelgan arrugadas y se las puede patear"_

Por otra parte Donald pensaba en Rick y en su bien ganado apodo _Bolas de Fuego_ y con una sonrisa casi maligna pensó _"si son bolas se pueden cortar, y más aún, si son de fuego se pueden también apagar jajajaja"_

Al otro día temprano Rick pasa por la barraca de Lisa para llevarla a desayunar. Ambos estaban de muy buen humor. Lisa abre la puerta ya cambiada con su uniforma y Rick la avanza empujándola dentro. La comienza a besar apasionadamente y ella responde de la misma manera hasta que hace un alto.

 **-Rick, espera! Ahora estoy de uniforme, no quiero arrugarlo y…**

 **-Ah, quiere decir que si no tuvieras ya el uniforme puesto sería diferente?**

 **-Ya, déjate de bromas y llévame a desayunar que tengo hambre.**

 **-Alguna actividad anoche te hizo amanecer hambrienta?**

 **-De qué carajos hablas? Estuve con Claudia.**

 **-Olvídalo! Tengo unas ganas bárbaras de verte bailar…**

 **-Que?!**

 **-Me imagino que te mueves muy sexy…**

A Lisa se le subieron todos los tonos de rojo _"Seguro que Claudia le comentó algo"_

Lisa lo arrinconó contra la pared apretándolo con su cuerpo y se comenzó a contonear como bailando sexy. La reacción fisiológica del piloto no se hizo esperar. Ella se dio cuenta y se alejo de él riéndose a carcajadas.

 **-Me las vas a pagar Hayes! Eso no se vale! Al menos que…**

 **-Ni lo sueñes Hunter! -** Le contesto con una cara de falso enojo.

 **-Genial! Y ahora cómo hago para salir a la cafetería?**

 **\- No te preocupes, desayunaremos aquí jaja.**

Lisa comienza a preparar el desayuno mientras Rick está en el baño arreglando su problema. Cuando sale le dice a Lisa que necesita un favor, recordando que su tutor le había dicho que su hija trabaja en el puente y sale con un piloto de lo más atrevido.

 **-Que necesitas que haga?** \- pregunta Lisa-

 **-Que averigües cuál de las chicas del trio sale con un piloto bastante cachondo.**

 **-Mira Rick, para mi pueden ser las tres ajajajaja.**

 **-Lisa, no es broma. Es para ayudar a un padre preocupado por su hija.**

 **\- Se me hace que ese viejo es un cuida cachufletas…**

 **Rick, conozco a las chicas y te puedo asegurar que se saben cuidar muy bien. Es más nos darían cátedra a ti y a mi.**

Rick le contesta con cara de perrito abandonado, mirándola a los ojos **-Amor! Me darás el gusto, por favor!**

 **-Hay Dios Rick! Que acaso no es él quien tiene que ayudarte?**

 **\- sí pero…está angustiado Lis, es un buen hombre y cree que éste mequetrefe está aprovechándose de su hija.**

 **-Ok! Está bien. Voy a salir con las chicas a algún lado y voy a sacar el tema. De última si no es ninguna de ellas a lo mejor saben de alguien más…mmm ya sé! tengo que ir al mercado les voy a decir que me acompañen, ellas siempre van a ver a los chicos que atienden los distintos puestos…estas seguro que andan con algún piloto?**

 **-Si, si…Gracias Lis! Te amo!-** Rick le da un beso ruidoso en la frente.

Horas después Lisa se embarca en el loco plan de Rick para averiguar cuál de ellas sale con un piloto cachondo.

En el mercado

 **-Que bueno Comandante que haya decidido acompañarnos…la vamos a llevar por un tour de maravillas masculinas jejeje-** dijo Vanessa guiñando el ojo-

 **-Si, verá que guapos nos atienden por aquí** \- dijo Kim

 **-Chicas, chicas tranquilas…solo vengo a comprar algunas cosas** ** _…_** _"o no…recuerda que debes seguirle el juego para que suelten el rollo"_ \- **ok, ok, si la verdad que hoy tengo ganas de deleitar mis ojos.**

 **-Vamos para la verdulería-** Dice Sammie **\- Allí esta el chico superman**

 **-Superman?-** pregunta Lisa intrigada

 **-Si, porque siempre tiene una remera de superman puesta y es musculoso también!**

Vanessa se adelanta y se dirige hacia las frutas, toma la banana más grande que encuentra y le hace señas atrayendo la atención de Sammie, Kim y Lisa. Las mujeres se acercan y Vanessa les dice:

 **-Chicas miren, así de grande la tiene Mark.**

 **-Wow! –contestan asombradas Kim y Sammie.** A Lisa se le abren los ojos como dos huevos fritos.

 **-No puede ser! Con razón la ex lo persigue jajajaja** dice Sammie

Vanessa dirige su mirada a Lisa y le pregunta **–Y usted que opina comandante?**

 _"Hay Dios, trágame tierra! Tuve que hacerle caso a Rick, pedazo de infeliz! Pon cara de poker, pon cara de poker"_

Qué es lo más rojo que se puede poner una persona? Sí, así estaba Lisa.

Por suerte algo distrajo a Kim que vino con algo verde entre sus manos.

 **-Chicas miren éste pepino! Es grueso no? Pues así de grueso lo tenía…**

Lisa se aleja un par de metros de las chicas que seguían su conversación como si nada.

 _"Ay basta! No quiero escuchar más…este es el peor día de mi vida"_

 **-Comandante se siente bien?** Le pregunta Sammie

 _"no! Quiero morirme ahora mismo, así virgen y todo"_

 **-Chicas podemos continuar? Estoy apurada.** Les dice Lisa.

 **-Esperen antes de irnos de la verdulería quería mostrarles algo-** dice Kim. Agarra dos pomelos y los acaricia como girándolos. - **Miren así me las tocaba ese desgraciado, creía que estaba exprimiendo algo, no sé.**

Jajajajaja se reían a coro las demás, menos Lisa que ya no le cabía más vergüenza de la que había pasado con el trio.

Haciendo la cola del mercado Lisa aprovecha a preguntarles, rogando que el tema no se fuera por la tangente, acerca del piloto cachondo.

 **-Que?** Respondieron al unísono y se rieron ante la pregunta de Lisa.

Sammie dijo- **Yo salgo con tres- jeje**

Kim- **por ahora los pilotos están fuera de mi dieta.**

Vanessa- **Que nosotras sepamos, la única que sale con un piloto es usted comandante.** **Y no sabíamos que el comandante Hunter era un cachondo ajajajajaja**

Sammie- **Es pepino o banana? Ajajaja**

Kim- **Basta que me meo!**

Las tres: ajajajajaajaa

 _"La puta madre! bueno ya está, eso es todo…pasaste el umbral de la vergüenza Lisa…quien las aguanta ahora…ahí tienes tu respuesta Rick"_

No, terminaría ahí para Lisa. Debido a su estado nervioso mezclado con vergüenza, cuando iba a sacar su tarjeta para pagar en el check out se le cayó la película porno que le había dado Claudia… _Army girls go wild 3_

 _"Noooooo, se me había olvidado que traía la película…carajos, la puta madre, pendejas! Creo que me morí y estoy en el infierno, si debe ser porque me estoy muriendo de calor!"_

Sammie, que estaba detrás de su Primer Oficial, noto que algo se le había caído de su cartera. Fue más rápida que Lisa que se quedó congelada y se agacho para recogerla.

 **-Comandante, se le cayó est…-** Sammie se quedo muda cuando vio que tipo de película tenia entre sus manos. No podía creer que fuera de Lisa.

 **-Ah gracias Sam** –haciéndose la tonta. No quería que comenzara el interrogatorio del trio. Allá en el puente era la Primer Oficial, pero acá en el mercado solo una chica más.

Las cuatro mujeres salieron hacia el estacionamiento para buscar el jeep militar que las traería de regreso al SDF-1. Vanessa y Kim iban delante y Lisa y Sammie atrás en silencio.

 **-Hey! Están muy calladas las chicas atrás! No crees Kim?** Dice Vanessa dándose la media vuelta mientras Kim manejaba.

Kim: **-Sí, que rayos ocurre con ustedes dos, sobretodo tú Sam que eres la más charlatana de todas!**

Sammie: **Nada nos ocurre!**

Venessa **: seguro pescó a algún ex pasar por ahí con su chica.**

Lisa: _"Dios, por qué no termina ya esta tortura!"_

 **Las chicas llegan al SDF-1, Lisa sigue su camino sola ya que su barraca más grande que el resto se encuentra donde están los Oficiales de mayor rango. Kim, Vanessa y Sammie van caminando por otro pasillo.**

Kim: **Que sucede contigo Sammie?**

Sammie: **vamos a mi habitación…tengo algo que contarles sobre la Comandante Hayes…**

Lisa por su lado después de pasar los peores momentos de su vida recopilados en tan solo una hora y una vez en su barraca, decide llamar a Claudia. Le cuenta el calvario que tuvo que pasar con el trio en algo tan trivial como ir de compras al mercado. Del otro lado de la línea, su amiga se tapaba la boca para no delatar su risa y asentía con un leve ajam, aja.

 **-Claudia tu maldita película también!** \- terminaba Lisa de contarle el papelón durante el check out.

 **-Te recomiendo que la veas como habíamos acordado y te relajes…al menos te dará risa ver a todas esas chicas de uniforme y cachondas. Era la preferida de Roy.**

 **-No te bastó toda la humillación por la que pase hoy?**

 **-Lisa, es que es por eso mismo. Satúrate tanto de vergüenza que te va a terminar insensibilizando ante ella…es un buen método. Se llama exposición ante el objeto fobígeno.**

 **-Donde rayos aprendiste Psicología?**

 **-Tomé un curso antes de entrar de lleno en la Academia. Hazme caso rezongona. Cámbiate de ropa, prepárate un trago fuerte y siéntate a verla. No vale taparse los ojos ni mirar de reojo! Ah, tampoco bajarle al volumen. Típico ver porno en silencio…**

 **Si quieres voy para allá a verla contigo…**

 **-No, está bien. No quiero que me cargues de mi ya característico color facial, soy roja, no blanca-** respondió Lisa divertida.

 **-jajaja, Hoy no ves a tu piloto?**

 **-No, Rick tiene asignado unas horas extras de patrullaje. Está reemplazando a Max, su esposa no se encuentra bien.**

 **-Ok, que te diviertas entonces!**

En otro lado del SDF-1 Donald había estado pensando cómo rehacer su relación con su hija. Hablar con Maverick le había dado una nueva perspectiva…por el momento tendría que dejar en punto suspensivo el tema de Hunter si no quería alejar a Lisa y borrar como fuera posible de su mente las hipotéticas situaciones intimas entre ella y él.

 _"Tal vez el piloto no sea tan malo y sea solo una mala primera impresión…después de todo al chico no se le debe hacer fácil tratar con el suegro y Almirante de la flota…admito que Bolas de Fuego tiene pelotas para salir con mi hija…"_ Mientras pensaba se dirigía a la barraca de Lisa. Estaba al tanto que ella había registrado su entrada hacia ya casi una hora. Eran las 2030hs.

 _"no debo pensarlo demasiado, sino hacerlo"_ se repetía en silencio. _"Tocaré a su puerta y le pediré hablar de padre a hija sin pelearnos…le diré que estoy sinceramente preocupado por ella y que no me molesta que salga con quien salga etc."_

Donald repasaba las palabras para no equivocarse porque conocía bien a Lisa, un mal paso y estas frito pensaba.

Es el final de su destino, está parado justo enfrente de la puerta. Antes de decidir golpear quiere asegurarse que Lisa está sola y no con Hunter. No está preparado para encontrarlos juntos de nuevo. Mira para ambos costados del pasillo asegurándose que no hay nadie. _"todo despejado"_

Apoya su cabeza en la puerta para escuchar cualquier sonido proveniente de adentro. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte en su pecho, exaltado por la adrenalina. Sintió una gota fría de sudor bajando por la espalda…

 _"así suena mi hija teniendo sexo…que karma que tengo!…la puta madre que me parió...ese hijo de puta de Bolas de Fuego degeneró a mi hija…voy a vomitar…mi nenita"_

DIALOGO QUE ESCUCHO EL ALMIRANTE TRAS LA PUERTA

Voz femenina: **ahhh,ahhhh,ahhhh siga, siga comandante! Así, así me gusta! ahahhahah Qué grande que la tiene!**

Voz masculina: **Te gusta mi putita?**

Vos femenina: **Si, sí! Dame más fuerte, dale! Dale! Que me calienta**

Voz masculina: **A mi me calienta cojerte con tu guerrera puesta y que te pongas la gorra de almirante…te queda tan sexy!**

Donald con el ánimo destruido, se da media y decide ir a tomar aire fuera de la nave casi arrastrando los pies. Su mundo y sus recuerdos de su pequeña ahora quedaban opacados por quien sabe la escena que estaban protagonizando ella y el piloto lujurioso.

 _"Si supiera quien es Maverick podría ir a contarle y que al menos me escuche…voy a darme una vuelta por el Prometeus"_

Lisa del otro lado miraba divertida la película. _"Que objeto tiene tener tetas tan gigantes, parecen que les van a explotar jajaja_ … _No pensé que las pornos eran tan divertidas…las mujeres parecen gatos recién atropellados cuando gritan jajaj…demasiados errores a mi entender en las cuestiones de rangos…el muchacho dice ser comandante y su uniforme tiene las insignias de sargento…Qué truchada!"_

 _"Esto le gusta a los chicos?...ni loca me veo haciendo eso o eso otro jejeje aunque lo del uniforme no es mala idea…tampoco lo de hacerlo en el avión"_

Rick había completado el patrullaje extra para cubrir a Max. Se dirigía a los vestidores cuando se topa con el Almirante. Ambos cruzan miradas. Uno desafiante y el otro de odio. Pero Donald reacciona. _"Maldición!, si éste recién vuelve de patrullaje con quien está Lisa?...Bolas de Fuego es cornudo?"_

Rick detiene su paso sin quitarle la mirada desafiante le hace la venia militar. El Almirante le dice descanse Hunter, sigue su paso más desorientado que nunca y pensativo…

 _"Esto si que no me la esperaba…si llego a tener un nieto ni siquiera voy a saber de quien es"_

 **Notas de Autor:**

Kraken: Monstruo marino mitológico que se asemeja a un pulpo o calamar gigante.

Eunuco: Hombre castrado, en especial el que se destinaba, entre los orientales, a la custodia de las mujeres del harén.

 _Army girls go wild 3: Chicas de la milicia se enloquecen_ nombre de la película porno que trae Lisa. Pertenecía a Roy.

La exposición ante el objeto fobígeno es un método de los tantos para afrontar fobias e inhibiciones. La exposición se realiza gradualmente hasta desensibilizar al paciente de aquello que lo perturba. Seguramente has visto por tv como a los aracnológicos le hacen agarrar arañas jejeje perverso!

Les parece cómico que Donald piense que _Bolas de fuego_ está transformando en bomba sexual a su hija? Primero la atrapa saliendo del cuarto de servicio y ahora cree que la pesca en pleno acto con todos esos ruidos tras su puerta. Para mi estas situaciones lo van a llevar a romper un poco con la imagen de su hija-niña para pasar a considerar a Lisa como una mujer adulta. Es doloroso y a veces hasta traumático romper con las creencias pero estos pequeños tropiezos sirven para madurar y seguir adelante.

Lisa de a poco esta saliendo de sus represiones…se viene un gran baile a pedido de Maverick.

Espero que esta historia no los aburra, para mi articular teorías psicológicas con humor me resulta entretenido porque la base de la historia es dramática y no hay mejor salida que ponerle buena cara a los problemas.

Estaré actualizando pronto.

Un abrazo, JO


	8. A flor de Piel Parte I

Robotech no me pertenece, ni me importa ;) la verdadera obra de arte es Macross

"PENSAMIENTOS"

 **Diálogos**

Notas de autor

Maldito Word y su corrector automático grrrr, perdón por algunos errores, he estado releyendo y he notado con horror que falta alguna palabra o esta equivocada su corrección. Me acuerdo por ejemplo de aracnofóbico y aparece como aracnológico.

Dato acerca de la palabra Psicología y sus derivados. Se que no es necesario escribir la P, pues eso se cambió en la Real Academia bla,bla,bla. Amo escribir **P** sicología por su origen etimológico y su simbolito del tridente para **P** siquis ψ. Deriva del griego _psyché_ , "alma humana", la fuerza vital del individuo humano, aquello que lo impulsa a comportarse de tal o cual manera. Así que no me siento cómoda sacándole la **P** … **P** ero qué **P** elotudes!, **P** odrán **P** ensar jajaja. Para mi las palabras tienen su significado, su fonética, su etimología y mucha fuerza sabiéndolas emplear, varios de ustedes son escritores y lo habrán experimentado también.

Volviendo a la historia quiero de nuevo aclarar que estoy contando lo que sucede desde las cabezas de los personajes hacia afuera haciendo sus pensamientos transparentes a nuestros ojos. Tal vez cueste entender éste punto. Visto desde fuera Lisa sigue siendo seria y reservada como todos la conocemos, salvo cuando está en la intimidad con su amiga y confidente Claudia. También cuando habla consigo misma. Lo mismo sucede con Donald Hayes. El es el Almirante que inspira respeto, inflexible, distante emocionalmente y no el viejo chicharachero que delatan sus pensamientos. Por ésta razón, el anonimato del chatroom me pareció interesante para que los personajes dijeran realmente lo que pensaban a otro. Rick tal vez no es tan dubitativo como en la versión original, pero a mi entender lo que fallaron fueron las circunstancias…yo le di un leve empujoncito con el tropiezo en el elevador.

Inauguramos el tercer Capitulo con una Lisa más cachonda con una nueva perspectiva acerca de la sexualidad y el amor, aunque todavía Claudia anda buscando el botón de censura de su amiga para apagarlo jajaja.

Por otro lado Rick parece ir por el lado más romántico y aprender que las mujeres no son sólo objetos de placer. Cada personaje debe crecer en distintos aspectos, lo mío es resolver traumas, así que allá vamos…

Este capitulo esta repleto de escenas, pero hay un hilo conductor, sigan los hechos y traten de no perderse.

Por si no se han dado cuenta cada capitulo encierra una etapa de descubrimiento en la femineidad de Lisa. Terminamos el anterior sabiendo que hay una mujer apasionada debajo del rol oficial…

Por ultimo tengan a mano la canción _For your Babies (Simple Red)._ Es un momento emocionante para Donald y Lisa.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **A Flor de Piel**

 **Parte I**

Tres mujeres estaban reunidas en una de las tantas barracas del SDF-1. El motivo de la reunión era la exposición de los chismes de la semana y actividades de chicas. Ya habían hecho sus provisiones en el mercado y estaban listas para emprender el viaje hacia Villa Chismosa. Estaban sentadas en el piso sobre una alfombra cubierta de almohadones. Kim se estaba depilando a un costado, Vanessa estaba pintando las uñas de los pies y Sam se había colocado su mascara facial de barro.

Vanessa observaba a Kim que se estaba podando las piernas.

 **-Kim, no puedes depilarte sin llenarme la alfombra de pelos?**

Kim: **V! no seas mala! A que a ti te salen como cardos porque te afeitas!**

Sam: **Chicas no peleen…después pasamos la aspiradora!**

Vanessa: **Si tuviera un gato viviendo conmigo ya hubiera lanzado tu bola de pelos!**

Kim: **Sí, junto con algún condón que dejaste tirado por ahí…mira que se puede atragantar y morir el pobre gatito…**

Vanessa: **Hablando de condones y gatitos hace dos semanas que me tendría que haber venido…**

Kim: **oh! estas en problemas V!**

Sam: **Armemos un altar y prendamos una vela…vamos a rezarle al santo para que te zafe**

Kim: **eso ya lo hicimos la vez pasada, recuerdan? No se le puede pedir siempre lo mismo a un santo y repetir el error.**

Sam: **y si, la vez pasada también prometimos cuidarnos y no jugar a la ruleta rusa, pero esta vez te tocó V**

Vanessa: **No bromeen que ya bastante preocupada estoy.**

Kim: **podemos saber quien seria el causante de tu estado?**

Vanessa: **superman y sus malditos pectorales!**

Kim: **ya ves lo que te sucede agarrándotelo para ti sola…sabias que a mi también me gustaba el machote ese y…**

 **-Basta!** \- intervino oportunamente Sammie- **Estamos aquí reunidas para iniciar la ronda de chismes hablando de los demás, no de nosotras! Y ya que ustedes están ocupadas en otras cosas comienzo yo.**

Sam relata con detalles el incidente de Lisa en el mercado…

Vanessa: **Que, que!**

Sam: **Sí, les digo que a la Comandante se le cayó de la cartela un película porno de lesbianas, algo como Horny army girls…**

Venessa: **Ohh…Lisa pateará para el lado contrario? Vieron cómo se puso cuando hablábamos de chicos en el mercado? No se sintió para nada cómoda con nuestra conversación acerca de la geometría masculina. A mi me cierra la idea…**

Kim: **Y si a la Comandante le gusta la almeja en su menú que! No es algo que nos deba importar, o si?**

Vanessa: **al menos los atrasos no le provocaran angustia…**

Kim: **una dieta rica en licuado de bananas engorda V, no so sabias?**

Vanessa: **mi padre me enseño que podía besar a todos los sapos que quisiera para encontrar mi príncipe azul, siempre y cuando besara sapos y no ranas y encontrara un príncipe y no una princesa al final del cuento…él así era feliz.**

Kim: **así es como te terminan de llenar el horno jajaja que ocurrencia la de tu padre! Yo creo que el problema no son los príncipes, sino que tú los conviertes en sapos! Ajajajaja**

Sam: **Ya dejen de picanearse ustedes dos!**

 **Me pregunto donde encaja el comandante Hunter, si parece que son novios con Lisa…Yo voto por contarle a Claudia, ella sabrá que hacer…quien más está conmigo?**

Vanessa y Kim levantan la mano, pero Sam se queda dudando. A partir de la votación deciden ir con Claudia y plantear el tema de Lisa. No es que les molestara un supuesto lesbianismo de su Oficial Superior pero mejor saberlo por si las moscas.

Kim: **Lisa es hermosa y atlética, si la comandante es gay yo me encamaría con ella pero con la condición de que haya banana Split de postre jajajaja**

Vanessa: **en ese caso si no hay postre no me lleno jajajajaja**

Kim: **no, a ti parece que ya te llenaron jajajaja**

Sam: **Y si se enamora de una de nosotras? Con su carácter nos espantaría los muchachos más hot…no lo soportaría.**

Vanessa: **ay noo, superman y sus pectorales!**

Kim: **Quien está mejor posicionado es Hunter, digo siendo Lisa gay puede tener a Minmey y a todas las chicas que quiera junto con ella en la misma cama.**

Sam: **eso si es que no se enoja con él y lo ahorca con sus propias bolas.**

Vanessa: **Si Lisa agarra a Minmey, no le van a quedar ganas de probar micrófono jajajaja**

Las tres deliran de risa imaginándose las distintas situaciones.

Mientras tanto el trio seguía con sus conjeturas, el Almirante Hayes necesita más que nunca hablar con alguien. Se encuentra muy angustiado y dolido por el comportamiento de su hija. _"menos mal que no vives para verlo Sarah…nuestra pequeña…a la que hicimos con tanto amor es toda una profesional del sexo, eso no sería nada…juega a dos puntas con su novio!..."_

Ya sin su uniforme Donald come un par de rebanadas de queso con pan, tan solo para que el whiskey no le caiga mal. Sentía su estomago cerrado por la ansiedad y la angustia, no tenia apetito.

 _"y yo que pensaba que Bolas de Fuego Hunter era el problema, termina siendo un pobre muchacho engañado…un cornudo! Lo peor es que en su profesión puede morir en cualquier momento en combate y lo menos que se merece un soldado es tener alguien que lo ame y quien amar…que lo recuerde…le de una familia, eso es lo que yo siempre quise para mi hija que se ha convertido en una bala perdida"_

Se sirvió un whiskey y con vaso en mano se dirigió a su laptop que estaba en el escritorio. Don1957 y Maverick quedaron en encontrarse para ver si había algún progreso en sus vidas.

Don1957: **Mav estas?**

Maverick: **Si, hola Don! Como estas?**

Don1957: **mal, muy mal. Angustiado, destruido…la lluvia de muerte ha caído directamente sobre mi…**

Maverick: **hey! Que paso hombre!** ** _Bolas de Fuego_** **te va hacer abuelo?**

Don1957: **aprecio que quieras bromear…ojalá fuera tan solo eso…Mav…** ** _Bolas de Fuego_** **es cornudo!**

Maverick: **No me extraña…estuve haciendo averiguaciones –** Si que la pasaste mal amor con esas tres chifladas del sexo jeje **\- y supe que tu hija no sale con ningún piloto.**

Don1957: **No! Ahora estoy más seguro que hablamos de la misma persona.**

 **Esto es una pesadilla que comenzó cuando la descubrí teniendo relaciones con otro hombre y no era él. Los escuché detrás de la puerta de su barraca…Dios ella no paraba de gritar "comandante esto", "comandante lo otro"…no me lo puedo borrar de la cabeza, no sé cómo seguir mi vida.**

Maverick: **Tranquilo…me dijiste que ella es una buena oficial…-** Rick quería compensar todo el embrollo con algo que subiera el ánimo de Don- **además, lamento decirlo, pero su vida privada es privada. Recuerdas lo que hablamos?**

Don1957 **: es verdad…lo que sucede es que ella es un oficial de alto rango en esta nave y si el chisme llega a correr…y que esta haciendo cornudo a un piloto, y te diría no es cualquier piloto, es un líder de escuadrón…no sé…temo que perderá el respeto de sus subordinados. Peor si llegara a tener un hijo de quien sabe quien y en esas circunstancias…**

Maverick: **disculpa que me entrometa, pero acaso tu hija es retrasada? No sabe que si mojas pan con leche se infla un bollo en el horno…no se sabe cuidar?**

Don1957: **Es una larga historia…su ginecólogo me dijo que era irregular y que si no tomaba pastillas tenia altas probabilidades de sacarse el premio grande…yo impedí que se las diera por miedo a que se sintiera segura y se entregara al sexo desenfrenado. Que ironía! Ahora resulta que escribió el kamasutra para militares.**

Maverick: **jajjajajaja disculpa pero me haces reír.**

Don1957: **DISCULPA! Pero es el punto de vista de un padre viudo que tuvo que criar solo a una niña.**

Maverick: **No creo que sea tan tonta…ella es adulta. Mira Don si a tu hija le gusta pulirle el sable a los soldados tal vez sea su forma de combatir el stress que todos cargamos…estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles y a veces el sexo es una forma de liberar tensiones y sentirse vivo. No la juzgues por eso ni tampoco te tortures.**

 **Te diré lo que haremos, seguiremos con el plan, trata de acercarte a ella sin entrar en ese tema.**

Don1957: **si, pero ni nos tratamos. Solo nos damos el saludo militar.**

Maverick: **Tu conoces a su novio? Acércate a él primero y ve cómo están las cosas entre ellos. Hazlo por ella. Voy a estar aquí como tu wingman ;)**

Don1957: **eres un gran hombre muchacho…siempre desee tener un hijo varón con las pelotas bien puestas…puedo considerarte mi hijo?**

Maverick: **sabes? Me has guiado como un padre lo haría, por mi no hay problema!**

Don1957: **gracias! Y ahora cuéntame cómo te ha ido a ti con** ** _Bolas Tristes_** **.**

Maverick: **Nos cruzamos hace un rato y me lanzó su mirada seria pero me puse firme y le hice la venia como todo un militar. Pero me extrañó mucho su actitud, después de saludarme parecía que se le venía el mundo abajo…como si se le hubieran secado las bolas de golpe.**

Don1957: **no pensará lo mismo que yo?…que te estas comiendo su masita?...la verdad es que tu has sido un caballero con tu chica…si supiera quien es tu suegro hablaría con él personalmente.**

Maverick: **sé que lo harías, gracias!**

 **Hablemos de cosas más divertidas…supe que autorizaron el baile de oficiales del SDF-1. Eres un genio Don!**

Don1957: **de nada chico, diviértete con tu Mosqueta y cuídala como un tesoro.**

Maverick: **así lo haré señor!**

Es otro día en el puente. Los ánimos de tres mujeres están caldeados después de la última reunión de chismes. Claudia Grant, la oficial de mayor rango en el puente en ese momento advierte la inquietud de sus subalternas. El trio aprovecha a sacar el tema de Lisa con la Teniente Grant antes de que la susodicha llegue.

Claudia: **Lisa que? Cómo se llamaba la película?**

Sam: **Horny Army girls o algo así. Pensamos que la comandante es una especie de Tronchatoro…como la directora de la escuela de Matilda.**

Kim: **pero en una versión más sexy.**

Claudia: **que tontas son jajaja cómo van a pensar que Lisa es una "Tronchatoro"? Qué ocurrencia!** _"bueno si hasta tú misma lo pensaste que esperas de estas tres Barbie Einstein"_

Venessa: **No piense que tenemos algún prejuicio acerca de la Comandante…si le gusta el calamar allá ella…**

Claudia: **Pero que estúpidas cabezas huecas que son! Solo les diré que Lisa está en un complejo proceso de aprendizaje en lo que a sexualidad se refiere…pero para encarar a su piloto Hunter.**

 **Acá mismo se terminan los chismes! Se los advierto porque sino van a pasar unos días en una celda pequeñísima con una verdadera Tronchatoro adicta al calamar.**

Vanessa **: no, que miedo!**

Sam **: no, no Claudia, nos vamos a portar bien. Me dieron escalofríos!**

Kim **: ahí viene Lisa! Ahí viene Lisa!**

Lisa **: es Comandante Hayes para ustedes!**

Todas se ubican ya en sus puestos he inician la jornada laboral y la temporada de veda de chismes, al menos delante de Claudia y Lisa.

A Donald el último chat con Maverick lo había dejado pensando. Su distanciamiento con Lisa lo ponía nostálgico deseando poder acercarse y poder hablar con ella sin que las chispas volaran…El Almirante llegó hasta el ascensor que lo llevaría al puente del SDF-1.

FLASHBACK

Era ya casi medianoche en la residencia Hayes. Lisa no podía dormirse ni tampoco su padre. Habían tenido un día muy agitado después de la súbita recaída de Sarah que ahora estaba internada en el hospital. Donald estaba muy triste contemplando en su mente un futuro incierto junto a su pequeña de 6 años. Cuando de repente escuchó unos pasitos que bajaban las escaleras. Lisa estaba en piyamas y se acercó a él.

 **-Papi no puedo dormir.**

 **-Está bien Lizzy, quieres que juguemos a algo?**

 **-Sí! A las princesas! Vamos a mi habitación!** Donald se sonrió y decidió acompañar a su hijita pensando que de esa manera al menos se tendrían el uno al otro.

- **Siéntate aquí papi.** La pequeña lo guio hasta su dresuar.

 **-Qué estas haciendo Lis?**

 **-Primero vamos a maquillarnos.** Le dijo Lisa mientras con sus manitos tomaba el rostro de su papá. **-A ver papi quédate quieto…este color de labios te va a quedar muy lindo…**

 **-Lis los hombres no nos pintamos…**

 **-Papi cállate, ahora eres Lady Margaret.** Donald revoleó los ojos pero no podía negarse, Lisa parecía muy concentrada en dejarlo bien pintado.

 **-No pudiste elegir un tono más fuerte de rojo hija?**

 **-Es que éste está de moda…te lo recomendaron tus amigas…**

 **-Así, claro.** Lisa seguía sacando "pinturitas" decorando toda la cara a su papá.

 **-Ahora tengo que peinarte. Ay papá tienes el cabello muy corto…ya sé! no te preocupes.** Lisa sacó de una cajita una cantidad de broches multicolores que comenzó colocar en el cabello de su padre. **-ya está señora! Lady Margaret estas muy linda!** Su hija lo miraba con fascinación, satisfecha con el colorido resultado.

Donald por primera vez en su vida se miró al espejo observando la obra de arte surrealista en que se había convertido su cara. Se rio a carcajadas, pensando lo que dirían sus camaradas militares al verlo travestido. _"Todo sea por la felicidad de mi pequeña"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 _"Voy a arreglar las cosas contigo Lizzy, siempre serás mi hija…aunque no pueda olvidar aquello de que grande la tiene Comandante"_ Pensó mientras llegaba. Voy a invitarla a cenar para estar juntos nada más.

Lisa se da vuelta de su puesto al escuchar por la voz de Claudia "Almirante en cubierta". Se puso un poco nerviosa pero saludo a su padre como todas las demás subordinadas.

 **-Descansen**. Dijo el Almirante mientras se acercaba a hablar con su hija. Con un tono de voz más bajo y relajado se dirigió a Lisa **-Necesito verte hija. No puedo mantener esta distancia entre nosotros…prometo no tocar tema de novios ni cosas por el estilo…solo nosotros dos, padre e hija.**

Lisa pensó "¿novios? Que quiso decir con novios!" **–Está bien. Te espero a las 2030hs en mi barraca. Prepararé algo de cenar.**

 **-Gracias hija, llevaré el vino.**

El resto de las mujeres del puente estaban alertas ante la conversación que mantenían padre e hija. Cuando el Almirante se da vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, observa el interés que estaban poniendo en su conversación privada y carraspea **–ejem, ejem** \- las chicas disimuladamente vuelven a sus tareas.

Durante el tiempo del almuerzo Lisa y Rick se encuentran para compartir un momento juntos en el trabajo. Lisa pone al tanto al piloto de sus planes para la noche con su padre.

 **-Voy a intentarlo otra vez con él Rick.** Comentaba Lisa resignada.

 **-Me alegro que la iniciativa haya nacido de tu padre…tal vez no sea tan ogro como lo pintas.**

 **Lo único malo es que pensaba pasar a verte ésta noche, tal vez mirar alguna película juntos…**

 **-Podemos de todas maneras más tarde, trae el postre piloto…ah, una cosa, no quiero volver a ver Top Gun por favor Rick!**

 **-Por qué no? Que más divertido que ver aviones y tener a mi chica, además tiene una banda sonora inspiradora para hacerte mimitos jejeje**

 **-Es que no puedo creer que te motives con Top Gun!**

 **-No te suena familiar la historia de amor a la nuestra? El es un piloto habilidoso, audaz y cabeza dura. Ella es su superior y encargada de evaluar al muchacho. Se pelean…se aman…aviones por acá y por allá…fuego…** -Termina de hablar Rick con una sonrisa pícara.

 **-Cabeza hueca!** -dice sonriendo Lisa- **Te mandaré un mensaje cuando mi padre se vaya.**

 **-Nos vemos amor** –Rick le da un beso en la mejilla- **y trata de perdonar al viejo, sino yo pago las consecuencias.**

Al terminar el turno de ese día a las 1700hs Claudia acompañaba a Lisa a su barraca se preguntaba internamente si tendría algo para ponerse mañana o iría disfrazada de su tía solterona.

Faltaba un día para el baile más esperado por todos los jóvenes, el baile de Oficiales. Se llevaría a cabo en el gimnasio militar con el que contaba el SDF-1 para la práctica de deportes y entrenamiento. Habría un escuadrón de guardia y una suplencia en el puente alertas ante cualquier emergencia. Los demás oficiales tendrían el día libre.

Si bien el baile era para personal militar de Macross, se extendieron algunas invitaciones a personalidades civiles, entre ellas Minmey.

Todos estaban muy emocionados, todos menos ella…

Lisa: **no veo la razón de tanta excitación en torno a un baile.**

Claudia **: abuelita por favor, me deja hablar con Lisa un momento?** -Ironizó su amiga

 **-Es que no veo razón para menearme como una víbora con epilepsia enfrente de todo el mundo y hacer el ridículo.**

 **-No lo entiendes verdad?** _"cuando Lisa sienta la música al lado de Rick todo el mundo va a desaparecer, oh sí! "_ **-Vas a ir y punto! porque va tu piloto. O prefieres que otra se lo agarre y se menee bien junto a su cuerpo…Va a ir Minmey sabes…está invitada…**

Oír ese nombre le provocaba a Lisa un retorcijón de tripas que le hacia acordar a su periodo.

 **-Esta bien, esta bien voy a ir.** Respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

 **-Ok, entonces vamos a salir de compras, o pensaras asistir de uniforme?**

 **-Tengo que salir de todos modos, le voy a preparar una cena a mi padre esta noche. Espera que me cambie, estaré lista en un par de minutos.**

Claudia se queda esperándola en una especie de mini living que tiene Lisa en su barraca y observa las películas que están desparramadas en el mueble donde está la tv y demás aparatos electrónicos. Observa divertida el dvd de _Army girls go wild_ y decide jugarle una broma a Lisa. Cambia de caja la película porno y la coloca en la caja del dvd de _Top Gun_ , la preferida de Rick y la de todos los pilotos que conoce. De hecho la película de aviones era un regalo de Roy para Rick, y Claudia estaba segura que volvería a su dueño en cualquier momento. Deja la película porno en la caja de _Top Gun_ a la vista, para que el piloto la encontrara y se la llevara. Claudia ríe para sus adentros pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría Rick al saber el tipo de película que Lisa había estado mirando.

Lisa salió de su habitación y salieron con Claudia para ciudad Macross de compras.

Mientras en su barraca, el Almirante Hayes decide darle una oportunidad a Hunter y cree que necesita volverle a echar un vistazo a su expediente. Ya lo había leído antes, después de enterarse por boca de su hija que salía con ese piloto, pero estaba tan enceguecido por la furia aquella vez que leyó todo sin prestar atención.

Ahora más calmo y sin tanto que hacer abre el historial de su yerno. Si bien el área de conducta era de cuestionar, ya que el informe decía que tendía a la insubordinación, la parte de las victorias y el heroísmo alcanzado en batalla lo sorprendieron. Más aún que había arriesgado su vida en múltiples ocasiones para salvar a su propia hija.

 _"Eres todo un galán Hunter, ya veo por qué mi hija se fijó en ti…lo que no sé es que le vio al otro…mejor ni pensarlo, ni siquiera se su nombre de pila…"_

Donald se dirige al baño para darse una ducha, tiene una cena con su hija.

 _"…Tal vez sí pueda estar de tu lado Hunter, te prefiero a ti, por lo menos demostraste con hechos que eres digno de ella…parece que la quieres…si se da la charla puedo salir en tu defensa…"_

Más tarde Lisa esta de vuelta en su barraca preparando el plato preferido de su padre y la receta heredada de su madre: Lomo Bourguignon.

Tocan a su puerta y ella va a abrir con el delantal de cocina puesto y el cabello recogido. Su padre le alcanza el vino tinto exclusivo que trajo de su vinoteca.

Donald al verla tan natural pensó en lo hermosa y parecida que era Lisa a su madre.

 _"Aun en delantal de cocina conserva el porte y la nobleza que la caracteriza…es igual a ti Sarah"_ recordó con una calidez en su corazón.

 **-Lisa te ves hermosa hija. Te he dicho cuanto te pareces a tu madre?**

 **-Miles de veces papá.**

 **-Mira cariño, lamento mucho los últimos acontecimientos…**

 **-Papá comencemos de cero, si? Yo también te he extrañado, no creas que es fácil para mí.**

Se sientan a la mesa a hablar entre otras cosas de los recuerdos felices entre ellos. Donald le contaba a Lisa cómo los últimos días se había acordado de cosas que creía olvidadas, como su juego de princesas…

 **-Te acuerdas cuando me maquillabas Lizzy? Y luego jugábamos a tomar el té.**

Lisa echó a reír a carcajadas **–Si papá, jaja cómo no te saqué una foto entonces. Ahora te podría extorsionar jejeje…quien sería la Almirante ahora?**

 **-si, jajaj Lady Margaret me llamabas. Qué pequeña traviesa eras…** _"o eres todavía…"_

 **-Papá te acuerdas de mi gato? Que pasó con mi gato?**

 **-Cual gato Lizzy?**

 **-Ese que detestabas porque me lo llevaba a dormir conmigo. No le habrás hecho algo en venganza porque te orinaba tus cosas…**

 **-mmm, no recuerdo** ** _…_** _"si recuerdo…la escopeta de aire comprimido…solo lo quería asustar pero olvidé que era muy bueno con la puntería…ups!"_ **No, no me viene a la mente…no sé qué habrá sido de él.**

Lisa lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos como sospechando de la respuesta que salía de los labios de su padre.

 **-Mejor voy a servir la cena** \- Lisa se retiró a la kitchenette mientras Donald expiraba aliviado.

A su regreso Donald nota que Lisa había cocinado para él su plato favorito. Ese pequeño detalle y los aromas lo reconfortan y lo hacían sentir como en casa.

 **-Gracias hija, por tomarte el trabajo de cocinar para mi.**

 **-Olvídalo papá, me hace sentir como en casa.**

 **-A mi también.** Lisa y su padre comparten una sonrisa sincera y pasan una velada cálida.

Después de pasar un par de hora entre cenando y conversando se retiran a la pequeña sala de estar que tiene Lisa en su barraca. Su padre recuerda que tiene una sorpresa para su hija.

 **-Lizzy, tu equipo de música tiene bluetooth?**

 **-Sí, papá. Por que´?**

 **-Ven siéntate, quiero que escuches una canción.**

Donald activa el bluetooth de su cel y comienza a buscar la canción que le iba a dedicar a Lisa, es _For your Babies (Simple Red)_. Activa el play…suenan los primeros acordes y su padre le pregunta si la recuerda.

Lisa asiente con un movimiento de su cabeza…esta sin palabras y la inunda la emoción.

 **-Tu madre te la dedicó cuando cumpliste 3 años. La toco en el piano de la sala y te la cantó.**

You've got that look again

The one I hoped I had when I was a lad

Your face is just beaming

Your smile got me boasting, my pulse rollercoastering

Anyway the four winds that blow

They're gonna send me sailing home to you

Or I'll fly with the force of a rainbow

 **-Así me sentía cuando estaba lejos de ustedes en la Marina…quería que todos los vientos me llevaran navegando a casa…**

The dream of gold will be waiting in your eyes

You know I'd do most anything you want

Hey I, I try to give you everything you need

I can see that it gets to you

 **-Trato de darte todo lo que necesitas…siempre aunque no lo creas…te amo hija**

I don't believe in may things

But in you I do

 **-Yo no creo en muchas cosas Lizzy, pero en ti sí creo.**

Lisa estaba visiblemente emocionada, no podía contener las lágrimas. Su padre se levantó, fue donde estaba ella y la rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente. **–Sigo siendo tu papá Lizzy, siempre! aunque meta la pata contigo, te amo.**

Her faith is amazing

The pain that she goes through contained in the hope foryou

Your whole world has changed

The years spent before seem more cloudy than blue

In many ways your baby's controlling

When you haven't laid down for days

For the poor no time to be thinking

They're too busy finding ways

You know I'd do most anything you want

Hey I, I try to give you everything you need

I'll see that it gets to you

I don't believe in many things

But in you I do

You know I'd do most anything you want

Everyday I, I try to give you everything you need

We'll always be there for you

- **Siempre estaremos allí por ti, te prometimos una vez con Sarah, y ahora, tu padre siempre estará aquí por ti, me dije el día que tu madre murió.**

I don't believe in many things

But in you I do

En español:

Tú tienes esa mirada otra vez

La que yo esperaba tener cuando era un muchacho

Tu rostro es radiante

Tu sonrisa me presume, altera mi pulso

Y de todas maneras, los cuatro vientos que soplan

Me mandarían navegando a casa contigo

O volare con la fuerza de un arco iris

El sueño dorado estará esperando en tus ojos

Sabes que haría casi todo lo que tu quieras

Tratare de darte todo lo que necesitas

Me ocuparé que te llegue

No creo en muchas cosas

Pero en ti…si creo

Su fe es asombrosa

El dolor por el que pasa

Contiene la esperanza para ti

Todo tu mundo ha cambiado

Los años anteriores fueron más oscuros que claros

De muchas maneras tu bebe te está controlando

Cuando No has descansado en días

Para el pobre no hay tiempo para pensar

Está muy ocupado encontrando rumbos

Sabes que haría casi todo lo que tu quieras

Tratare de darte todo lo que necesitas

Me ocuparé que te llegue

No creo en muchas cosas

Pero en ti…si creo

Terminó la canción y el Almirante también tuvo que secarse alguna que otra lagrima escurridiza al recordar al amor de su vida y a su pequeña en la felicidad de su hogar.

 **-Gracias papi, eso fue muy hermoso.**

 **-Nuestros recuerdos son nuestros Lizzy, y tu mamá vive en ellos. Me gusta compartirlos contigo.**

Lisa se acerca a su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla. El Almirante la mira con ternura al comprobar que muy dentro de ésta mujer, sigue viva su pequeña.

 **-Voy a hacer café papá, ahora vuelvo.**

 **-Puedes traer también los chocolates que traje.**

Donald se queda solo en la sala y observa la videoteca de dvds de Lisa. Le llama la atención la caja de _Top Gun_. _"Qué buena película, le voy a pedir ésta prestada…estoy de muy buen animo, me gustaría terminar con cine la noche"._

Lisa regresa con la bandeja que trae el café y se sienta al lado de su padre.

 **-He estado revisando tu colección de dvds…te puedo pedir éste prestado?**

Lisa observa la película, era _Top Gun_ _"mejor se la presto para que Rick no me la vuelva a hacer ver por decima cuarta vez…total después se la pido de regreso"_. **–Por supuesto papá que te la puedes llevar.**

 **-Oh, gracias.**

 **-Parece que te gustan las películas de pilotos y aviones…** -Lisa quiso bromear con su padre-

 **-Bueno, me están comenzando a caer simpáticos. Más si la que está en peligro es mi propia hija**.-

Donald también quiso bromear con Lisa y a la vez enviarle un mensaje de paz hacia Rick.

Ambos se quedan en silencio sin saber cómo seguir y prefieren no sacar el tema de Hunter, al menos por esta noche que parecía perfecta.

Donald se dirige hacia la salida de la barraca de Lisa, se despide y recibe un inesperado abrazo de parte de ella. Ambos sienten que aunque tengan diferencias siempre se necesitarán el uno al otro.

Rick estaba en su habitación esperando con ansiedad el mensaje de Lisa. Chequeaba su cel cada dos minutos y nada. Según ella, la cena con su padre no duraría demasiado, pues no tenían mucho para decirse. Rick comenzó a preocuparse acerca de los temas de conversación que el Almirante y su hija pudieron haber tenido, sobretodo en lo concerniente a cierto piloto…

 _"y si el Almirante le dijo Lisa que no apoya su relación conmigo?...y estuvieron discutiendo…se va a ir todo al carajo, la conozco a Lis…cuando algo se le mete en su cabeza es más testaruda que yo y va a mandar a su padre a la mierda, y su padre me va a mandar a la mierda a mi"._

De repente suena el cel de Rick anunciando la llegada del tan esperado mensaje.

 **Texto de Lisa**

 **Amor puedes venir a casa. Todo Ok con Papá. ;)**

 _"mmm…eso quiere decir que me espera con el viejo o que me espera una sorpresa…bueno Hunter tendrás que ir y averiguarlo"_

Rick tomó su chaqueta para dirigirse a donde estaba Lisa y se acordó de llevar un lemon pie que le pidió su novia de postre.

Mientras tanto Donald ya se encontraba en su habitación. Se había cambiado para tener una noche de cine tranquila. Se sentía muy feliz con la cena que había tenido con su hija después de tantos años sin sentir esa cotidianidad que solo la brinda el hogar. Se puso su piyama, arriba la bata de dormir y se coloco unas cómodas pantuflas que relajaban sus pies después de tener todo el día los zapatos reglamentarios.

 _"me voy a mirar una de mis películas favoritas…ninguna otra ha emulado los combates aéreos como Top Gun"_

Su barraca estaba en penumbras, tan solo iluminada por un velador. Donald saco el dvd del estuche y lo colocó en el reproductor…comenzó a reproducirse _Army girls go wild_ …al principio no entendía nada, pensó que era publicidad de relleno. Agarró el control remoto y adelanto unos cuantos minutos para ver de qué se trataba…

ESCENA QUE VIO DONALD EN LA PELICULA

Estaba una chica vestida de enfermera militar. Y llaman a su puerta. Entra un soldado que le dice que debe hacerle el chequeo anual. Donald aprieta el botón de adelantar con imagen unos minutos. Suelta el botón y sigue mirando. La chica está con la chaqueta del soldado sin nada mas en su cuerpo que esa prenda y una gorra de Almirante que no sabe cómo llegó a ponérsela ni de donde la sacó. El soldado la tiene tomada de atrás y ella está en posición perrito.

Voz femenina: **ahhh,ahhhh,ahhhh siga, siga comandante! Así, así me gusta! ahahhahah Qué grande que la tiene!**

 _"pero que carajos!...un momento esto era lo que yo estaba escuchando a través de la puerta de Lisa.."_

Voz masculina: **Te gusta mi putita?**

Vos femenina: **Si, sí! Dame más fuerte, dale! Dale! Que me calienta**

 **-Yuuupi!** Salta Donald del asiento con un gesto triunfal.

 _"mi lisa no estaba con otro, estaba mirando porno…te escuchaste Donald…PORNO! LIZZY estaba mirando PORNO"_

Voz masculina: **A mi me calienta cojerte con tu guerrera puesta y que te pongas la gorra de almirante…te queda tan sexy!**

 _"Bueno peor era lo otro…mi pequeña es un poco voyeurista para mi gusto, pero al menos sabré que por ahora si tiene un hijo los genes serán de Hunter o eso espero…tal vez la película sea de Hunter…y Lisa la estaba mirando por curiosidad…si que somos curiosos los Hayes jejee"_

Donald pone pausa en el control remoto y piensa…

 _"bueno que hago? me quedé sin película…o no?…no habrá alguna escena con un Almirante por ahí?...esta noche si que tendrá final feliz"_

Rick ya hace un rato que llegó a la barraca de Lisa. Estuvieron hablando de la cena que había tenido ella con su padre y en las esperanzas de recomponer su vínculo filial. El se sentía feliz por ella, no quería que Lisa teniendo a su padre con vida no se hablara con él. Después de todo ambos eran familia y la sangre no se niega. Además pensaba en su amigo Don1957 y lo que sufría por estar distanciado de su única hija, no podía desearle eso a nadie, ni siquiera a su suegro.

Lisa y Rick habían terminado su postre que él había traído hacia un rato.

 **-Lis me prestas tu notebook? Voy a entrar un par de minutos al chat.**

 **-Rick!**

 **-Por favor amor, es solo para chequear cómo esta mi amigo. Es que siempre nos hablamos de noche y quedamos…**

 **-Está bien, pero solo un ratito. Se hace tarde.**

 **-No te preocupes que esta noche me quedo a dormir si quieres…a dormir Lis…no te voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero estar así contigo.**

 **-Ok. No te tengo miedo Hunter.** Le dice bromeando.

 **-Tráeme una almohada y una manta para dormir en el sillón.**

Rick abrió la notebook arriba de la mesa donde Lisa y Donald habían cenado. Entró al chatroom buscando a Don1957 como habían acordado la última vez.

Maverick: **Don, amigo estas?**

Don1957: **Si, Hola Mav.**

Maverick: **como te ha ido?**

Don1957: **De maravilla! Estuve con mi hija puedes creerlo? Y no me rechazo! La pasamos genial como en los viejos tiempos. Me sentí vivo otra vez. Esa nostalgia del hogar desapareció porque la reviví de nuevo esta noche!**

Maverick: **me alegro mucho viejo.**

Lisa veía a Rick de espaldas a ella tecleando entusiasmadamente en el teclado, se sonreía y pensaba " _si así de rápido escribiera sus informes me ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza"_

Sentía curiosidad por la conversación que Rick estaba manteniendo con ese amigo secreto.

Rick percibía la presencia de Lisa tras é l **-Lis amor sé que estas ahí…**

Lisa viene despacio detrás de él para fisgonear en la pantalla mientras lo abraza por atrás y le empieza a besar el cuello lentamente. Le pasa las manos por los pectorales y sube con un camino de besitos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole escalofríos a Rick.

Al piloto se le escapan algunas letras sin sentido en el teclado por los estímulos que estaba recibiendo de Lisa y no lo dejaban pensar **. –Amor, amor me encanta lo que me estas haciendo, pero no seas mala, ya estoy contigo, déjame saludar a mi amigo…y…ah-ah-oh, no seas mala Hayes.**

Lisa no decía una palabra, solo se sonreía pícaramente. Como vio a Rick concentrado todavía decidió pispiar la pantalla para ver con quien estaba chateando el piloto…

Observo en la pantalla dos nombres…Maverick _"qué apodo tan original te elegiste Rick…Mave-Rick"_ pensó Lisa mientras se reía. Y el otro Don1957.

 _"papi?...es mi papá!…Rick está chateando con mi papá?"_

Lisa sabia que Don le decían sus parientes y más allegados y que 1957 era el año de su nacimiento. Si no era su padre era demasiada coincidencia.

Alcanzó a leer rápido que Don le contaba a Maverick que había estado de reconciliación con su hija cenando. _"sí, no cabe dudas que es mi papá…Rick no sabe que está chateando con mi papá! jejeje...no creo que papá sepa tampoco que está hablando con mi piloto jajajajaj …cómo me voy a divertir con estos dos jajajaj"_

Maverick _:_ **Disculpa Don pero estoy con mi chica. La tengo encima de todo mi cuerpo haciéndome cosquillas. Así uno no puede seguirmnsmmndgedguyedguydguygwd c ccbcHshhd hjhj kj jj**

Don1957: **no te preocupes chico…te entiendo, disfruta la noche.**

Lisa le dice a Rick **-déjame escribirle algo a Don, por favor.**

 **-No, Lis. Esto es serio.**

 **-Que te va a hacer…voy a escribir como si fueras tu.**

 **-No vayas a decir que es otro!**

 **-No tonto!**

 **-Ok-** Lisa se sienta en la falda de Rick y comienza a escribir.

Maverick: **Don creo que esta noche me volteo a mi chica, le hago todas las obscenidades que vengo mirando en las películas porno…sexo oral, posiciones de perrito, patas para arriba, patas para atrás, dos, tres y cuatro patas….msdjfgfbdmvmvnv kweddfd dfdswjr awwrfg jk**

Mientras Lisa escribía Rick intentaba ver detrás de ella, pero no lo dejaba.

 **-Lis que estas escribiendo…déjame ver!**

 **-Ya esta! Y ahora enter.**

Rick ve horrorizado en la pantalla todo lo que Lisa ha puesto. **–Lisa! Yo no soy así!**

 **-A no?**

 **-No! Me dejaste re mal con Don!**

 **-ajajajajajaja no seas exagerado! Los chicos hablan así entre hombres…crees que no lo sé.**

 **-Si pero Don me ha enseñado a ser más romántico y menos cachondo.**

Rick volvió a la pantalla para ver que había contestado Don.

Don1957: **Mav o te volviste loco de remate o tu chica tomó tu lugar. Que descanses chico! Nos vemos.**

 **-Ves? No se lo creyó. Y cómo es eso que te estas volviendo un romántico?**

 **-Ven para acá!** Rick se levanta de la silla y la toma de la cintura para acercarla y besarla. Con una mano acaricia sus cabellos y con la otra su rostro. - **Lis no quiero dormir solito en el sillón…**

 **-Está bien vamos a mi cama.** Lisa lo lleva de la mano hasta su habitación **-date vuelta Rick, me voy a poner mi ropa de dormir.** Rick la podía observar a través del espejo que tenia enfrente. La figura de Lisa era perfecta y bien formada. Un largo cuello, hermosas curvas y una piel blanca muy suave. Era mucha la tentación de saltarle encima, pero se había prometido hacer de la primera noche juntos una muy especial e inolvidable para ambos. No quería arruinar lo que estaba planeando hace tanto tiempo.

 **-Lisa puedo dormir de boxers? sino me dejo los pantalones…pero son tan incomodos…**

 **-Ok, mientras tu depredador se quede dentro de tus calzones…** Le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Ambos se metieron en la cama. Estaban cansados y con sueño. Lisa se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Rick. Él la tomó por atrás haciendo cucharita. Para ella era una sensación nueva y hermosa. Podía sentir como se revoloteaba su estomago al sentirlo tan cerca. Rick se quedó dormido enseguida sintiendo a Lisa y abrazándola con ternura, había tenido un día agotador de patrullaje y allí estaba seguro y feliz. Pero Lisa lejos de sentirse relajada en sus brazos, estaba extasiada y con la percepción exacerbada, su corazón estaba acelerado. Le era difícil quedarse quieta con esa especie de fogata palpitante que crecía en su interior. Tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, para peor a cada minúsculo movimiento de su piloto parecía motivarla más. Una de las manos de Rick estaba apoyada alrededor de su vientre y él dormido la movía hacia el sur de ella. La piel de ella ardía y latía bajo la mano de él…

 _"qué es esto que me hace sentir? Calentura?...ay dios! Cómo voy a hacer para dormir…no me puedo dormir, carajos! Tampoco me puedo dar un gustito yo sola con éste a mi lado…malditas pornos de Claudia y las que me re mil pario!"_

Quería dormirse y comenzó a moverse despacio para despegarse un poco de Rick. Sacar lentamente su mano de donde la tenía apoyada. El próximo paso era hacer un hueco entre ella y Rick para que no haya tanto contacto porque era tanta la calentura que tenía que no iba a poder dormir. Otra vez lentamente empezó a correrlo empujándolo con su trasero sutilmente para no despertarlo. Lo que Lisa desconocía era la respuesta del miembro masculino al roce, aun estando dormido su dueño.

Rick entre sueños reaccionó al despertar de Junior y su instinto fue el de volver a atraer a Lisa y apretarla fuerte contra su cuerpo para apoyarla. Claro que él seguía plácidamente dormido y Junior descaradamente erguido. Lisa sintió toda la noche un palo duro que la apoyaba por atrás y los brazos de Rick estaban más cerrados y apretados que nunca.

 _"Eso que siento es..es…de Rick? Ay Dios! Carajo…esta va a ser una larga, larga noche"_

Rick dormía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, parecía uno de esos emoticons del chat.

 **Notas al pie:**

Les gusto? Espero que se hayan divertido. Próximo cap. Estaremos de baile así que preparen los auriculares que estoy preparando una lista de temas. La subiré a youtube pidan por privado, de todas maneras voy a publicar la lista de temas por acá. Comenten, tiren ideas, me ayudan. Gracias por leer.

En este capitulo hay un guiño para Cat…incluí tu anécdota de mano del trio ;)

 _Army girls go wild:_ Invente el titulo, no lo googlee, no se si existe por si alguno lo busca jejej por curiosidad. Para Sam era _Horny army girls,_ tampoco se si existe el titulo.

Wingman: en la jerga de los pilotos es quien vuela a tu lado y te cuida las espaldas, también se usa como compañero.

Tronchatoro o Miss Trunchbull: es el nombre de la directora de la primaria en la película Matilda. Si no la vieron, la recomiendo. Tengo amigas gay que se refieren a las lesbianas poco femeninas como Tronchatoro. Me pareció cómico. El trio no domina la jerga pero saben que Tronchatoro es sinónimo de lesbiana.

Dresuar: mueble con espejo usado para peinarse y maquillarse.

Kitchenette: cocina pequeña.

Voyeurista: contemplación de personas desnudas o realizando algún tipo de actividad sexual con el objetivo de conseguir una excitación sexual.


	9. A flor de Piel Parte II

Robotech no me pertenece, ni me importa ;) la verdadera obra de arte es Macross

"PENSAMIENTOS"

 **Diálogos**

Notas de autor

Este es un capitulo muy musical. Tengan listos sus auriculares para vivir mejor la experiencia a todo volumen que los aísle del entorno, seré su DJ…esta vez traduje muy poco las letras, solo aquello que me interesaba, pero pueden buscarlas online. Los videos que seleccione la mayoría tienen letra.

Para mi la música es la combinación perfecta de palabras y emociones. Las palabras y el significado de lo que queremos decir ingresan a nuestro cerebro a través de la letra, y las emociones por medio de la música. Les voy a explicar algunas cuestiones nerd que me fascinan. Desde épocas antiguas se ha utilizado para distintas finalidades, así que no hay mejor manera de decirlo que con música. Se sabe también la influencia que tiene desde el vientre materno a través del llamado Mozart Effect.

Volviendo a la historia, mientras Maverick y Don1957 no sepan que Lisa conoce sus identidades ella puede manipularlos a ambos con información pues es la misma mujer que para los dos hombres es diferente...nuestra Primer Oficial es una chica inteligente.

Rick y Lisa van en direcciones opuestas de pensamiento y sensaciones. Él se ha vuelto un romántico y ella…bueno tendrán que leer para saber.

Un malentendido con el trio regará un rumor que llegará a Donald.

Por ultimo, recomiendo un soundtrack que subí a youtube, lo pueden buscar como **Fanfic Party List** para que tengan una experiencia completa para sus sentidos, vista y oído….

 **Lista de temas y escenas**

 **1.** **Party Rock Anthem – LMFAO** Apertura de la fiesta

 **2\. David Guetta feat. Akon - Sexy Bitch** Entrada de Lisa y Rick

 **3\. Flo Rida - Club Can't Handle Me ft. David Guetta** En la barra matando la conciencia de Lisa

 **4\. Jennifer Lopez - Dance Again ft. Pitbull** Entrada de Claudia y el trio

 **5\. will. - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears. **Claudia y el trio en la pista de baile.

 **6\. Jennifer Lopez - On The Floor ft. Pitbull** Lisa y Rick bailando

 **7\. Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull I like how it feels** de fondo en la salida al balcón de Rick y Lisa

 **8\. SWEET CHILD O' MINE de Very accurate one man band cover** Banda The Micros en vivo

 **9\. Avril Lavigne - Iris (Feat goo goo dolls)** Banda The Micros en vivo

 **10\. Capital Cities Safe and Sound.** Reinicio del baile después de la banda

 **11\. INNA feat. Daddy Yankee - More Than Friends** Lisa y Rick conversando con música de fondo

 **12\. Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl** Baile de Kim y Lisa

 **13\. Give Me Everything (Tonight) - Pitbull ft. Neyo, Nayer & Afrojack **Ultimo baile de Rick y Lisa

 **14.** **Red Lights Tiësto** Lisa y Rick se van de la fiesta.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **A Flor de Piel**

 **Parte II**

Era el gran día de la fiesta de Oficiales en el SDF-1. Ya se podían ver los preparativos, pruebas de sonidos, de luces, alguna que otra banda en vivo y algún número de stand up para levantar el ánimo de las tropas terrestres. En las barracas de los pilotos todo era emoción. La mayoría de los muchachos venia pensando con quien ir desde hacia varios días. Por otro lado las mujeres militares habían inundado las tiendas de Macross buscando el atuendo ideal para esa noche. Sería una velada casi mágica para todos ellos, solo por esta vez los rangos desaparecerían dejando a los jóvenes comportarse como tal.

Rick despertó en la cama de Lisa notando que ella ya no estaba a su lado. Había descansado como hacia tiempo en su vida, cuando las cosas eran menos complicadas. Se frota los ojos y se dirige al baño. Lisa está preparándose un café doble bien fuerte. Había dormido entrecortado por culpa de las sensaciones despertadas por se compañero. Por un momento parecían desvanecerse por el cansancio, para luego retomar la vigilia alerta y comenzar todo de nuevo. En la academia militar habían visto los métodos de tortura empleados para sacar información a lo largo de la historia…nunca pensó que podía sumar a esa lista la tortura el alternar sueño-cansancio con estimulación sexual. Estaba destruida y hoy se sumaba el maldito baile de oficiales.

 _"no puedo pensar como mi abuelita, pero en fin…tampoco tengo ganas de cruzarme con el pajarraco sensual de Minmey"_ \- Sigue pensando hasta que aparece Rick de muy buen ánimo.

 **-Buen día amor! Cómo dormiste, me imagino que dormiste como una bebita en mis brazos** _…_

 _"un momento, si durmió bien por qué tiene esa cara…y esas esas ojeras!"_

 **-Rick…me duele la cabeza…no estoy de humor** _"Te odio piloto! No sé que me has hecho conmigo, nadie en mi vida me ha desvelado…"_

El se acerca y la toma de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

 _"ahí va otra vez a calentar la pava…maldita sea"_

 **-Que te pasa hermosa? No quieres unos mimitos de tu piloto…**

Rick la toma del rostro con una mano y le da un beso tierno, lento y suave. Mientras que con la otra acaricia su cabello con mucho amor.

Lisa hierve y se queda tiesa, no puede responderle tiernamente. Está en modo agresivo por estar contenido sus impulsos de saltarle encima.

 _"Maldito sean tus ojos Rick, tu aroma, tu pecho fuerte…tus brazos bien formados…tu trasero duro…tu cosa no dejaba de apuntarme todaaa la nocheee…cretino…es como dormir con un arma apoyada en tu cabeza y no sabes cuando va a salir la bala"_

Ella no podía responder a ese beso de él tan cargado de amor porque estaba rebalsada de calentura y sabia que si avanzaba las cosas se saldrían de control y no era una persona a la que le gustaba perder el control.

Rick se distanció de ella para verla. No podía descifrar que le pasaba a Lisa.

 _"anoche la pasamos bárbaro, no sé por qué rayos estará disgustada…debe andar con su período…he escuchado cosas terroríficas de Lis cuando le viene...algo como el Hulk rojo"_

 **-Me voy a mi barraca. Esta noche estamos de fiesta…como a qué hora paso por ti ?**

Lisa estaba perdida en sus sensaciones, no lo había escuchado…

 **-Bueno, mejor me voy**. Le terminó de decir mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Tal vez así era ella cuando despertaba…a Rick no le extrañaba del todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a los contrastes en la personalidad de Lisa. _"A veces parece bipolar jajaja y cuando se desconecta peor que bipolar…autista"_

Lisa al ver que Rick se iba, reacciona tomándolo de un brazo fuertemente y clavándole la mirada. Él se frena no comprendiendo del todo qué enfermedad extraña la había atacado esa mañana.

 _"Se habrá comido algo vencido y estará aluci…"_

La acción de Lisa lo toma por sorpresa, borrando de un solo golpe sus pensamientos. Ella lo agarra y lo tironea tan fuerte de la camisa que se le saltan un par de botones. Lo empuja hasta hacerlo retroceder en sus pasos hasta que la pared impone un freno y allí se abalanza sobre él, besándolo desesperadamente como si quisiese comérselo. Rick en un primer momento se queda pasivo ante sorpresa del avance pero él tampoco es de piedra y comienza a mostrar la respuesta oculta en sus pantalones. Mientras el decide tomar el control y arremete contra ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio para caer ambos en el sillón de la sala.

El podía sentirla latir bajo su peso, sabia lo que quería pero no estaba seguro de su compañera. Ella tenia una mirada extraña que él no pudo descifrar…Lisa siempre era un misterio sobrenatural a sus ojos.

 **-Te amo y te deseo Lisa…** -Le dice Rick con la voz entrecortada. **Pero a veces me gustaría saber que piensas cuando te quedas callada.**

Sentir el peso de su hombre la llevaba a abrir su consciencia a una nueva dimensión de sensaciones emocionales y corporales.

Ella sentía que ya no podía más, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca…aquello que quería decir tan solo lo pensó, rogando que Rick pudiera escuchar la voz silenciosa de sus intenciones.

 _"yo también…hazme tuya…no aguanto más"_

 **-Yo también te amo Rick…** -ella esperó que esa frase condensara todo lo que sentía en ese momento por él. Pero el piloto no tenía muchas luces para tratar mujeres como Lisa, hacia falta más de ella a su entender para que él diera el siguiente paso. Mientras tanto sentía que iba a explotar sino resolvía pronto toda esta tensión sexual a la que eran sometidos él y Junior cada vez que estaban con Lisa.

 **-Será mejor que desayunemos y nos preparemos para esta noche.**

 **-Si** \- Contesto ella un tanto desilusionada al ver que Rick rompía la magia tan de repente.

Desayunaron en un incómodo silencio frustrados por tener que frenar sus impulsos. Rápido y con apenas un beso corto en los labios se despidieron con la escusa de bañarse y ver lo que se iban a poner.

 **-Rick espera! Voy a estar en la barraca de Claudia antes de ir al baile, por si me quieres pasar a buscar.**

 **-Ok, paso por allí entonces. Estate lista como a las 2100hs.**

 **-Hecho, nos vemos amor.**

Rick se da media vuelta y se va caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Muy lejos en su cerebro parecía intuir qué es lo que le había estado sucediendo a Lisa, pero prefería consultar primero a su consejero y confidente. Quería ir a paso seguro para no cometer errores.

Lisa se quedó pensativa, su cuerpo y mente eran una revolución. Necesitaba urgente hablar con Claudia.

Horas más tardes Rick estaba en su barraca. Se había terminado de bañar y pensaba qué iba a hacer si se le aparecía Minmey con las gemelas, más aún con la veda sexual que llevaba con Lisa y en vista de los últimos acontecimientos protagonizados por ellos dos.

 _"Ya no me apetecen tanto las gemelas…la ultima vez que estuve con ella me estaban asfixiando"._

Comenzó a vestirse. Eligió unos jeans, una camisa y su chaqueta de aviador.

 _"Si he esperado tanto por qué arruinar lo que he logrado con Lis…solo por un revolcón…nah! No vale la pena…"_ escuchó otra pensamiento en su cabeza con un tono de voz más atrevido…

 _"Cuando veas a Minmey Junior tomará el mando y el romanticismo y tu autocontrol se irán por el inodoro…no! no voy a permitir que me use como su juguete, no otra vez…"_

Rick se pone su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta. Debe pasar por Lisa.

 _"…bueno después de todo será una prueba de fuego para mi…si realmente amo a Lis, seré capaz de resistir los encantos de Minmey"_

En las barracas de Claudia una mujer de esbelta y formada figura mira con incredulidad su imagen proyectada en el espejo. Se ve hermosa pero no se siente ella y esta incómoda con ese vestido negro strapless al cuerpo que deja ver más arriba de lo acostumbrado sus rodillas.

 **-Que te pasa ahora?** Claudia mira resignada a su amiga

 **-Clau, es que no sé…no me convence**. Lisa gira frente al espejo.

 **-Lisa el otro día que lo compramos estabas entusiasmada.**

 **-Si, pero hoy no. Ahora que lo veo es muy provocativo…Claudia soy la Primer Oficial y parezco una zorra.**

 **-Escúchame bien, vas a ir acompañada de tu piloto…en realidad lo que llevas puesto es para él. No quiero comenzar a debatir ahora lo que te vas a poner y punto! Tómalo como un vestido de combate…**

 **-Vestido de combate?**

 **-Si, de combate. Porque si va Minmey a esa fiesta más vale que estés preparada para matar**

 **-Ohh, tienes razón…ya debe estar por pasar Rick a buscarme…estoy bien? –** pregunta Lisa refiriéndose al maquillaje que no era tan cargado pero resaltaba sus ojos verdes y sus pestañas. Sus labios estaban pintados con un rojo tenue y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con un broche dejando apreciar su largo y blanco cuello.

 **-Estas elegante y sexy, no ha duda. Enloquecerás a tu piloto.**

 **-Clau tu con quien vas? Quieres ir con nosotros.**

 **-No, voy con las tres chifladas del trio. Ahora están mas revolucionadas que nunca…alguien las tiene que contener jeje**

 **-Que sucede con ellas?**

 **-No te enteraste? Hace un tiempito ya que cuchichean mas de la cuenta…parece que Vanessa está embarazada y las otras dos están como locas alrededor de ella.**

 **-Oh, V embarazada?** _"también con todo el sexo que tienen…solo piensan en eso hasta cuando compran verduras"_ _ **-**_ **Bueno, creo que vamos a ser tías…**

 **-Ni que me lo digas…estas irresponsables buenas para nada…**

De repente el sonido de la puerta interrumpe su charla.

- **Ese debe ser tu chico…Diviértete nos vemos allá…o no.** Claudia le guiña un ojo.

A Lisa se le subieron los colores a la cara con el comentario de su amiga. La puerta se abre y Rick estaba parado esperándola con una rosa roja en su mano. La imagen de su novia le pareció una visión hermosa de una diosa encarnada. Ese vestido le resaltaba aún más sus graciosas curvas. Por unos breves instantes se quedó sin habla, no podía creer que era Lisa, su Lisa.

 **-Te gusta Rick lo que elegí para ti?**

 **-me encanta…eres…como una visión…toma te traje ésta rosa…Te va bien con el vestido.**

 **-Gracias, tu también estas guapo.** Lisa se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios.

La presencia de Miss Macross en la fiesta la había puesto en alerta a Lisa quien se propuso mentalmente pasarla bien con Rick y no quería que nada empañara su salida.

Rick al ver a su novia tan hermosa y provocativa olvido su antigua obsesión por las gemelas de Minmey. Estaba relajado y dispuesto a divertir a Lisa, sabia que ella no era de este tipo de fiestas y había accedido a ir al baile por él.

Mientras, en otro lado del SDF-1, el gran gimnasio de Oficiales estaba decorado con varias bolas de espejos y luces laser audiorrítmicas. Al fondo se había armado un escenario para la presentación de una banda en vivo, algún que otro humorista de stand up y por ultimo el cierre con algunas canciones de Minmey.

Antes de comenzar la fiesta estaba por presentarse el show de stand up para los invitados que iban llegando. El humorista es anunciado y sube al escenario…

 **-Buenas a todos…por lo visto acá esta casi toda la humanidad presente...wow si que soy famoso!**

 **El sdf es ahora nuestro hogar.**

 **Estaba pensando en SDF…serán siglas para Super Deep Fuck o Sad Dudes Fucks. En caso de ser lo segundo, no queremos gente triste abordo así que vamos a hacer un poco de humor para variar…**

 **Estaba pensando el otro día…podríamos organizar una gran orgia para repoblar la Tierra, digo ahora se han vuelto una necesidad de supervivencia, no? Sí baby! Sexo despreocupado, sin ataduras, sin compromisos…el sueño de todo hippie setentoso…mi sueño. No se rían, no seria por el placer…es supervivencia! Tampoco privaría al mundo de mis hermosos genes…chicas miren este espécimen de macho** (era un gordo calvo) **…bueno tendría que ponerme a dieta y una peluca!**

 **...pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, qué sería aguantar a miles de embarazadas juntas…Dios nos libre!**

 **Tendríamos que modificar algunas cosas de la ciudad para poder convivir con tantas hormonas sueltas, como poner carteles por la ciudad que digan "si usted siente nauseas y quiere vomitar hágalo aquí", señalando un dispenser de bolsitas de mareo…**

 **Lo peor de todo no somos los civiles, son las mujeres militares que iniciaran la próxima guerra. Que pasará con sus embarazos? Darán órdenes y a la vez lloraran? O se subirán a un Destroid y aplastaran al quien las puso en ese estado cuando les vengan las contracciones…**

 **…muchachos vallan buscando otro planeta…este será de ellas…piensen la cosa se va a poner peor todavía…sí! Cuando el mundo se llene de bebés llorones y mal olientes…la Tierra se pudrió van a decir los Zentraedis y se van a ir solitos…por ese lado sería una ventaja.**

 **Los maricas estarían oficialmente prohibidos. Lo lamento por ti Justin, tendrás que evitar las salchichas y establecer tu dieta a base de almejas….todos lo haremos.**

Se escuchaba un coro de carcajadas… la risa siempre es un buen remedio después de tantas desgracias juntas.

Todo está listo para la fiesta que anticipaba ser divertida y excitante para los jóvenes que no habían tenido respiro desde que la guerra comenzó. Hordas de oficiales de las distintas dependencias arriban al salón, el DJ decide que es tiempo de subir el ritmo de la música y dar por iniciada la fiesta. Suena a todo volumen haciendo vibrar los parlantes…

 **Party Rock Anthem – LMFAO**

La pareja de comandantes se dirigen hacia el gimnasio del SDF-1. A medida que se acercan se alcanza a escuchar la música electrónica y los bajos retumbando en sus cuerpos en un sexy golpeteo rítmico. A Lisa se le acelera el pulso a medida que van llegando a la entrada, no le gustaba ser centro de atención de las miradas…al menos no en la manera mujer fatal.

Suena de fondo

 **David Guetta feat. Akon - Sexy Bitch**

 ** _Yes I can see her_**

 ** _Cause every girl in here wanna be her_**

 ** _Oh shes a diva_**

 ** _I feel the same and I wanna meet her_**

 _"perfecto!...justo tiene que ser esa canción para entrar…trágame tierra"_

Lisa podía sentir todas las miradas posándose sobre ella y Rick. Miradas a las que no estaba acostumbrada por parte de sus subordinados…eran miradas lujuriosas, no de respeto. No era para menos, la hija del Almirante, la Primer Oficial y novia del comandante del escuadrón más famoso de la flota vestida como nunca antes alguien la había visto.

 **-Eres mi diva y mi diosa amor, de nadie más**. Le dice Rick en el oído haciendo que su corazón se acelerara más y más.

Se escucharon algunos silbidos de algunos muchachos que se encontraban en el lugar.

 **-La comandante sí que es una sexy bitch jajajaja** \- comentaban en los grupos de oficiales.

El grupo del escuadrón Skull a un costado del salón vitoreaba a su jefe levantado sus vasos de cerveza

 **-Esa jefe!**

 **-El Skull tiene las mejores chicas!**

 **–Wow la comandante Hayes si que tiene carácter.**

 **-Hay que tener huevos para sacar a tu novia así siendo la hija del Almirante.**

 **-No seas aguafiestas** \- Respondió otro- **hoy no hay rangos así que el viejo se la tiene que aguantar.**

 **She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before**

 **Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood whore**

 **I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful**

 **The way that booty movin' I can't take no more**

 **Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close**

 **I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful**

Después de la entrada con bombos y trompetas de Lisa y Rick. Ella decide ir por algo fuerte para desinhibirse pensando lo larga que se le haría la noche aguantando las miradas lascivas de sus subordinados.

De fondo se escucha

 **Flo Rida - Club Can't Handle Me ft. David Guetta**

 _"debo matar mi conciencia, sino me va a torturar toda la noche malditos alzados…espero que mañana sigan mis ordenes y no me vean como una bomba sexual…tarados"_

 **-Linda, que quieres tomas?** Preguntó el piloto.

 **-Un shot de tequila Rick y luego una cerveza.**

 **-Wow! Comenzamos con toda Hayes! Parece que alguien quiere parrandear ajajaja**

 **-Ni lo dudes Hunter.** Le respondió Lisa no muy animada.

Hacían su llegada a la fiesta las chicas del trio y Claudia. Se detienen a observar la multitud que se mueve al ritmo de la música. No se distinguen los rostros en la penumbra y entre las los láseres cambiantes.

Suena **Jennifer Lopez - Dance Again ft. Pitbull**

Claudia toma el liderazgo del grupo y les indica con un gesto que la sigan hacia la barra…parece el destino obligado de las Oficiales de más alto rango de la nave…con tantas responsabilidades es necesario apagar la censura de sus mentes al verse mezcladas de igual a igual con aquellos de grados inferiores.

En la barra…

Claudia: **Necesito un trago**

Kim: **vamos por uno chicas!**

Sam: **hey! Vanessa no puede tomar alcohol hasta que sepamos si va a tener un bebé o no.**

Vanessa: **vamos las acompaño.**

Cada una de las chicas tiene una bebida. Claudia se decidió por un Tequila Sunrise, Kim y Sam Margaritas. Vanessa pidió una coca cola. Una vez animadas por el alcohol se suman a la pista saltando divertidas al ritmo de

 **will. - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears.**

Hicieron un círculo en donde cantaban y bailaban entre ellas. Cuando de entre toda la multitud escucharon algunos comentarios de personas que pasaban…

 **-Los vieron? Por allí** \- Señalaba un muchacho bastante alto y guapo a los ojos de las chicas.

Ellas dirigieron sus miradas hacia aquella dirección…era la pareja de comandantes mas sexy que nunca había visto. Lisa ya traía un par de copas encima y Rick también. Estaban bailando muy animados y no se habían dado cuenta que el resto de la gente se abrió para presenciar el espectáculo que estaban brindando. Ambos se movían sin inhibiciones. Lisa estaba hecha una bomba sexual que sacudía su cabeza al ritmo de la música con los ojos cerrados, mientras Rick le sostenía las caderas…parecían hipnotizados el uno con el otro.

Se escuchaba:

 **Jennifer Lopez - On The Floor ft. Pitbull**

Rick se aparto unos pies de distancia de Lisa, se desprendió un par de botones de la camisa, se arremango las mangas hasta los antebrazos, se despeinó el cabello con la mano y comenzó a bailar en la parte rapeada de la canción. Muy parecido y al ritmo en el cual lo hace el bailarín del video. Su compañera y el resto de quienes estaban allí miraban asombrados los pasos bien coordinados del piloto.

 **I'm loose, loose**

 **And everybody knows I get off the chain**

 **Baby it's the truth, it's the truth**

 **I'm like Inception**

 **I play with your brain**

 **So don't sleep or snooze**

 **I don't play no games so don't, don't, don't,**

 **Don't get it confused no**

 **'Cause you will lose yeah**

 **Now, no pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up**

 **And back it up like a Tonka truck**

 **Dale**

 **If you go hard you gotta get on the floor**

 **If you're a party freak then step on the floor**

 **If you're an animal then tear up the floor**

 **Break a sweat on the floor**

 **Yeah we work on the floor**

Lisa se movía en las partes lentas de la canción. Se sentía desinhibida y sexy contoneándose, bajando una de sus manos lentamente de sus pechos hasta su vientre, cantando la letra y mirando seductoramente a su compañero que la observaba embelesado. Era como un rito de seducción que la estaba poseyendo, su razón controladora estaba dando paso a los impulsos ocultos bajo el disfraz del deber.

 **Dance the night away**

 **Live your life and stay young on the floor**

 **Dance the night away**

 **Grab somebody, drink a little more**

 **Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

 **Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

 **Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

 **Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

Rick la observada moverse como en cámara lenta en una visión que parece surrealista. La silueta de ella entre sombras y luces de colores llamándolo, invitándolo a la lujuria…todo lo que se había estado conteniendo estaba empezando a aflorar en esa fantasía en vivo que estaba presenciando…mirando a Lisa como una mujer sensual…muy sensual reemplazando a la representación rígida del orden y el deber que imponía su actitud y su uniforme blanco.

Cuando termino la canción ambos necesitaban un respiro y se apartaron de la pista ignorando que se habían convertido en el blanco de todas las miradas. Rick la guía hacia afuera para tomar un poco de aire limpio y cruzar unas palabras que se pudieran escuchar. Iban tomados de la mano y se reían felices.

Mientras desde dentro del gimnasio se escuchaba la nueva selección del DJ…

 **Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull I like how it feels**

Rick se apoya contra la baranda del balcón que estaba fuera del salón y observa asombrado y excitado a su compañera de baile.

 **-Eso estuvo Wow! Preciosa! No te sabia esas condiciones danzantes...Sí que te pegó el tequila nena!**

 **-Me vas a hacer sonrojar…la estoy pasando genial a tu lado.**

 **-Eres muy divertida Liz…es una faceta que no conocía de mi Primer Oficial. Tu padre te conoce así de descocada y sexy?**

Lo último que Rick le dijo le trajo a la memoria que su padre es el amigo y consejero del piloto y que ambos no lo saben, decidió explorar ese tema aprovechando el buen ánimo de él.

 **-Rick, estaba pensando…puedo preguntarte quien es tu amigo del chatroom?**

 **-¿Don?**

 **-Le dices Don?** _"Rick le dice Don a mi papá jajajaj esto se esta poniendo divertido jeje, creo que ningún pretendiente le ha llamado así jajajaja"_

 **\- Sí, es un militar de la marina, calculo que de unos 50 años…mmm para qué quieres saber?**

 **-Nada, es que el otro día observé tu necesidad imperiosa de conectarte…me dio la impresión de que tú eres quien ayuda a Don.**

 **-Nos ayudamos mutuamente…él es viudo y tiene una hija amargada, histérica y constipada con la que está distanciado y la extraña mucho. La otra anoche me estaba contando que había cenado con ella y estaba muy feliz.**

 **-una hija amargada e histérica...constipada?…él te dijo eso?** Lisa le preguntó con el seño fruncido.

 **-No, es la idea que yo me forme de ella por lo que él me cuenta…sobre todo se me hace que es constipada jajaja viste que las mujeres que no va al baño seguido se hinchan, se llenan de gases y ponen de mal humor jajaja**

Ella sonríe **-De donde sacaste esa idea Rick? de una publicidad de yogurt?**

 **Tu catalogaste a su hija de esa manera? jajaja…raro en ti piloto bocón…a mi me da que el constipado es él, sobretodo por el tema de los gases y todo el tiempo que tarda en el baño…**

 **-Que imaginación tienes Lis…pareces que te pones de parte de la constipada gaseosa.**

 **-Me da la impresión que él encuentra muy solo nada más. Por qué no le dices que se busque una novia?**

 **-Qué buena idea! …dejaría de pensar un poco en su hija amargada y constipada…siempre es necesario el punto de vista de una mujer! Que buena idea! Gracias!**

 **-A propósito…qué es lo que tú le cuentas a él…cual es tu problema piloto? Gases?**

 **-Ay Lis jajaja-** Dice Rick rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente **\- Ninguno…**

 **\- ¿Ninguno? Pero por algo entraste en ese grupo de ayuda… ¿no será que tienes problemas con alguna comadreja?** Lo mira a los ojos y Rick evade su mirada. _"mejor ni decirle que fue por ella"_ Pensó el piloto.

 **-jajajajajajaj** –Su risa nerviosa y la aproximación de Lisa lo delatan.

 **-Ya me lo imagino…ven aquí!** Lisa lo atrae hacia ella agarrándolo de su camisa para besarlo profunda y apasionadamente.

Alguien los interrumpe avisando a todos que vallan a la zona del escenario está por tocar una banda.

 **-Hey vengan…ya empieza la banda!**

Lisa y Rick estaban en su mundo…pero decidieron ir, ya tendrían tiempo para otras cosas después. Se acercaron al escenario cuando unos de los chicos de la banda reconoce a Rick Hunter, su héroe y piloto favorito.

 **-Hey Comandante Hunter! Gusto en conocerlo señor. Quieren venir atrás del escenario y ver más de cerca, sería un honor…**

 **Rick la mira a Lisa.** -Qué dices amor?

 **-Vamos!**

La pareja sube atrás del escenario, se ubican en el costado del telón. Desde había una vista privilegiada del publico que esperaba ansioso…La banda se formo en la ciudad Macross y se llaman The Micros, tocan canciones clásicas de todas las épocas para recuperar algo de cultura pop de la humanidad.

 **-Hola a todos! Vamos a hacer algunos hit clásicos…los vamos a inspirar así que mejor si están acompañados…aquí vamos!**

Empiezan a sonar los acordes de **SWEET CHILD O' MINE de Very accurate one man band cover**

Todos saltan y gritan al escuchar la famosa canción…Rick se la sabe de memoria…era la canción de la adolescencia de Roy, siempre sonaban los Guns and Roses en su casa. Lisa a su lado se mueve acompañando la melodía…todos en el publico entonaban la canción junto con la banda, fue un momento emotivo, recuerdo de un tiempo más tranquilo y feliz en la Tierra…acordes de juventud…

A Claudia la llevo a una época donde recién había conocido a Roy. En su carro siempre había música de los Guns…Sweet Child of Mine era una de sus preferidas junto a November Rain. Se escaparon un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas recordando a su piloto y dedicándole mentalmente su canción. Atrás de Claudia, Kim y Sam estaban observando todo y a todos minuciosamente buscando el próximo chisme, mientras que Vanessa no se sentía bien y les avisa que se va a sentar. Las dos chicas escuchan entre la multitud que Minmey está por arribar para hacer una presentación prevista como cierre del show.

Ellas notaron que Rick y Lisa estaban en el escenario y pensaron que la aparición de Minmey podía arruinar las cosas entre ambos comandantes.

 **-Kim tengo una idea. Un cadete del representante de Minmey me dijo que era alérgica a las semillas de sésamo.**

 **-Aja y qué quieres hacer…evitar que se cruce con Lisa y Rick?**

 **-Así es genio! Mira, por allí están sirviendo unos bocadillos en el buffet de pasta de sésamo. Vamos a ofrecérselos…tenemos que intentarlo…costó mucho sudor y lagrimas para que esos dos estén juntos para que Minmey lo arruine.**

 **-Ok, pero se los das tu…yo no quiero tener que ver si algo sale mal…**

Llegan a hurtadillas donde esta preparada la bandeja para el camerino de Miss Macross y cambian los bocadillos por los de sésamo.

 **-Ya está,**

 **-Fue sencillo jjijiji**

Mientras en el escenario la banda prepara la siguiente canción.

 **-Esperemos que les guste ésta canción…voy a cantarla a dúo con la guitarrista...**

El público aplaudía y vitoreaba a coro. Rick y Lisa estaban atrás de los músicos a un costado del escenario.

 **-La estas pasando bien hermosa?** –le dice él al oído

 **-De maravilla piloto.**

 **Avril Lavigne - Iris (Feat goo goo dolls)**

Con los primeros acordes la gente comienza a gritar reconociendo la vieja canción de 1998…

 **And I'd give up forever to touch you**

 **'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

 **You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

 **And I don't wanna go home right now**

Rick toma a Lisa de la mano y la lleva detrás del telón para ocultarse de las miradas curiosas.

 **-Tu eres lo mas cercano al cielo de lo que siempre estaré…no me quiero ir a casa ahora…te amo Lis…** _"eres tan dulce Hayes…me encanta lo que descubrí en ti"_

 _"bien piloto me estoy empezando a calentar mal como una plancha de bife"_

Ella se pierde en la mirada azul de su compañero que reflejaba sensaciones contradictorias entre ternura y lujuria. Siente mariposas en el estomago, su corazón se acelera. Rick la toma de la cintura y lentamente la atrae hacia él…ella se deja llevar, siente apenas el roce de su boca con la de él y su respiración…

 _"eres tan bonita…contigo no necesito alas para volar…estoy en el cielo"_ pensaba Rick

 _"Hunter tócame la comadreja…ya déjate de dar vueltas y aterriza el avión"_ pensaba Lisa

 **And all I can taste is this moment**

 **And all I can breathe is your life**

 **When sooner or later it's over**

 **I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

Pensamiento de Rick: _"Todo lo que puedo probar es este momento y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida"_

Pensamiento de Lisa: _"Cómo serás cogiendo?...bueno has demostrado moverte muy bien piloto…te imagino bailando arriba mío así"_

En la penumbra del escenario y en el abrazo de la oscuridad dan rienda suelta para expresarse lo que sienten por el otro. Rick siente el dulce aliento entrecortado de ella sobre sus labios. Ambos exploran las sensaciones dentro de sus bocas…Lisa aprieta su cuerpo junto al de Rick. El es consiente del apoyo de sus pechos en sus pectorales…eso lo vuelve loco…acaricia su largo cabello y luego su mano baja por la espalda de Lisa despacio hasta su cintura que rodea luego con su brazo y la atrae más hacia él para apoyarla.

Rick identificándose con la letra de la canción y rompiendo el beso para mirarla con amor: _"no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque pienso que no entenderían, cuando todo esta hecho para ser roto, yo quiero que conozcas quien soy"_

Lisa observándolo con hambre de él: _"yo estoy hecha para que me rompas y partas piloto…ay dios! Que caliente que estoy…no me aguanto"_

 **And I don't want the world to see me**

 **'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

 **When everything's made to be broken**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

 _"No puedes combatir las lagrimas que no saldrán, o el momento de la verdad en tus ojos, cuando todo se siente como en una película, tu sangras solo para saber que estas vivo"_

Lisa rompe lentamente el beso acariciando con sus dedos los labios de él y clavándole sus ojos verdes profundos, le regala susurrando un inaudible te amo _…"hazme tuya aquí mismo grandísimo tonto cabeza hueca…que esperas…ya esperé demasiado…malditas pornos de Roy"_

Rick: _"Liz eres la mujer de mi vida…te amo…no haría nada que te lastimara"_

 **-yo también te amo Lisa Hayes**. Siguen besándose y bailando lentamente apretados al ritmo de la música. Yendo en direcciones opuestas con sus pensamientos…Rick en un romance shakespiriano y Lisa en una parada de camioneros.

 **And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

 **Or the moment of truth in your lies**

 **When everything feels like the movies**

 **Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**

 **And I don't want the world to see me**

 **'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

 **When everything's made to be broken**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

Sus mentes estaban muy lejos de allí, estaban perdidos aislados del mundo…Rick piensa en llevársela de allí…el resto estaba estorbando…cuando de repente unas figuras moviéndose rápidamente tras el escenario los arranca de su ensoñación…eran los técnicos de sonido y staff de Miss Macross que comenzaban con los preparativos para la presentación de Minmey.

La banda anuncia que la fiesta sigue, el DJ llama a todos a la pista con el estridente y contagioso sonido de la siguiente canción…

 **Capital Cities Safe and Sound**

Todos comienzan a saltar y se reanudan los efectos de luces estroboscópicas que parecen golpear los parpados rítmicamente enloqueciendo sus sentidos

 **-Rick vamos a tomar algo y a buscar las chicas.**

 **-No estas bien conmigo Lis?.**

 **-Si, pero pienso en Claudia más que nada. Las otras pequeñas ratas a estas alturas deben estar con alguien.**

Para Rick la novia de su hermano era prioridad si lo era también para Lisa, aunque lamentó la interrupción de la magia del momento…no tenia dudas de que amaba a esa mujer y quería hacerla suya.

La pareja de comandantes siguen se mezclan entre la multitud cuando de repente Rick ve a Vanessa sola sentada sin ánimos de fiesta. El piloto se acerca al oído de Lisa porque la música no dejaba entender qué hablaban…

 **-Mira Lis** –Señalando a la chica sola del rincón. **-que le pasa a Vanessa…estas fiestas son las preferidas del trio…debe estar enferma o algo?**

Lisa se acerca al oído del piloto para responderle.

 **-Rick, Vanessa está embarazada.**

 **-Noo! En serio?** _"ups pobre Don si Vanessa llegara a ser su hija…por que las otras dos se que no estaban en una relación…bueno después de todo creo que no le va a caer tan mal ser abuelo…podrían reencontrarse con su hija y estar juntos otra vez como familia"_

Lisa miraba a Rick con desconcierto, el piloto se había ido a otro lado…su mirada estaba ausente…mientras todos bailaban y saltaban a su alrededor al ritmo de

 **INNA feat. Daddy Yankee - More Than Friends**

Lisa lo toma del brazo y lo sacude para ver si reacciona. Ella alcanza a leer lo que dicen los labios de Rick.

 **-Un bebé siempre es una alegría…**

 **-qué dices Rick?**

 **-Nada creo que tengo que contarle algo a un amigo. Vamos a buscar algo de tomar.** A Rick le agradaba la idea de que Don se convierta en abuelo. Lo consideraba un hombre de familia que por su profesión y la guerra había sacrificado tiempo con sus seres queridos. Se lo imaginaba con energías renovadas con un nieto.

Se dirigen a la barra de bebidas mientras la fiesta está bastante animada. Lisa busca de entre la multitud a Claudia. Y la encuentra junto a Kim.

De repente comienza a escucharse…

 **Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl**

Kim con unas copas de más encima e inspirada por la canción que sonaba, mira a Lisa pensando lo hermosa y sensual que se veía en ese vestido, se estaba acordando de las charlas del trio y el supuesto lesbianismo de su comandante…

 _"No está nada mal para llevarla a la cama en un trio con Marcus o John_ " Mientras Kim vuela con sus pensamientos, mira a Lisa con cara de embobada y comienza a hacerle ojitos. Lisa la mira con cara de extrañada ante la actitud de su subordinada.

 _"parece que hoy es feriado en el loquero…que rayos le pasa a Kim?"_

Se viene el estribillo de la canción y Kim se acerca a Lisa bailando sugerentemente y cantando

 **-I kissed a girl and I liked It, the taste of her cherry chapstick oh oh…**

 **I kissed a girl and I liked it,**

 **the taste of her cherry chapstick.**

 **I kissed a girl just to try it,**

 **I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**

 **It felt so wrong,**

 **it felt so right.**

 **Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**

 **I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).**

Claudia observa la escena y se ataca de risa recordando el motivo del comportamiento de Kim con su superior. Lisa no sabe por que diablos Kim la esta rodeando y bailando sensualmente ahora. Rick observa sin entender pero divertido la escena que tiene a las dos mujeres por protagonistas.

 **-Kim que te sucede?** Le dice Lisa. **Estas borracha?** _"parece como si se sintiera atraída por mi, debe ser una broma de estas locas"_

Lisa se queda estática y la gente a su alrededor abre un circulo para observar atentamente el espectáculo que comandante, sin quererlo, y subordinada estaban dando. Comenzaron a escucharse silbidos de los muchachos testigos del despliegue de sensualidad de Kim en la pista.

Rick se acerca a Claudia notando cómo ella se ríe.

 **-Clau me puedes decir que está pasando?**

 **-jajaja primero, Kim tiene una copas de más y segundo; cree que tu Lisa es gay.**

 **-jajajaja gay Lisa? Jajajja cosas de estas chismosas jajajaja.**

 **-Quieres que rescate a Lisa de Kim?**

 **-No, no jajajaj no puedo más…dejemos que se diviertan un poco jajaja**

 **-A mi entender Tu chica no la está pasando tan bien con toda la atención puesta en ellas dos jajaja.**

 **No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.**

 **You're my experimental game, just human nature.**

 **It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.**

 **My head gets so confused, hard to obey.**

 **Us girls we are so magical,**

 **Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.**

 **Hard to resist, so touchable.**

 **Too good to deny it.**

 **Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.**

Cuando termina la canción Kim se abalanza sobre Lisa dándole un pico. Los hombres presentes ya no silbaban, aullaban como lobos excitados.

Rick toma a Lisa de la mano y se dirige a la multitud.

 **-Tranquilos muchachos, ya terminó el show! Sigan en sus cosas!**

 **-Usted es un winner jefe!** Gritaban de atrás

 **-Llévese a las dos!** Otra voz masculina, mientras seguían los aullidos.

Comienza a sonar una música de corte más electrónico

 **Onerepublic- If I Lose Myself (Alesso Remix)**

Mientras Minmey en su camerino había comido unos bocadillos que estaban a su disposición. Se sienta frente al espejo para prepararse y mira con horror que la mitad de su cara estaba inflada como un globo a punto de estallar. Se había estado sintiendo rara desde que probó los bocadillos pero pensó que podían ser los nervios que siempre la atacaban antes de entrar.

 **-Maldición! Nooo! Mi cara la re puta madre! Que le paso! O mi dios, o mi dios!**

 _"pensaba buscarlo a Rick seguro que está aquí…maldición me lo quería coger…bueno después de todo no voy a usar la cara"_

Uno de los asistentes se acerca para ayudarla con el problema.

 **-Tranquila señorita Minmey iremos por un medico.**

 **-No, vayan por El comandante Hunter.**

 **-Es medico?**

 **-Es el doctor de mi corazón y de mis gemelas. Apúrate estúpido!**

El asistente la miraba con cara de interrogación ¿?

 **-Sus deseos son órdenes, iré por él.**

Después de tanto alboroto que se armó por el show de Kim a Lisa no le quedaban demasiadas ganas de seguir bailando y se dirigía con el piloto hacia la salida. Le hizo saber a Rick sus intenciones de irse a casa ahora mismo, pero el piloto había decidido bailar una última canción para que ella no quedara con el sabor del espectáculo de Kim. Se comienzan a escuchar los golpeteos rítmicos de la música que comenzaba a sonar…

 **Give Me Everything (Tonight) - Pitbull ft. Neyo, Nayer & Afrojack**

 **-Espera Lis, bailemos esta canción y te prometo que nos vamos.** Le dice Rick mientras la toma de la mano y la guía hasta un rincón de la pista aislado detrás de una pila de cosas de utilería.

 **-Aquí no hay gente piloto.**

 **-Por eso mismo amor, quiero que te sientas libre.**

 ** _Me not working hard?_**

 ** _Yeah, right, picture that with a Kodak_**

 ** _Or, better yet, go to Times Square_**

 ** _Take a picture of me with a Kodak_**

Rick se pega al cuerpo de ella, la toma de la cintura y comienza a bailar lentamente rozándose a ella.

 _"otra vez la misma tortura Rick…este juego me gusta y me mata"_

 _"se ve hermosa en la penumbra y tan sensual"_

 ** _Took my life from negative to positive_**

 ** _I just want y'all know that_**

 ** _And tonight, let's enjoy life_**

 ** _Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo, tell us right_**

Rick toma el rostro de Lisa con sus manos y los acaricia suavemente con sus pulgares acercando su rostro para besarla lentamente. _"dame todo de ti esta noche"._ Lisa toma el control del beso y comienza a hacerlo más apasionado…él ya no puede resistir, se había estado conteniendo mucho con ella.

 ** _Tonight I want all of you tonight_**

 ** _Give me everything tonight_**

 ** _For all we know we might not get tomorrow_**

 ** _Let's do it tonight_**

Ese beso apasionado duró mas tiempo de lo que tenían pensado…les había robado el aliento. Rick gira a Lisa quedando atrás de ella pegado a su cuerpo, sintiéndola. Le apartó el cabello hacia un costado y comenzó a darle suaves besos en su largo cuello bajando lentamente mientras la tenia abrazada por la cintura. El sintió cómo ella se estremecía con las sensaciones y comenzó a subir una de sus manos lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos. Escucho salir un gemido de los labios de ella junto con un casi inaudible te amo. L

 ** _Don't care what they say_**

 ** _All the games they play_**

 ** _Nothing is enough_**

 ** _'Til they handle love (let's do it tonight)_**

 ** _I want you tonight_**

 ** _I want you to stay_**

 ** _I want you tonight_**

Lisa comenzó a bailar lentamente frotándose contra el piloto, haciendo que se le despertaran más que los sentidos a Rick. _"Te quiero esta noche"_. El baja la mano que tenia en la cintura, ejerciendo presión en todo el recorrido sobre la piel de ella hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ella siente un fuego enloquecedor subiendo repentinamente hasta su pecho, quiere más, ya no tiene las defensas altas, al menos no con él. Rick siente que no se puede frenar, cae en la cuenta que no solamente ama a Lisa, sino que también la desea poseer con locura. Comienza a rozarla con fuerza entre sus piernas sintiendo su humedad a través de las bragas de ella. Todo a su alrededor era surrealista. La música y la atmosfera de luces y sombras estimulaban sus sentidos.

 **-Quiero hacerte mía esta noche Hayes…hoy no te salvas.** Le digo en tono sexy al oído. **Vamos a casa…**

 _"por fin! piloto tonto, hasta que avivaste…yo tampoco aguanto más"_

Rick sigue con su juego en la entrepierna de ella mientras la besa fuertemente por todo su cuello.

 **-Sigue, no te detengas, no te detengas.** Dijo Lisa jadeando.

El sabia lo que esas palabras significaban en una mujer…la haría venirse. La idea de tener a Lisa de esta manera lo hacia perder la noción de todo. El desliza sus dedos dentro las bragas de ella y acaricia su interior. La respiración de ambos se hace entrecortada y pesada. En su cuerpo de mujer siente nuevas sensaciones despertadas por el piloto, sensaciones que la hacen estremecer y volar su mente hacia lugares donde nunca había estado.

 ** _Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_**

 ** _Give me everything tonight_**

 ** _Give me everything tonight_**

 ** _Give me everything tonight_**

 ** _Give me everything tonight_**

Rick aumenta el ritmo y la presión sobre las partes de ella que explota en un profundo orgasmo gimiendo de placer y haciendo que se le aflojen levemente las piernas. Rick la siente desfallecer entre sus brazos y se sonríe satisfecho de haber complacido a la comadreja. Lisa gira de frente a Rick y rodea du cuello con sus brazos y lo besa.

 **-Te gusto amor? Lo que viene es mucho mejor. Esto es solo el principio.**

Lisa se sonríe tímidamente. No podía creer hasta donde se había animado a llegar con él, ya no habría vuelta atrás, Rick sería su primer hombre.

 **-Me gustó. Ahora te toca a ti piloto.** Rick la mira asombrado por la demostración de osadía de Lisa que sin titubear dirige sus manos al cierre del pantalón de él, desliza una de ellas dentro de los bóxers del piloto que da unos pasos hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared.

 **-Mira parece feliz de verme**. Le dice ella con una sonrisa picara. Agarra su miembro erecto por el tallo y comienza acariciarlo. Rick gime de placer. **Enséñame cómo te gusta Hunter, ahora tú puedes darme las órdenes.**

 **-Hazlo hacia arriba y abajo cada vez más fuerte hermosa. Así, así ahhhh. Tienes unas manos mágicas Lis.**

El sentir las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella frotándolo con fuerza lo enloquecía. Lisa aprendió que no solo era placentero recibir placer sino también darlo. Estaba conociendo otra faceta de ella misma y de su piloto que la hacía sentir una loba sexy.

 **-Así, así Lis, más rápido nena, más rápido…ahahahahahaha** Se sintió salir con fuerza de su garganta mientras una lluvia tibia salía de su interior. Sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse, siempre llevaba uno por las dudas se presentaran ocasiones como esta. Nunca imagino que sería de ésta manera Lisa.

 **-Estas bien Rick?**

 **-Si amor, a Junior le encantó.**

 **-Quien es Junior?**

 **-Un nuevo amiguito que conocerás pronto…en mi casa o en la tuya?**

 **-en la mía!**

Estaban por irse cuando un muchacho irrumpe buscando al comandante Hunter.

 **-Comandante Hunter, es urgente!**

Ambos miran al hombre extrañados sin saber por que diablos llegó con tanta prisa. Rick se adelanta unos pasos dejando atrás a Lisa esperando.

 **-Que sucede?** Con el seño fruncido y sintiéndose frustrado por la interrupción.

 **-Es la señorita Minmey, está muy enferma y mandó a buscarlo.** Al tipo se lo veía agitado y desesperado.

Lisa escucha el pedido del muchacho y siente que el mundo se le desmorona al ver que Rick se preocupa. _"Hombres siempre serán hombres y piensan con la cabeza que tienen entre las patas"_ Pensó para sí misma.

 **-Que el lo que le pasa a Minmey?**

 **-Esta muy atacada de su alergia y si usted no va conmigo me va a despedir. Por favor comandante!** _"justo ahora que me voy con mi chica…maldita puta oportuna…me voy a verla con Lisa, no la voy a dejar sola…"_

Rick se da la vuelta para decirle a Lisa que lo acompañe para ver a Minmey y observa perplejo que ella se había ido. Conociendo a Hayes como la conocía y después de esa noche, sabía que no lo perdonaría aunque él no haya hecho nada para perjudicarla.

Lisa se va corriendo por los pasillos del SDF-1…huyendo, su cabeza no puede procesar con claridad todo lo que paso en la noche y cómo termino con el nombre de Minmey otra vez metido en su vida…

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Que les pareció la selección de música? Espero que la hayan metido en la fiesta y pasado genial, soy DJ también by the way…no soy la caja de Pandora, pero casi ;)**

 **Este capitulo está dedicado a mi amiga Jand que me alienta a seguir** **J**

 **Iba todo muy bien no? …demasiado para mi gusto. Lisa es insegura y tiende a huir cuando no sabe como responder emocionalmente. Su complejidad psíquica me encanta…tan segura y resulta en su trabajo y tan frágil cuando se trata de los sentimientos.**

 **Como se imaginaran Don vuelve en el capitulo que viene para ser paño de lagrimas de Rick.**

 **Comentarios son bienvenidos, este fue un experimento...no se que tal salio. Nos vemos, gracias por seguir...**

 **JO**


End file.
